


Эхо над ручьем

by cuppa_tea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Interracial Relationship, M/M, Native American Character(s), Trappers, Индейцы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 58,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppa_tea/pseuds/cuppa_tea
Summary: Фантазия на индейскую тему. Дикий и полудикий Запад.Прошлое и настоящее вглядываются друг в друга, но сквозь бегущую воду времени трудно разглядеть знакомые черты.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Он сидит,

**Author's Note:**

> Фантазия есть фантазия, поэтому с историческим материалом я обращалась свободно, "по собственному хотению". Тем не менее, на "Эхо" оказали влияние и вестерны, и документальные материалы, и книги, особенно воспоминания Мато Нажина.  
> Сознательно смещены эпохи. Любые совпадения имен случайны.
> 
> Я уже отошла от такого рода херт-комфорта и значительно охладела (может быть, временно) к индейской тематике, но текст мне дорог, так как потребовал при написании много времени, много сил и большой искренности.

отвернув от меня лицо. Мне кажется, если бы здесь были углы, он бы забился в угол и прижался лицом и ладонями к стене. Но в типи нет углов.

Он сидит, скрестив руки и крепко прижав их к животу; колени почти касаются ушей, и все, что мне видно — это спутанные волосы у него на затылке. Они тусклые, как будто запыленные. Он весь какой-то тусклый. Кажется, он жаждет быть тусклым, невидимым, неспособным пробудить мысли. Несуществующим.

Я не представлял, что я буду делать с индейцем на руках, когда вошел в их лачугу. Я вообще не знал, что он там есть.

Мы сначала думали, что они приличные парни, хотя и несколько замкнутые и недружелюбные — достаточно приличные, чтобы мирно жить по соседству и не залезать на чужую охотничью территорию. Но потом у нас из ловушек стало пропадать зверье. Мы пробовали с ними говорить — в первый раз они клялись-божились, что не трогали нашей добычи, что это, должно быть, росомаха или волк повадились таскать легкое мясо — и мы им поверили. На первый раз. Во второй они не стали с нами разговаривать, просто подняли ружья, пообещав, что, если мы еще раз попадемся им на глаза, ружья выстрелят.

Мы подстерегли их у хижины в поздних сумерках, когда на сугробах лежали чернильные тени от елок. Они долго не показывались наружу. Потом один, который помельче и бородастее, вышел наружу, проскрипел глубокими шагами вдоль стены и остановился, чтобы поссать.  
Дирк передернул затвор, и тот вскинул голову, так и не развязав штанов. Должно быть, света было достаточно, чтобы видеть направленные на него дула, так что у ублюдка хватило ума не дергаться.  
Мы подошли к нему, не опуская ружей. Дирк сказал, что мы хотим всего лишь побеседовать, с ним и его товарищем, так что не надо криков и лишних движений. Потом он потыкал ружьем в вязаную фуфайку, и мы все трое, не спеша, гуськом проделали путь до дверей.  
Парень вел себя сговорчиво, но мы не стали рисковать и разводить светские манеры. Так что, когда он открыл дверь, мы невежливо затолкали его внутрь и ворвались сами.  
Там был так жарко, что мне после мороза обожгло лицо. Подвешенная к потолку керосинка давала много света, и вся внутренность безоконной лачуги была видна до подробностей. У противоположной стены, спиной к нам, то есть, голой волосатой задницей к нам, стоял второй парень и — держал под колени третьего, спиной прижатого к стене. Задница дергалась, как у пса во время случки, и ноги в мокасинах, свисающие с его напряженных предплечий, болтались в такт толчкам.  
Мы с Дирком от такой картины застыли, разинув рты. Это было большой ошибкой. Наш провожатый, смекнув положение, неожиданно выхватил у Дирка ружье и, прежде чем мой друг и партнер успел сказать «ой», развернулся и выпалил ему в грудь. Дирка отбросило к открытой двери.  
Руки решили все за меня. Я видел, как круглое черное дуло, плюнув огнем в сторону Дирка, поворачивается ко мне, и мои руки развернули ружье навстречу, а нужный палец нажал на спусковой крючок. Под грохот выстрела на серой фуфайке появилось темное пятно. Парень весь свернулся внутрь и подогнул колени, как застенчивая девица, руки, наоборот, разогнулись, и ружье поникло к полу.  
Второй, который стоял у стены, резко обернулся, отпустив ноги в мокасинах. Их подошвы шлепнули о земляной пол. Сучье ж ты мясо… Клянусь, я видел, как его блестящий отросток выскользнул из задницы у того, третьего… хотя, может быть, мне показалось. Неожиданно ударил выстрел, и мимо меня свистнула пуля… Бородатый сукин сын, едва держась на ногах, все же умудрился выстрелить. Руки решили за меня во второй раз, и пуля из моего ружья толкнула бородатого в лоб, на пол, спиной вниз. Я успел только заметить, светлыми смазанными пятнами, расставленные ляжки у той стены, как напарник убитого налетел и сшиб меня с ног.  
Знаете, мало удовольствия барахтаться на полу под голым телом, слепленным из круглых и твердых, как булыжники, мускулов, особенно когда это тело пытается тебя придушить. Тяжелый скользкий торс придавил ружье мне поперек живота, вместе с правой рукой. Левая, хоть и относительно свободная, бестолково металась. Она вцепилась в пальцы, передавившие мне горло железным обручем, и пыталась их отодрать, пока я под стук в ушах и наползающую черноту смотрел в нависшее надо мной лицо — растянутые ноздри, глаза-щели, вздувшиеся вены на лысом лбу.  
Конец жизни приближался с каждым ударом отбивающего чечетку сердца. Страшно почему-то не было, так что расшевелить мозги оказалось ох как трудно. Я принудил левую руку оторваться от сомкнутых на моей глотке тисков и скользнуть вниз, вдоль тела. Вот пояс; вот она, костяная рукоятка. Я медленно вынул нож из чехла, отодвинул руку по полу в сторону, развернул ладонь и, уже почти ничего не видя, двинул ею вправо.  
Мою руку перехватили, зато железное кольцо на горле разжалось. Я вдохнул — почти безуспешно — и дернулся, пытаясь сбросить придавивший меня вес. Но не тут-то было. Чужая рука, стиснув мое запястье, ударила им об пол с такой силой, что пальцы разжались и нож куда-то ускользнул. Невыносимый вес сдвинулся, меся мои кости, и шею снова сдавило.  
Стало темно.  
А я ведь тогда нарочно оставил учебник под дождем, и он намок. Я хотел посмотреть, отклеятся ли нарисованные корабли. Если они отклеились, то соскользнули со страниц и поплыли по ручьям, в которые превратились улицы, и выплыли в океан, а там стали большими, вздулись парусами… Но я этого не видел, потому что открыл дверь нашего дома, чтобы укрыться от дождя — и там, за дверью, было темно, еще темнее, чем под тучами — одна бездонная колодезная тьма…  
Тут тучи разорвались громом и белой вспышкой, и мне на лицо пролился горячий дождь.

Я провалился совсем ненадолго, на какую-нибудь секунду. Очнулся оттого, что стало холодно.  
Лицу было как-то по-особому холодно, как будто этот холод прилип к нему и, если даже задвигаться, он не уйдет. Я открыл глаза и увидел перед собой потолок. До него еще надо было дойти. Я двинулся вперед, поднял голову, и тут все переместилось — я вниз, а потолок вверх. Я лежал на спине, и мне было холодно и почему-то очень душно.  
Второй раз подняв голову, я увидел, что мне не дает толком дышать. У меня на груди лежал лысый череп — его обладатель широко обхватил меня руками, как будто разметался во сне. Его кожа была безжизненно-синюшной, а слева у основания шеи темнела круглая дырка. И из-за нее моя сшитая из одеяла куртка, которой полагалось быть незаметной на снегу, стала бурой.  
Я с трудом привстал на локтях и частью спихнул с себя труп, частью выполз из-под него. Лицу по-прежнему было холодно и, когда я морщился, чувствовал, что кожа чем-то стянута, какой-то плотной массой. Я сел и, глядя на голого мужика, крепко провел ладонью по лицу. На ней остались густые красно-коричневые разводы.  
Парень у стены так и стоял, раскорячив ноги, спрятав руки за спину и клонясь вперед. Черные волосы свисали до самого пупа. Он поблескивал на меня глазами, слегка наклонив голову набок. И на нем не было ничего, кроме мокасин и каких-то ремешков на груди.  
У меня пока не было желания разбираться, почему он стоит в таком неудобном положении. Достаточно, что я понял, что он не мог сделать в шее у лысого дырку, через которую вся его кровь вытекла мне на лицо и грудь.  
Я обернулся.  
Дирк смотрел на меня. Он полулежал, опираясь затылком на косяк открытой двери. Рыжий свет керосиновой лампы смешался на нем с серебристой пылью луны. На груди по куртке расползлось неровное пятно. Дирк смотрел на меня немигающими светлыми глазами, но его грудь ритмично приподнималась. Правая рука удерживала ружье поперек живота.  
Я на четвереньках подполз к нему.  
Дирк шевельнул глазами. Потом он открыл рот и очень тихо сказал:  
— Думал, не дождусь.  
Я вытянул из-под его безвольно всколыхнувшихся пальцев ружье, обхватил его за плечи, оттянул от двери и уложил на пол. Встал, чтобы закрыть дверь — за ней темнел снежный лес — и снова опустился возле него на колени. Было нечего подложить ему под голову, поэтому я просто сунул руки ему под затылок.  
— Ты знаешь, что делать, — сказал он.  
Я кивнул. Ничего другого ответить было нельзя.  
Он помолчал и, опять шевельнув глазами, еле слышно выдохнул:  
— Смени одежду.  
Его брови приподнялись, на лице застыло удивление, словно я ответил отказом, и он никак не мог взять в толк, почему.  
Я еще подержал его голову в руках, затем осторожно опустил на пол и провел ладонью по его лицу, закрыв веками взгляд.

«Ты знаешь, что делать».  
Ни черта я не знал.  
Между нами, конечно, давно была договоренность, что, если он окочурится во время нашей зимней охоты, я отошлю его матери письмо, которое хранится за ящиком с посудой, как и долю Дирка от нашего бизнеса. А он, соответственно, связался бы с моим дядей в Альбукерке. Так что с деньгами и последними словами все было ясно.  
Я взглянул на индейца — если это был индеец, — отошел и сел возле стенки.  
А вот что делать со всем остальным…  
Мой взгляд скользил по тому, что было передо мной, ни за что не цепляясь, голова сопротивлялась любым попыткам начать думать.  
Три трупа, один из которых только что был моим напарником. Мы с Дирком не были особенно близки, но он был хороший парень, из тех людей, с которыми не нужно знакомиться вплотную, чтобы чувствовать себя в своей тарелке. Горя я не испытывал, но в голову зачем-то лезли какие-то пустяковые случаи, как он чистил осенью рыбу возле типи, зачерпывал ведром воду… на них еще не стоял почтовый штемпель «было», все казалось таким обыденным, как будто и дальше будет продолжаться. Между тем, Дирк лежал возле порога и не дышал. Тот, кто его таким сделал, распластался с пробитой башкой посреди пола, тот, кто чуть не запер дыхание у меня в легких, лежал в стороне, отвратительно светлея голыми ляжками.  
В углу, подальше от голландской печки — темная куча мехов. Среди них то, за чем мы с Дирком сюда пришли… может быть. А может, и нет. В любом случае, мне одному решать, что будет с этими мехами дальше. Со всем этим домом, с лежащими в нем телами, с нашим типи вверх по замерзшему ручью.  
И еще этот… длинноволосый. Откуда он здесь только взялся… Ну, хоть он-то живой. Хотя, чую, повозиться мне с ним придется побольше, чем с тремя неживыми.  
Всегда хотел встретить настоящих, диких индейцев. Но не припоминаю, чтобы я мечтал о чем-нибудь подобном.

Я поднялся, подобрал свой нож и сунул в чехол, а затем подошел к парню возле стены. Хотя сделать это мне, честно признаюсь, было нелегко. Попробуйте сами легко и непринужденно подойти к тому, кто стоит на раскоряку, и вы можете в подробностях разглядеть форму и размер его причиндала, обрезан он или нет, и сколько крайней плоти ему придется преодолеть, если он вдруг увеличится от естественных причин. Я бросил на эту часть тела только беглый взгляд и тут же постарался отвести глаза, но успел заметить гораздо больше, чем мне хотелось. Индеец был оснащен знатно. Его отросток, такой же смуглый, как остальная кожа, обросший у основания жидкими черными волосами, тяжело свисал между ног. Крайней плоти было с избытком; она полностью закрывала головку, и еще оставалось. От этого пенис был похож на обломок толстой сосульки, на которой повисла крупная капля воды.  
Широко расставленные ноги с напружиненными ляжками, слегка согнутые в коленях, удерживали индейца в вертикальном положении. Стена за ним была завешана шкурой, как и по всему дому, и тело, иначе смуглокожее, незащищенно светлело на фоне густого коричневого меха.  
Я остановился, не подходя к нему слишком близко — на случай, если ему взбредет в голову меня лягнуть. Правда, он такого намерения не выказывал. Тускло блестящие черные глаза не отрывались от меня, но лицо было донельзя утомленным, и веки дрожали, словно он вот-вот провалится в сон. Длинные волосы были спутанными и сальными сверху донизу, и даже на таком расстоянии ощущался исходящий от индейца острый запах.  
Бедняга.  
Я пригляделся к ремешкам на его теле. Теперь я уже понял, что именно они каким-то образом удерживают его возле стены. Руки, видимо, связаны сзади, из-за чего он и вынужден наклоняться вперед. Над головой индейца вытянулась вверх широкая кожаная струна. Она крепилась к крюку, выступающему из стены, и свисала обратно длинным свободным концом.  
На верхней части торса было что-то вроде собачьей упряжи, которая опутывала грудь и плечи, но оставляла свободной шею. Ремни впились в тело, грудные мускулы от этого покраснели и сильно выпятились. Казалось, что темные напряженные соски едва сдерживают напор крови.  
Я вытащил нож из чехла. Индеец дернулся, распрямил ноги и прижался к стене, запрокинув голову. Живот ходил ходуном, так что, даже если бы я не слышал дыхания — хриплого, с призвуками стонов, — я бы его видел.  
Я запоздало сообразил, что он меня боится.  
Наверное, не только из-за ножа у меня в руке. У меня должен быть славный видок. Хорошо, что негде взглянуть в зеркало, а то сам испугался бы до чертиков.  
Я провел ладонью по щеке и волосам — чужая кровь заскрипела по ладони ломкой коркой, а борода была на ощупь, как вымазанная в грязи шерсть. Решив, что для руки сейчас есть лучшее применение, я вытянул ее в сторону индейца.  
— Не бойся, — сказал я, стараясь придать своему лицу как можно более дружелюбное выражение, хотя кто его знает, как оно там выходило. — Не бойся. Я только разрежу ремни, — я показал ему нож, и его взгляд метнулся к лезвию и обратно. — Ты меня понимаешь?  
Он косился на меня, ничего не отвечал и дышал так же прерывисто. Я начал обходной маневр к стене. Продвигался мелкими шагами вбок и вперед, а сам старался не представлять слишком уж подробно, что будет, если вот эта длинная голень или вот это крепкое колено впечатается мне в пах.  
Я приблизился к нему вплотную, обтирая жесткий ворс шкуры, закрывающей стену.  
За спиной у него была целая железнодорожная схема.  
Мне было плохо видно в тени, как расположены ремешки, ясно было только, что широкий ремень, тянущийся вверх до крюка, крепится к упряжи между лопаток. Я потянулся ножом к этой туго натянутой струне, но в последний момент передумал и, оглядев индейца, обхватил его свободной рукой поперек тела. Кожа под моей ладонью оказалась теплой и скользкой. Под ней вздрагивали крепкие, как бильярдные шары, мускулы. Голое плечо прижалось к моей ключице.  
Я перепилил сыромятный ремень, и индеец со стоном навалился на мою руку.  
— Тихо, тихо…  
Я воткнул нож в стену и, с трудом удерживая индейца на весу, помог ему опуститься на колени.  
Он склонился вперед, раскорячив грязные подошвы мокасин и выставив заостренные ягодицы, разделенные темной щелью. Только сейчас, когда на согнутой спине целиком проступил позвоночник, я обратил внимание, какой он худой.  
— Сучьи выдумщики… — сказал я.  
Запястья были крест-накрест обмотаны веревкой и с помощью той же веревки подтянуты к упряжи, так, что кисти рук оказались на уровне поясницы.  
Я начал догадываться о странной системе ремешков, охвативших плечи индейца. Они были расположены таким образом, чтобы не передавить горло, и одновременно могли удержать пленника на месте не хуже, чем ошейник с поводком. Видно, подлецы поймали его давно и пользовали вдоволь, и им пришлось позаботиться о том, чтобы индеец от такой жизни не удавил сам себя.  
А веревка, подтянувшая запястья вверх, была нужна для того, чтобы индеец не извернулся и не продел себя назад сквозь кольцо связанных рук. И еще — чтобы не хватался, когда… когда они драли его сзади.  
Я вытащил из стены нож, наклонился и перерезал веревку и узлы на запястьях. Кисти его рук соскользнули на пол, и из-под свесившихся вперед волос донесся рычащий стон.  
Я что-то ему сказал — ну, что говорят в таких случаях, всякие глупости, чтобы успокоить — хотя и не думал, что он поймет хоть слово.  
Сколько же они держали несчастного парня так связанным? Хоть развязывали руки, чтобы он поел? А чтобы справил нужду?..  
А они его вообще выводили наружу?  
Я потянул носом. Дух, конечно, адский, но дерьмом не пахнет. Значит, все-таки выводили.  
Я взялся за упряжь — его лопатки при этом приподнялись, натянув кожу — и перерезал скрепляющий ее ремень.  
Индеец подтянул руки вверх, выдыхая хриплое рычание, положил их ладонями на пол, оперся, его плечи задрожали, поднимаясь над полом, спина прогнулась посередине глубокой бороздой, лопатки выпятились и почти сошлись внутренними краями.  
Я сунул нож в чехол.  
Он разогнулся и сел на коленях, шумно дыша через рот; некоторое время так сидел, отдыхая. Потом принялся освобождаться от остатков пут. При этом мучительно морщился и сопел, но больше не простонал ни разу.  
Когда веревки и ремешки оказались на полу, он приподнял лицо и взглянул на меня, кося продолговатыми глазами. Волосы прилипли к щекам, на лице, казалось, какие-то неровные пятна, то ли грязь, то ли лихорадочный румянец. Но даже так было заметно, что он парень симпатичный. Красивые губы, нос приплюснутый, но аккуратный, да и вообще, мордаха что надо. Только отмыть.  
Его взгляд, помедлив, скользнул вниз и задержался на моей ширинке. Парень изучал ее, не мигая, а потом снова посмотрел вверх. Что бы он там обо мне ни думал, по лицу этого прочитать было нельзя.  
Зато я пока, слава Богу, еще хорошо чувствовал свое тело, и оно сообщило мне, что ему плевать на кровь на полу, разбросанные по тому же полу трупы и обрезок ремня, свисающий с крюка на стене. Мне стало сильно неудобно, и не только в моральном плане. Но я не мог позволить себе сунуть руку в штаны и распрямить член.  
А, черт… Почему нет? Кого я стесняюсь?  
Все сантименты остались в кабаках на Миссури, туда им и дорога.  
Я взялся за промежность — раскосые глаза следили за моей рукой, за полуоткрытыми губами было темно, прядь волос шевелились от дыхания и грудные мускулы поднимались и опадали через ровные промежутки — я подтолкнул согнутую выпуклость, направив ее вверх.  
В конце концов, мужчина я или не мужчина.  
Чего мне стесняться, что у меня есть член и он может встать в неподобающих обстоятельствах. Я ведь не собираюсь ни в кого его совать. Не сейчас, во всяком случае.  
Я заставил себя отвести взгляд от индейца и огляделся. В углу хижины я увидел нечто такое, что в низ живота ударила отрезвляющая скука.  
Там на стене висел чайник — маленький, ржавый — его бока не отражали свет, — наклоненный носиком вниз. Возле него, на некотором расстоянии от стены, был вкопан в землю столб. Он был невысокий, где-то мне до пояса, и плотно обмотан шкурами.  
Возле столба валялась пара грязных одеял и рядом, на засаленной тряпке, белела бедренная оленья кость с остатками мяса.  
Я обернулся к индейцу, глянул на его открытый рот — как ослабевший от голода птенец, честное слово. Я подошел к чайнику и обрезал веревку, на которой он был подвешен, после чего вернулся к индейцу и протянул чайник ему.  
— На.  
Ощупав взглядом мое лицо, он протянул руки и взял чайник за бока. Губы сомкнулись вокруг металлического носика. Индеец закрыл глаза и влил всю воду в дергающееся горло.  
Он опустил руки, поглядел на чайник и брезгливо отшвырнул его от себя. Полый кусок жести со стуком покатился по полу. Не глядя на него, индеец склонился на бок, оперся на локоть и вытянул ноги.  
Он лежал на голом полу, а в хижине-то стало совсем холодно. Дрова в печке-голландке, видимо, прогорели, да еще воздух с улицы выстудил помещение, когда Дирк лежал возле дверей.  
Я перенес к индейцу одеяла — когда я их поднял, то чуть не выпустил из рук, до того они были засалены и вонючи. Одно из них посередине было продрано, из прорехи торчали серые комья ваты. Я бросил его на пол рядом с парнем, а тем, что было целое, укрыл худое тело.  
Индеец дернулся, сбрасывая одеяло с себя, и ожесточенно отпихнул его ногой.  
Во мне слабо шевельнулось раздражение. Я тут пытаюсь ему помочь, а он…  
А он провел под этим одеялом, наверное, не один месяц, его укрывали, привязав до этого к столбу — наверное, он так возненавидел все, связанное с его тюремщиками, всю эту хижину, все вещи в ней — те, что причиняли ему мучения, и те, что облегчали их, только продлевая — что ненависть пересилила стыд и холод.  
Хотя, может, холода он никогда не боялся, а стыда уже не испытывал, привыкнув за время заточения к своей наготе…  
Ладно. Чего у тебя есть такого, парень, что я не видел у себя. А холодно станет — сам накроешься.  
Я отвернулся и занялся кровавым хозяйством, свалившимся мне в руки.  
Этих двоих и Дирка оставлять здесь нельзя. То есть, можно и оставить — этих — а его вытащить наружу и закопать в снег, привалив сверху ветками и дровами, чтобы звери до весны не добрались до костей. Когда растает, вернусь и похороню его, как подобает.  
Но при мысли о двух раздувшихся трупах в пустой хижине — как плоть сначала разбухает, потом распадается и опадает, обнажая кости, отравляя воздух вокруг — меня замутило.  
Я и их вытащу.  
Кроме того, кто знает, какая будет погода, что случится дальше, и не придется ли мне воспользоваться защитой этих стен.  
Смени одежду, сказал Дирк.  
На полу, возле свернутой валиком постели, валялась одежда парня, который драл индейца и едва меня не задушил. Как ни противно, а я ей воспользуюсь.  
Я разделся до нижней рубашки, вытащил ее полы из-за пояса и потянул через голову.  
Раздался мгновенный шорох, и по моему натянутому животу, боку, пояснице летуче скользнули холодные руки. Нож со свистом выскочил из чехла.  
Я замолотил руками, стягивая с глаз пелену ткани и, бросая рубашку в сторону, увидел индейца. Он быстро отполз от меня и привстал на корточках. Скуластое лицо вспыхнуло жизнью, глаза сверкали, как черное стекло.  
Нож он держал острием вверх.  
Лучше бы я тебя не развязывал.  
Я испугался. Конечно, я испугался. Теперь, чтобы убить меня или серьезно ранить, ему не надо приближаться ко мне. Живо представилось движение обтянутой мускулами руки — коричневая вспышка в воздухе. Летящий в меня мой собственный нож. Я знаю, как хорошо он заточен, заботливо.  
И я разозлился. Я всегда злюсь, когда пугаюсь. И чем сильнее испуг, тем сильнее меня охватывает ярость.  
Но я ничего не сказал, я сжевал слова, которые рвались наружу. Неразумно ругаться, когда у собеседника в руках оружие и он готов пустить его в ход.  
Я зацепился за эту мысль, и сразу вслед за ней пришло понимание, от которого моя злость поутихла, наполовину лишилась силы. А вместе с этим ушла и половина сил, которые моя злость придавала мне.  
Если бы он хотел меня прикончить, то сделал бы это сразу. Когда мой живот был обнажен и натянут и глазел на него впадиной пупка.  
И вслед за этим в грудь ударило понимание, и злость содрогнулась, как глиняная стена под весом рухнувшего на нее дерева, и распалась кусками. Осталось только чувство вины и сильной досады — на себя.  
Я поправил вздувшуюся ширинку, у него на глазах. На глазах у человека, которого до этого драли в задницу два таких же траппера, как я. Не обманывай себя, что они были другими, что ты лучше. Ты такой же, как они.  
Он взял мой нож, чтобы защититься от меня. Если я вдруг тоже захочу его изнасиловать. Белый негодяй с вымазанным чужой кровью лицом.  
Я помолчал в поисках нужных слов, которые убедили бы его сразу же, и ничего подходящего не нашел.  
— Извини, — сказал я и развел руками.  
Его руки вздрогнули, как птичьи крылья, и я мысленно оставил пометку — не делать лишних движений.  
— Я тебе не сделаю ничего плохого. Мне это не нужно.  
Мне очень хотелось добавить, что я не такой, как они, но я промолчал.  
Индеец настороженно разглядывал меня, застыв, как оса в воздухе. Дыхание частило между полуоткрытых губ. Я надеялся, что он меня понимает.  
— Отдай нож, пожалуйста. Он мне нужен для работы.  
Вообще-то, я мог пойти и взять нож Дирка, но мне не улыбалось поворачиваться к этому парню спиной. И я привык работать своим ножом. Его рукоятка обточена для моей руки.  
Я решился и сделал осторожный шаг вперед. Он живо отпрыгнул и приподнялся на согнутых коленях, наставив острие ножа на меня.  
Я остановился.  
Отлично.  
Сознание опасности отрезвило и успокоило меня.  
Я, конечно, виноват перед ним. Но не настолько, чтобы из-за этого с готовностью напороться на собственный нож.  
Сделаем по-другому.  
Я медленно оторвал ногу от пола и переместил назад. Потом, так же медленно — вторую. И так еще и еще. Я не понимал, что мешает ему бросить нож в меня. Может, боялся промахнуться?.. Он не мог не видеть, что я отступаю к лежащему на полу ружью.  
Остановившись, я медленно присел, не спуская с индейца глаз, и выпрямился с ружьем в руках.  
— Я не собираюсь стрелять, — раздельно сказал я. — Но я готов себя защищать. Положи нож на пол, и я опущу ружье.  
Он молчал, оценивающе переводя взгляд с дула ружья на мое лицо и обратно.  
— Клади нож, — я чуть шевельнул ружьем.  
Я не ожидал, что он так сделает. Потому что это было полнейшим безумием.  
Он перехватил нож острием вниз, вскочил и бросился на меня, занеся руку для удара.  
Мои руки опять все решили за меня, и честь им за это и хвала, иначе бы я спустил курок.  
Я ударил его стволом по руке, отводя от себя занесенный нож, бросил ружье и схватил индейца за запястье. Мы столкнулись грудь в грудь. Несколько круговых па, как в сошедшем с ума вальсе. Я зацепил его ногой за лодыжку и дернул на себя, и мы оба свалились на пол.  
Он упал на спину с коротким злым криком. Нож вылетел у него из руки, он перевернулся на бок и потянулся за ним, но я навалился сверху, прижав его спиной к полу, придавив к полу обе руки.  
Он извивался и брыкался, как оживший древесный корень. Должно быть, он был ужасающе силен, если так дрался даже сейчас, когда был истощен и провел я не знаю сколько времени с выкрученными назад руками. Я едва сдерживал толчки его тела.  
Я отпустил его левую руку и ударил кулаком в челюсть.  
Голова мотнулась в сторону, и тело обмякло.  
Тяжело переводя дух, я смотрел на его грязную скулу.  
Потом он повернул голову и из-под век посмотрел на меня погасшими глазами.  
— За что?.. — прорычал я. — Я же тебя спас!  
О том, что мы с Дирком не подозревали о его существовании, а в хижину явились за мехами, я предпочел умолчать.  
Он тяжело дышал. Грудь поднималась и опускалась, а вместе с ней и два круглых темных пятна с бусинами посередине — коричневого цвета.  
— Ну?! — я сильнее сдавил его запястья.  
Вдруг я почувствовал, как его тело шевельнулось у меня за спиной. Я сидел у него на животе, и его бедра коснулись моих подошв. Этот мерзавец расставил ноги.  
Я сидел на его голом животе, и ниже пояса он тоже был в том виде, в котором выскользнул из матерниной утробы — а он расставил ноги!  
В голове у меня зашумело от ярости.  
Он ухмыльнулся — верхняя губа приподнялась, обнажив края кусательных костей — и снова пошевелился подо мной. Теперь уже не для того, чтобы вырваться. Он зазывно шевельнул бедрами. Черт возьми, своей голой задницей, которая проехалась по земляному полу.  
И мое тело не замедлило ответить на его движение.  
Я коротко зарычал от бессилия.  
— Слушай, ты, — сказал я, проталкивая слова сквозь стиснутые зубы, — я сейчас тебя свяжу и подвешу. Ты этого хочешь?  
Верхняя губа опустилась.  
Паразит меня понял. Только вот меня или мой тон?  
— Тебе что, нравится, что с тобой здесь делали? Ну так вот, мне не нравится. И мне нужно работать. Я тебя скручу, как рогожу, чтобы ты мне не мешал работать.  
Он сдвинул брови, губы приоткрылись, теперь уже без следа ухмылки, и на лице отразилось глубочайшее унижение.  
Вот и пойми.  
— Послушай, — сказал я, успокаиваясь почти помимо воли, — если ты не будешь больше на меня нападать, я тебя отпущу. Не буду связывать.  
Я подождал еще и переспросил:  
— Не будешь нападать?  
Он шевельнул губами, облизал их — язык медленно, прилипая, двигался по сухой коже.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он.  
Голосу предшествовал шипящий звук дыхания, как у разбитой гармоники.  
— Что — хорошо?  
— Нет нападать.  
Я внутренне собрался — и поднялся одним рывком, проворно перекинул ногу через его тело и шатнулся в сторону лежащего на полу ножа.  
Индеец не сделал попытки дернуться вслед за мной. Не глядя на меня, он опустил руки и неуклюже привстал на локтях.  
Я сунул нож в чехол и, осторожно ступая, оглядываясь на него через плечо, отошел подальше. Я остановился над парнем с разнесенной головой, повернувшись к индейцу боком. Работа лежала передо мной, нужно было только решить, в какой очередности ее выполнять. Но на этом я как раз не мог сосредоточиться.  
Наконец я, не скрываясь, повернул голову к индейцу. Он сидел, подогнув одну ногу, и смотрел на меня просящими о чем-то глазами.  
— Тебе не холодно? — спросил я.  
Он вытянул в мою сторону руку и опустил ее, не сводя с меня глаз. Это было похоже на приглашение подойти.  
Я развернулся к нему.  
— Что?  
Он молчал.  
Я подошел ближе и остановился в двух шагах от него.  
— Ты нет убить, — сказал индеец, подняв ко мне лицо.  
— Я не понимаю.  
— Ты нет убить. Мато хотан убить.  
— Не понимаю, — сказал я.  
Он опять поднял и опустил руку.  
— Ты мато хотан помогать. Ты друг умер мато хотан помогать. Ты нет убить.  
Я присел перед ним на корточки. Усталые черные глаза оказались на одном уровне с моими.  
— Ты не хотел меня убивать.  
— Нет, — с силой подтвердил индеец.  
— Зачем тогда взял мой нож?  
Лицо индейца оставалось спокойным, но горло вздрогнуло.  
— Мато хотан нет мужчина. Мато хотан нет жить.  
Я помолчал.  
— Мато Хотан — это твое имя?  
Он резко выдохнул согласие и кивнул.  
— И… ты хотел моим ножом убить себя?  
Индеец не ответил, но красноречиво выпрямился и расправил плечи в знак того, что ему удалось донести до меня мысль.  
Я хмыкнул, не удержавшись от кривой улыбки.  
— Здесь много других ножей…  
Его взгляд оживился, скользнул по грудам вещей, сложенных вдоль стены.  
— Мато Хотан взять ножей?  
Я встал и распрямился.  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
— Мне не хочется, чтобы ты умирал.  
Его лицо приняло обескураженное и даже обиженное выражение — как будто он предлагал мне очень выгодную для меня сделку, даже в ущерб своим интересам, а я, неблагодарный дурак, отказывался.  
— Ты больше легкий, — сказал он.  
— Что?  
— Мато Хотан умер, ты больше легкий.  
— Мне будет легче? Не думаю, — я обернулся и показал рукой на кровавый раскардаш. — Мне надо их похоронить. Их и так трое, не добавляй четвертого.  
— Мато Хотан взять ножей, уйти далеко, много. Нет Мато Хотан похоронить.  
Я покачал головой.  
— Послушай. Мой друг умер. Мы вместе жили, вместе охотились. Он был мой партнер. Теперь я один, а мне нужно как-то кормить себя, смотреть за лошадью, проверять ловушки, снимать шкуры. И позаботиться, чтобы меня не сожрали волки. Я не хочу быть один. Я бы хотел, чтобы мне кто-нибудь помог.  
— Помог? — удивленно переспросил индеец.  
— Ну да. Для начала вытащить их наружу, закопать, завалить дровами. Потом перенести эти меха к нам на зимовье. Они крали у нас с моим другом меха.  
— Да. Они говорить он ему.  
Я развел руками.  
Индеец нахмурился, глядя перед собой.  
Мне на самом деле не хотелось оставаться без него. Я представил, что в таком случае будет. Молчание. Молчание всю зиму и только скрип моих шагов по снегу. И сегодняшний вечер, если я останусь один, обещал быть длиннее всей последующей зимы.  
Индеец поднял на меня взгляд и решительно кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Мато Хотан помогать. Потом Мато Хотан просить ножей.  
— Потом посмотрим, — ответил я.  
И вот он стал подниматься. Я вдруг сообразил, что он голый — нет, я, конечно, давно это сообразил, — но во что он оденется, чтобы выйти наружу? И чем его занять, если придется оставить здесь?  
Он между тем целенаправленно проковылял в своих почерневших мокасинах в дальний угол. Красивая задница, мускулы так и играют при ходьбе. Я даже пожалел, что ее придется прикрыть, но тут же одернул себя и посмотрел выше. Красивая спина, сказал я себе. И она действительно была красивой. Мускулы тонкие и крепкие, как витки каната.  
Он наклонился над кучей барахла и стал в ней рыться, отбрасывая в сторону ненужное: штаны, рубашку, одеяло, обрезанное голенище сапога… Наконец откопал какой-то сверток. Выпрямившись, он одну за другой размотал добытые вещи и осмотрел их. Штанины леггинсов с бахромой и что-то вроде длинного вышитого полотенца. Все было сильно мятое. Индеец с видимой заботой разложил свою одежду на полу.  
После этого он прошествовал мимо меня к стене у входа и снял с гвоздя смотанную кольцом веревку. Отмерив нужную длину, он подошел ко мне и молча протянул мне веревку на вытянутых руках. Он смотрел прямо и стоял прямо, а его коричневые соски смущенно смотрели в стороны.  
Я перерезал веревку ножом.  
Он принялся одеваться, и я счел за благо не таращиться, а заняться делом. Пока я был относительно раздет, лучше было сделать всю тяжелую часть работы, которая заставит попотеть.  
Я перетащил все трупы к двери и сложил их ногами к порогу. Скверная работенка, скажу я вам.  
Индеец тем временем облачился в свои индейские тряпки. Теперь вышитое полотенце закрывало его пах, свешиваясь спереди и сзади до колен. Красивый узор, красные и синие бусины, выстроенные прямыми линиями и углами.  
Он поднял засаленное одеяло, которое я бросил возле него, и, к моему удивлению, накинул его на себя, продев голову в прореху посередине. Клочья ваты окружили его шею, как остатки голландского воротника.  
— Погоди, — сказал я.  
Он поднял голову и посмотрел на меня.  
— Ты что, так и пойдешь?  
Он огляделся, словно спрашивая — а как еще? — и снова уставился на меня.  
— А руки? Надень хотя бы рубашку. Все-таки не лето.  
— Мато Хотан нет рубашка.  
Нет, так будет.  
Лысый, к счастью, был в чем мать родила, когда набросился на меня. Таким образом, вся его одежда осталась сухой и чистой. Ну, чистой, в смысле… ну, вы понимаете.  
Я поднял с пола его байковую рубашку и свитер и протянул их индейцу. Тот оскалил зубы и зашипел на меня.  
— Я тебе пошиплю! Надевай. А то околеешь прежде, чем дойдем до типи. Хорош будет помощничек!  
Его лицо дергалось, стянутое злобной гримасой — и, черт возьми, я его понимал… Облив меня с ног до головы презрением, он выхватил из моей руки свитер.  
Ну, хоть так.  
Я накинул на себя рубашку и ушел к разворошенному индейцем шмотью, где раньше заметил еще одну. Должно хватить для тепла. Возле выхода висят на стене две куртки. Одну как раз отдам этому Пятнице, другую возьму себе.  
Когда я обернулся, застегивая пуговицы, индеец, в свитере и накинутом поверх него одеяле, обвязывался вокруг пояса кожаным ремешком. Я даже не заметил, откуда он его достал.  
Так что одна куртка осталась на гвозде. Вторую я надел на себя, а шею замотал обнаруженным в ее рукаве шарфом. Все, что было надето на мне теперь, воняло чужим потом. Но это было лучше, чем замерзнуть.  
Мы захватили лопаты и вышли наружу.

Снаружи было темно и морозно. Через час, когда луна взойдет выше, отраженный от снега свет четко обрисует притаившиеся ели, утонувшие в снегу кусты, переливы сугробов — но пока луна угадывалась только по слабо светлеющему над лесом краю неба, а на земле все было смутно и зыбко. Зато воздух был чистый. После зловонной духоты хижины он омывал лицо, как талая вода.  
Я несколько раз набрал горстью снега и отер им лицо. То, что осыпалось с моей ладони, оставалось темнеть у моих ног неподвижными крапинами.  
Я вернулся в дом и вынес наружу лампу. Она отбросила на снег желтоватый свет, сообщая темному застывшему лесу домашний уют, которого не было в оставленном ею доме.  
— Где у них поленница? — спросил я, обернувшись к индейцу.  
Он указал рукой.  
Мы обошли хижину и остановились у стекающей со стены груды дров, заметенных снегом. Индеец, после недолгой возни, пристроил лампу на поленнице, и мы принялись копать.  
Лопаты без труда погружались в снег, выбрасывая его наружу сахарными взрывами.  
Ему мешали волосы, свешиваясь вокруг головы каждый раз, когда он наклонялся. Я хотел было посоветовать ему, чтобы он их чем-нибудь завязал, но он меня опередил. Воткнув лопату в снег, он выпрямился, перекинул волосы на одну сторону, скрутил их канатом, а этот канат закусил.  
Я не нашелся, что сказать.  
После этого, махая лопатой, я иногда случайно смотрел на него, и всякий раз придавленный зубами черный жгут притягивал мое внимание. Не знаю, что в этом было такого, кроме того, что нормальные люди лучше воспользуются шнурком — но я вдруг почувствовал внизу живота подозрительные токи и стал размахивать лопатой в два раза резвее.  
Выкопав яму, мы одно за другим перетащили и сложили в нее все три тела. Дирк оставался лежать в одной связке с теми, кто его убил. Я мысленно попросил у него прощения. На то, чтобы вырыть для него отдельную яму, у меня просто уже вряд ли хватило бы сил.  
Но я все же постарался набросать между ним и этими двумя побольше снега.  
Мы забросали яму и обрушили на нее сверху поленницу. Волки теперь останутся на бобах. От медведя-шатуна или, не дай Боже, росомахи вряд ли поможет, но, может быть, тела замерзнут прежде, чем зверье успеет почуять их запах.  
Я принес из дома ведро с водой и опрокинул его на дрова. Назавтра надо будет вернуться еще, развести костер и натопить воды достаточно, чтобы поленница превратилась в ледяную гору, которую сокрушить сможет только весна. А весна у подножия леса наступает поздно.

В хижине, при желтоватом уравнительном свете керосинки, я отобрал тридцать шкурок, сколько, если вольно прикинуть, они у нас утащили добычи из силков. Получилось как раз чтобы нагрузить мешок.  
Индеец не смотрел, как я собираюсь. Он сидел у стены возле дверей, свесив голову на сцепленные руки. Я подумал и добавил к грузу еще пару сапог.  
Возле двери на гвозде висела дымчатая лисья шапка. Я поглядел на бедный затылок, которым у меня на глазах протирали стену, взял шапку и накрыл ею разделенные пробором волосы.  
Краснокожий вскинулся, сдернул шапку с головы, уставился на нее, потом, задрав лицо, на меня. Помятое, непослушное мускулам лицо человека, выхваченного из сна.  
— Пойдем, — сказал я.  
Он оглядел поклажу у меня в руках, опустил голову и обеими руками надел шапку, после чего поднялся на ноги.  
Я нацепил ему на плечи мешок — он стоял, доверчиво повернувшись ко мне спиной, и ждал, когда я закончу возиться с веревками — а затем завязал их концы у него на груди. На поясе закрепил патронташ Дирка, а в руки безбоязненно дал два ружья.  
Нужно сегодня унести как можно больше. Остальное завтра. Я не грабил мертвых, это была мера предосторожности. Если кто и наткнется на эту хижину, я меньше всего хочу, чтобы он нашел здесь готовое оружие.  
Себе я взял патронную сумку, второй патронташ, ружье и винтовку.  
Затем я открыл дверь и оставил у порога погашенную лампу.  
Когда мы вышли, я подпер дверь рогаткой, прислоненной тут же к стенке, и впереди индейца зашагал по снегу через лес.

Луна уже взошла высоко, и каждый клочок снега, на которые не падали тени деревьев, светился, как тусклый матовый плафон. По распадку, вдоль которого мы спускались в ложбину, бежала извилистая, неподвижная белая река. Мы шли в тенях, она мерцала рядом. За мной слышался скрип шагов и натужное дыхание. Хорошо, что я возвращаюсь не один. Пусть и с самым странным компаньоном из всех возможных.  
Иногда мне думалось, что бы такое сказать, какой бы еще предлог изобрести, чтобы не давать ему ножа. Странно, что он вообще спрашивал моего позволения для такого личного дела. Может быть, он считал, раз я спас ему жизнь, теперь она как бы отчасти принадлежит мне. А может быть, так он, на странный манер, проявлял вежливость. Или благодарность. На самом деле хотел помочь. Или выплатить долг. Черт его знает. В любом случае, я не собирался быть столь же благородным с ним. Я уже раз надавил на то, что спас ему жизнь. Если придется, я буду давить на то же место и дальше.  
Некоторые любят жить в лесу без напарников. Это самые сильные люди, настоящие камни. Мне до них далеко. И даже они вряд ли проводят свой первый охотничий сезон в одиночестве.  
В какой-то момент индеец мог решить, что лимит вежливости исчерпан, и ему не надо больше спрашивать меня, чтобы уйти в глубину леса с ножом в руках. А если я попытаюсь ему помешать, он сделает так, чтобы я не мешал.  
Когда мои мысли сворачивали на эту тропинку, я отгонял их. Делать это было не трудно: лес вокруг был таким огромным, таинственным, молчаливо-живым, что беспокойство о собственной жизни поневоле отступало.  
Мы вышли на дно ложбины. Летом по ней бежал ручей; сейчас он спал, замерзший в своей каменистой вене, придавленный одним длинным сугробом. За тем берегом сугроба стояла роща осин. Деревья сцепились голыми ветвями. Холодный свет стекал по их стеклянным стволам, пятнами падал на снег, а пустоту между пятнами заполнили тени. На этом берегу, вдоль которого мы шли, поднимаясь по течению ручья, возвышались заснеженные ели. Над елями было лунно.  
Когда заговорит, тогда и посмотрим.

Типи возвышалось на опушке леса, как еще один увенчанный кустами сугроб, только ребристый и непомерно высокий. Там внутри сейчас было пусто. Теперь, когда я знал, что один из прежних обитателей типи никогда больше сюда не вернется, само жилище предстало передо мной другим, каким-то посторонним, едва знакомым. Как будто я когда-то видел его лишь мельком и сам не приложил руку к его возведению.  
Мы протопали по снегу до типи и вытоптанной перед ним площадки.  
Прежде чем войти внутрь, я озаботился тем, чтобы осветить себе путь. Я снял с плеч винтовку и ружье и, откинув дверь, толкнул их внутрь, дулами от себя. У порога мы с Дирком всегда оставляли керосинку. Я зажег ее от спички и поставил внутри у входа.  
Индеец молчаливо следил за моими действиями.  
Я взял у него ружья.  
— Давай, — сказал я и повел головой в сторону входа. — Заходи.  
Он поглядел на палатку.  
— Кто типи ставить? — спросил он.  
— Я и мой друг.  
— Давно ставить?  
— Этой осенью.  
Он опустил голову, как будто раздумывая.  
— Заходи же, — сказал я.  
Индеец поднял глаза. Я заглянул в них и понял — ну всё. Сейчас будет.  
— Мато Хотан помог, — сказал он, спокойно двигая губами. — Мато Хотан взять ножей?  
— Нет.  
Он чуть приподнял брови.  
— Еще рано, — сказал я.  
Он перевел взгляд куда-то мне на грудь. Я не двигался, ожидая, что он сделает дальше.  
Индеец молча пригнулся и забрался в типи через продолговатый проем.

И вот теперь он сидит, подтянув колени к самым ушам, и прячет лицо под волосами. Как только воздух немного прогрелся от костра, он с отвращением скинул с себя и одеяло, и свитер. Остался в набедренной повязке и леггинсах. Они больше открывали, чем одевали. Голая кожа бедра виднелась слева и справа от ремешка, от этого почему-то казалась более голой, чем если бы на ней не было вообще ничего. Кто ж вам придумал такой худой чехол для задницы, воины прерий…  
Костер горел жарко, к отверстию вверху поднимался прозрачный сухой дым.  
Я не стал раздеваться. Сперва нужно было кое-что сделать.  
Я отнес свитер и одеяло в земляной сарай, который мы с Дирком соорудили тут же возле типи, выкопав углубление в небольшом холмике. Скверные тряпки сожгу, когда до этого дойдут руки. Сейчас заниматься разведением костра снаружи — слишком поздняя ночь.  
Вернувшись в типи, я от неожиданности застыл возле порога.  
Когда я уходил, то на полу лежал кусок черной фланели, которой я протирал ружья. Теперь индеец сидел, накрыв этой фланелью голову и шею до самого загривка и склонясь еще ниже.  
У меня к горлу подкатила горячая судорога. Что же мне с тобой делать, парень?.. Как мне тебе помочь?.. И то, что они с тобой делали, что случилось с тобой… это… я не мог придумать, что «это». Только слушал колотящееся сердце.  
Делать с ним я, до поры до времени, ничего не стал, а вместо этого занялся приготовлением ужина. Разогрел хлебцы и пеммикан, поставил на костер снег в ведре. Мелкий сугроб быстро оплыл, оставив меньше четверти ведра воды.  
Я заварил кофе. Негустой. Была надежда, что он шевельнется, оживится, почуяв запах кофе, но он все так же сидел под своей жаркой черной тряпкой, прижимая руки к себе.  
Я прихватил ручку кружки носовым платком и налил кофе из чайника — звук струи, льющейся в металлическую посуду, показался слишком громким, говорящим. Поглядывая на индейца, я намешал в кофе сахара и осторожно, двигаясь в полуприсяде, подобрался ближе к нему.  
Я уселся перед ним на подстилку, держа кружку перед собой.  
— Эй, — тихонько позвал я. — Выпей кофе.  
Он не пошевелился. И он мог сидеть так целую вечность, пусть у меня в руках кофе остынет хоть сто раз.  
— Сними с головы тряпку, — сказал я тем же тоном. — Здесь ведь хорошо натоплено.  
Еще подождав, я добавил:  
— И, вообще-то, это моя тряпка. Я ей протираю ружье. А ты ее присвоил. Тебе не кажется, что это как бы нехорошо?  
Ответа не было. Я решил, что нужно проявить настойчивость. Нагнувшись вперед, я свободной рукой дотянулся до фланели. Конечно, так приставать небезопасно. Но кофе-то его надо было напоить. Кто знает, сколько он не ел. И не пил. А человеку надо есть и пить, даже если ему хочется выть на луну.  
Я взялся за тряпку двумя пальцами, подождал и осторожно потянул ее у него с головы. Она отползала к темени, тянула за собой волосы, показывая светлеющую кожу в промежутках между спутанными черными прядями. В груди у меня все замерло, весь перед тела стянуло, как будто я сидел в засаде, держа на мушке дикого кабана, и боялся, что чей-нибудь выстрел прогремит раньше.  
Наконец тряпка соскользнула и повисла, защемленная моими пальцами. Час от часу не легче. Его лицо было закрыто волосами не хуже, чем тканью.  
— Эй, — сказал я пересохшим горлом.  
Я положил тряпку на пол, снова вытянул руку и коснулся кончиками пальцев его виска. Медленно-медленно, осторожно, как открывают дверь в подвал, я повел руку в сторону, отодвигая тяжелые пряди.  
Из-под них повеяло жаром — это ощутила внутренняя сторона моего запястья.  
Что я ожидал там увидеть? Тотемную маску, в которую превратилось лицо обыкновенного, но очень расстроенного индейца?.. До того расстроенного, что это было чересчур для простого смертного.  
Он поднял голову и повернул ко мне мокрое от пота, но бескровное лицо. Оно было до того усталым, это лицо, постаревшее и осунувшееся за какой-нибудь час…  
Я понял, что мне не нужно его опасаться, и мои плечи и грудь облегченно расслабились.  
— Эй… — это уже был не оклик, а просто слово, заменяющее много слов. Мне пришлось бы очень долго их выговаривать, а смысла в них было бы мало, не говоря уже о пользе. Что ж ты так паршиво выглядишь, парень. Ну нельзя же так. Я тебя понимаю, но бросай-ка ты это дело…  
Я опустил руку.  
— Отпускай меня, — сказал Мато Хотан. — Пожалуйста.  
Его глаза смотрели умоляюще.  
— Отпускай меня, — повторил он с силой. — Дай Мато Хотан уходить. Мато Хотан хотеть помог, много. Нет может. Мато Хотан нет жить. Всё тяжелый. Небо смотреть тяжелый. Дышать тяжелый.  
Я сжал губы, жалея, что не могу помочь ему взглядом. А слова упорно не хотели ко мне приходить.  
Он ждал моего ответа, сильно дыша через открытый рот.  
— Не уходи, — сказал я.  
— Нет жить. Мато Хотан нет мужчина.  
— Глупость.  
Он опять покачал головой.  
— Что они Мато Хотан делать — он нет мужчина.  
Его голос под конец фразы упал, исчез — как будто его затянуло в горло, как в полную грязи воронку, и он там сразу перестал шевелиться, скрючился, почернел и умер.  
Мато Хотан опустил глаза.  
Я смотрел на него, покусывая нижнюю губу. Потом поставил кружку на пол.  
— Дай руку, — сказал я.  
Он взглянул на меня подозрительно и хмуро.  
— Зачем?  
— Просто дай.  
Помедлив, он положил на мою ладонь квадратную, тяжелую кисть, на которой вены змеились по ровным лучам пястных костей.  
Я оглядел эту кисть, провел пальцами по крупным, когда-то давно разбитым костяшкам, затем осторожно перевернул ее. Испод ладони был таким же мощным, как ее тыл. Не особенно мясистым, но с четко обрисованными выпуклостями. Кожа розоватая и грубая, на ней много мозолей и мало морщин.  
Я погладил большим пальцем середину его ладони и взглянул на него.  
— Что? — спросил он.  
— Ты очень сильный, — ответил я, отпуская его руку.  
Он снова спрятал ее в сгибе между животом и бедром.  
— Нет помогать, — хрипло сказал он.  
— Никому бы не помогло.  
Мы оба помолчали.  
— Послушай — то, что они с тобой делали — это… хрен знает, что это такое. Это ужасно. Но я не думаю, что ты из-за этого не мужчина.  
— Ты думать, — утвердительно сказал он.  
Я молчал, не понимая.  
— Ты хотеть Мато Хотан, как скво, — пояснил он без всякого ожесточения. — Мато Хотан видеть, — он прикоснулся указательным пальцем к нижнему веку, опустил руку и многозначительно кивнул. — Ты видеть, что они делать Мато Хотан, и ты тоже хотеть.  
Голова у меня запылала, как майский костер — чуть уши не отвалились.  
Ну конечно, а на что ты надеялся? Конечно, он запомнил, как ты лапал себя за промежный шов.  
— Нет, — сказал я. — Все не так. Ты мне просто понравился, Мато Хотан. Ты понравился моим глазам. Но там было для этого неправильное место, и мне жаль, что мое тело услышало мои глаза, а ты это увидел.  
Не знаю, когда я успел нахвататься индейской манеры разговора — разве что мне ее одолжил мистер Купер, — но она, оказывается, славно подходила для таких щекотливых ситуаций. Объяснить очень сложное, разъяв его на детские слова.  
— И ты не думай, пожалуйста, что ты мне понравился потому, что я увидел в тебе женщину. Нет. Это потому, что мне иногда нравятся парни. Особенно такие, как ты.  
Его веки чуть напряглись.  
— Сильные и красивые. Ты красивый, Мато Хотан.  
Он молчал. Похоже, особой радости ему мое признание не доставило, но и не разозлило. Он как будто растерялся.  
Я вдруг почувствовал, что все это начинает отдавать одним из тех романов, которые так любила читать вслух моя матушка.  
— Только тебе надо вымыться, — сказал я.  
Он отвел взгляд и некоторое время разглядывал свои колени.  
— Да, — сказал он. — Мато Хотан понимать его запах. Мато Хотан давно нет понимать запах.  
Да уж. Там был не воздух, а яд. И он задурманил мне голову.  
— Потому нет отпускай меня? — тихо спросил индеец.  
— И поэтому тоже. И вообще, это как-то не здорово — только что я сижу, разговариваю с человеком, а потом раз — и его нет. Еще и с моего разрешения.– Я посмотрел на кружку, которая стояла передо мной. — И я тебе уже говорил — мне очень нужна помощь. Я тебя не обманываю.  
Он помолчал, водя взглядом по стенкам типи.  
— Мато Хотан знать, как убить его. Мато Хотан нет знать, как жить, — он повернул ко мне лицо. — Ты помогать.  
Я?  
— Мато Хотан ты помогать.  
Парень, я не знаю, что в таких случаях делают. Я не врач. Я не священник.  
Я хотел сказать ему об этом, но посмотрел ему в глаза и не стал ничего говорить.  
Если я не могу тебе помочь, то останется только отдать тебе нож. Своими руками.  
Ну что ж, тогда придется что-нибудь придумать.  
Самое простое.  
Для начала мы поужинаем. А в это время нагреется вода, и ты вытрешь с себя тряпкой часть грязи, которая на тебя наросла я не знаю за сколько недель. А я смою со свой головы рога из волос и засохшей крови. Потом мы будем спать. А завтра вечером, после того, как сделаем всю необходимую работу у хижины, мы вернемся сюда, я разожгу огонь и растоплю снег на воду, и ты вымоешься уже как следует, и твои волосы не будут липнуть к спине.  
Мы будем работать, много, на морозном воздухе, и он постепенно вынет из твоей груди яд. Потом настанет весна, когда все просыпается, а за ней лето. Мы уйдем отсюда куда-нибудь на берег большой реки. Ты будешь купаться в реке, и ее прохладная вода омоет твое тело, день за днем смывая с него все, что тебе хочется забыть.  
Но это будет летом.  
— Я помогу, — сказал я. — Ты только слушайся меня.  
Я протянул ему на ладони кружку — ее дно до сих пор приятно согревало кожу. Он изучающе посмотрел на меня, взял кружку за ободок, поднес к губам и осторожно отхлебнул. Его лицо слегка сморщилось, но не с отвращением, а как будто от непривычной яркости вкуса. Он облизал губы и отпил еще.  
— Скажи, Мато Хотан — это что значит?  
— Мато, — сказал он. — Медведь.  
— А Хотан?  
Он оторвался от кружки и внимательно осмотрел внутренность типи, ощупывая глазами каждый предмет. Видимо, не нашел того, что нужно. Несколько неуверенным жестом он поднял руку к лицу, прижал указательным пальцем внешний уголок глаза и скосил глаза в сторону от меня.  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Не понимаю.  
Тогда он задрал голову, приоткрыл рот и пальцем подпер верхние зубы.  
— Зубастый?  
— Нет, — сказал он. — Как зубы. Как снег.  
— Белый!  
Но Мато Хотан не знал слова «белый». Тогда я дотянулся до жестянки с сахаром, открыл ее и показал ему зернистый порошок внутри.  
— Как сахар, — сказал я.  
Он удовлетворенно кивнул.  
Мне вдруг представился белый медведь. Такой же, как здешний бурый, только весь белый, без единого темного волоска. И совсем не злой. Не шатун с ввалившимися боками, готовый задрать первое встречное мясо — а толстый и сытый, с густой шерстью, он бродит просто потому, что ему нравится гулять зимой по лесу. Я представил, как он бредет по заваленному снегом бурелому, принюхиваясь к спящей под сугробами живности и проходя мимо; трется плечами и грудью о снег, выпятив вверх подушку зада с пушистым кругляшом хвоста, отдыхает на пригорке, сидя как человек, сутулясь и расставив толстые задние лапы…  
— Белый медведь, — сказал я, не в силах удержаться от улыбки.  
Он отвернулся, кажется, немного обиженный моим весельем, и снова принялся пить кофе.


	2. Осина, Растущая Вверх

Схваченная морозом хвоя мягко похрустывает у меня под ногами. Она даже не холодная — легкие уколы не позволяют крови в ступнях застояться. Я иду по голой земле, а мне не холодно. Хорошо, что мои ноги привычны ступать не по коврам, а по жесткой траве и песку. Белый бы здесь не прошел. А я иду.  
Я иду вниз, скользя по камням и опавшим иголкам, и весь этот сор катится из-под моих ног по склону горы. Склон уже не очень крутой, я чуть сгибаю колени. Ноги пока не устали. Значит, я пройду еще далеко.  
Внизу река. Нет, не река, а широкий ручей. Я могу перейти его в десять шагов. Я летом пробовал. На том берегу стоит роща осин. Тогда, в конце лета, они безостановочно трепетали желтеющими листьями, а между листьев и ветвей просвечивало лазурное небо. Как ленты на рубашке моего отца. Золотистые листья на голубых лентах.  
Сейчас вокруг нет ни золотого, ни синего. Все печально и подернуто пепельной дымкой. Она предвещает снег.  
Я иду медленно, осторожно ставя ноги. Ни к чему ранить ступни, или, хуже того, оступиться и упасть вперед — это было бы нелепо. Не хочу расцарапать колени. Я никогда не стоял на коленях. Никогда.  
Я иду дальше и плачу, потому что я только и делал, что на них стоял. Но слезы высыхают быстро. Вокруг слишком спокойно. А я иду в свой последний путь. Негоже мужчине переходить великую границу со слезами на глазах.  
Еще несколько шагов — и земля выравнивается, и вот я уже на берегу ручья. Хотя это и не берег — полоса земли перед шуршащими по камням стеклянными волосами. Дева, которая расплела здесь волосы, очень печальна. А может, это молодой воин. Или старик. Да, старик. Вода седая. И по берегам заросла льдом.  
А за ручьем поднимаются к небу осины. Мои широкоплечие братья, стоящие высоко в небо! Вы переплелись руками, вы держите друг друга, когда бывает сильный ветер. Я иду к вам. Вот только перейду этот ручей.  
В мае вы покроетесь нежной листвой, которая осенью превратится в золото, и сквозь него будет глядеть небесная лазурь. Во всем мире нет такого золота, как у вас, и с ним не сравнится тусклый металл пришельцев. Я ничего этого не увижу, но я буду чувствовать. Я буду лежать среди ваших стволов, раскинув руки далеко — так далеко, как меня растащат звери.  
Вот только я перейду ручей…

Я знал, что должен шагнуть вперед, но я медлил. Я чувствовал, что, как только ступлю в ледяную воду, для меня не будет пути назад.  
А потом я услышал осторожное потрескивание веток где-то недалеко позади. И напряженно-веселый голос. Он сказал:  
— Ого, закаленные булочки!  
Я обернулся.  
Среди деревьев стоял молодой охотник с темной густой бородой. Он был в теплой одежде, в меховой шапке, и на сгибе локтя держал ружье. И он улыбался.  
Когда я обернулся, он тут же перестал улыбаться.  
— Мать твою… — он быстрым шагом пересек разделяющее нас пространство. — Ты ранен?  
У него были голубые глаза — такие же, каким бывает небо осенью, между ветвями осин. Охотник взял меня за локоть и отодвинул руку в сторону.  
Нет, я не был ранен. Это просто порез. Безобидный и неглубокий. Куда мельче того, что остался на моем сердце.  
Но я, надо сказать, был спокоен. Я даже не удивился, что этот охотник появился здесь, в чужих владениях.  
Наши люди не владеют землей. В нашем языке нет такого слова — владеть землей. А белые так говорят, поэтому и владеют.  
Земля, на которой мы стояли, принадлежит скверному человеку. Моему хозяину. Бывшему хозяину.  
Охотник вгляделся мне в лицо.  
Он покачал головой, ничего не спрашивая, положил ружье на землю и снял с себя одеяло, перекинутое круговым валиком с плеча на бедро. Одеяло было толстое, шерстяное, в красную клетку с белым. Оно очутилось у меня на плечах. От него было немного теплее. Но это было не важно. Я ведь почти не замерз.  
— Ты можешь идти?  
— Могу, — сказал я. У меня получилось не очень хорошо. Как будто я говорил со ртом, полным сырого теста.  
У него было приятное лицо. Незлой человек. Жаль, что я не мог его хорошо разглядеть. Я смотрел на него одним глазом, а оттого, что я раньше слишком сильно приглядывался к осинам, у меня разболелась голова.  
Он взял меня за руку и подвел к поваленному дереву, из которого торчали корни.  
— Садись.  
Когда я сел, он запахнул у меня на груди одеяло — напрасно, ведь мне не было холодно — и снял свои сапоги и носки. Затем надел сапоги снова.  
Я не понимал, почему он это делает, пока он не начал надевать носки, до сих пор теплые, мне на ноги.  
— Мне и так тепло, — сказал я.  
— Молчи.  
У него был очень строгий, озабоченный голос. Но, когда он поднялся с колен и взглянул на меня, он улыбался. Правда, глаза были беспокойные, но он улыбался.  
— Ну вот, теперь доберемся без проблем.  
— Куда?  
— До палатки, — сказал он.  
— Мне нужно перейти ручей.  
— Успеешь, — уверенно сказал он. — Подожди здесь. Я сейчас вернусь.  
Он ушел за деревья, из-за которых появился.  
Я остался сидеть, немного растерянный. Но отдохнуть было приятно.  
Из-за деревьев донеслось постукивание копыт. Охотник появился на берегу, а следом за ним, ведомая за поводья, появилась большая лошадь буланой масти.  
Остановив ее возле меня, охотник открепил от седла и расстелил поверх него рваное серое одеяло. Затем развернул лошадь ко мне боком, поговорил с ней, гладя по морде, потянул вниз за поводья и надавил на холку. Лошадь встала на передние колени, а затем полностью опустилась на землю.  
Охотник вынул у нее из-под боков и расправил стремена.  
— Давай, — сказал он мне, — тебе надо сесть верхом.  
Он помог мне подняться и подойти к лошади. Поддерживаемый его крепкими руками, я перекинул через нее ногу и опустился в седло. Теперь шерстяное одеяло кололо меня между ног. На поваленном стволе было куда приятнее.  
Охотник вдел мои ноги в стремена — забавно это смотрелось, толстые серые носки, вдетые в железные петли — и сказал мне держаться крепче за луку, а лошади сказал подниматься и потянул за повод. Она встала. Меня качнуло, я едва не упал — хорошо, что ногам была опора.  
Втроем мы двинулись вдоль берега ручья. Вода бежала мимо нас, как бесконечный встречный путник. Вокруг попадались облетевшие осины, березы, но целых рощ больше не было — только ели и, встопорщенные последними листьями, засохшими прямо на ветвях — кусты вдоль леса.  
Охотник со мной не разговаривал, и это было хорошо, иначе он мешал бы мне глядеть по сторонам.  
Вскоре мы вышли за владения моего хозяина. Бывшего хозяина, напомнил я себе. Границу отмечал большой утопленный в земле камень. Проезжая мимо, я зацепился за него взглядом.

Типи я увидел не раньше, чем лошадь поравнялась с пригорком, на котором оно стояло. Его окружала темная хвоя. Странное типи, без узоров, слишком грубое — такое не свернешь за короткое время, если придется срочно переносить стоянку.  
Земля перед ним была усыпана щепками.

Остановив лошадь, охотник сказал мне спускаться, и я упал на него из седла. Я просто хотел вынуть одну ногу из стремени, а вместо этого стал заваливаться набок. Охотник меня поймал. Наверное, я сильно его стукнул, падая. Было стыдно. Тело меня плохо слушалось. Но моих сил хватило, чтобы заползти на четвереньках внутрь типи. Я был рад, что хоть этим избавил охотника от лишнего труда.  
Внутри было темно, но он сразу зажег лампу.  
Там были какие-то толстые свертки на полу, ящики, меха, сваленные в кучу. Посреди типи на подставке стоял чайник, а под ним чернели уголья. Больше я ничего не разглядел. Мне вдруг стало все равно. Под руками и коленями у меня были оленьи шкуры. Холодный мех быстро согревался от моей кожи. Я еще немного прополз вперед, а потом лег, прижавшись к меху щекой. Он был дивно прохладный. Когда тело опухает, лучше приложить к нему холод. Или приложить тело к холоду. Что я и сделал.  
Я еще слышал и чувствовал, как охотник тормошит меня, пытается перевернуть на спину, но мне уже было все равно. Совсем.

Я проснулся и увидел над собой наклонный кожаный навес. Наверное, у него был унылый вид, потому что мне сразу стало печально. Хотя ничего такого печального в этом навесе не было, всего лишь покрышка типи, отделяющая тепло костра от холода и ветра снаружи. Но мне стало невыносимо грустно, и я заплакал.  
Это было очень больно. Когда слезы сочатся в щель между опухшими веками, соль щиплет кожу.  
Я привстал — от этого у меня в голове раздался шум, и типи, освещенное костром, закружилось вокруг меня в танце — я замер, опираясь на локти, и кружение и шум в голове постепенно стихли. Тогда я осторожно стал подниматься, чтобы сесть. С меня свалился вниз край одеяла. Я был накрыт одеялом и лежал тоже на одеяле.  
Сбоку раздался шорох. Я повернул голову и здоровым глазом увидел расплывчатого белого охотника, который, искажаясь и растягиваясь, как отражение в капле воды, подошел и сел возле меня на корточки.  
— Как ты? — спросил он.  
Я плакал — у меня сами собой катились слезы, щекотали мне щеки — хотя все еще не знал, почему. И, когда он меня спросил, я вспомнил.  
Я вспомнил, из-за чего я плачу. Стало очень стыдно и горько и злобно. Я быстро вытер глаз, которым видел, и провел рукой по второму. И взвыл от боли.  
— Ты что, дурной? Осторожнее…  
Он оттянул мою руку от лица и поднял мою голову за подбородок и оглядел меня. Взгляд беспокойных синих глаз словно бы прикасался к моей коже, и там, где он прикасался, становилось прохладнее.  
У него было суровое бородатое лицо зрелого мужчины — и очень молодые глаза.  
— Ничего, — сказал он. — Сейчас сделаем легче.  
Он отошел от меня и принялся возиться с посудой, сидя перед очагом. Слышно было, как в какую-то железную плошку льется вода. Я не смотрел на него — опустив голову, я вглядывался в то, от чего ушел.  
— Сядь-ка прямо, — он вернулся и, поставив то, что держал в руках, на пол, помог мне сесть. На полу стояла миска с водой, и в ней плавал клочок белой ткани. Еще один обрывок, длинный, со свисающими нитками, болтался у охотника на плече.  
Он поднял в одной руке миску, вынул из нее и сжал комок — вода полилась между пальцев — размял его, чтобы помягче, и прикоснулся им к скуле под заплывшим глазом. Я отдернул голову.  
— Ну нет, ты сиди спокойно. А то я не смогу смыть все это у тебя с лица.  
Он подождал, пока я снова подставлюсь, и стал промокать мне лицо. Я следил за его синими глазами, а он зорко следил за своей рукой. Он то окунал комок ткани в воду, то вынимал его прохладным. Вода в миске стала мутной, бурой.  
Он размочил коросту в ноздрях и над верхней губой, вытер ту сторону рта, которая не была разбита, осторожно обтер подбородок и шею. Когда он прикасался с опухшей коже вокруг рта, у меня из десен словно выстреливали молнии. Наверное, от удара зубы пошатнулись в своих гнездах. Зубная боль создана, чтобы мучить человека.  
Выплеснув воду из миски за дверь, он вернулся и налил воды снова. Этой, чистой, и еще одним обрывком, оторванным от обрывка, что висел у него на плече, белый омыл мне лоб и виски и принялся стирать кровь вокруг порезов. Порезов было всего два; они сходились, как перекрещенные ветви, одна короткая, другая длиннее. Длинная ветвь перечеркнула мое тело наискось, от подмышки до верхнего выступа бедра. Вторая заканчивалась во впадине, где я когда-то был соединен пуповиной с моей матерью.  
За все это время он только и сказал:  
— Хорошо, что неглубоко.  
Окончив мытье, он снял белую тряпицу с плеча и промокнул, где вымыл. Потом он смазал мне лицо и порезы какой-то зловонной мазью, перевязал тело полосами холста. От запаха мази тошнило, но двигать лицом стало легче. Хотя я не особенно им двигал. Когда я увидел, что охотник отложил в сторону лекарство и взялся за продукты, я лег, отвернувшись от него, от костра, от чайника на подставке, и выше натянул одеяло.

В тот день я много спал и ничего не ел. Хотя, когда охотник давал мне воду, я ее выпивал. Один раз он дал мне сладкий кофе, чуть теплый, но я не смог его пить — от сладкого невыносимо ныли десны.  
К ночи у меня поднялся жар. Несильный. Я кашлял, но тоже несильно. Меня почти не знобило, вместо этого тело наполнилось горячей ватой, стало лениво, я просто лежал и думал об этом ощущении. Мне было почти хорошо. Обо мне заботились. Мне не надо было идти к осинам, мне даже не надо было кому-то прислуживать или идти в частные покои, чтобы мной там снимали телесный недуг. Я просто лежал под одеялом, закрывал глаз, открывал глаз, смотрел на полог, на чем-то занятого охотника; засыпал. Я не думал о том, что случилось.

На другое утро лицо болело злее, но опухоль немного спала — наверное, подействовала мазь. Второй глаз приоткрылся, через него я видел узкую, как лезвие ножа, полосу света. Но ворочать глазом было больно — в глазнице будто перекатывался железный шар с шипами, — так что я больше держал веки закрытыми.  
А вот не шевелить губами не получилось. Надо было есть. Охотник дал мне хлеба, а перед этим приложил к моим губам тряпицу, чтобы она впитала жир от мази.  
Едва я попытался открыть рот, как все трещины на губах ожили.  
Я лежал, отщипывая от куска хлеба крошки, и вкладывал их в ту сторону рта, что не была разбита. И осторожно перекатывал их во рту языком, пока они не растворялись в слюне. Тогда я их глотал. Так я съел весь мой хлеб.

Охотник несколько раз выходил наружу по каким-то своим надобностям. Когда он откидывал дверь, мне мельком открывалось белое небо. Возвращаясь, он приносил на плечах и шапке прозрачные белые хлопья.

Ближе к полудню охотник, разжигая под чайником огонь, спросил, кто меня так отделал. Я ему рассказал, шевеля одной стороной рта. Нужно знать, кто твои соседи. Особенно если они такие, как мой хозяин. Бывший хозяин.

\-----

Он приехал к нам два лета назад. Я тогда жил с племенем в таких местах, где мало деревьев, а если есть, то низкие, и еще там много ровной земли. Через места, по которым наши люди кочевали с незапамятных времен, белые хотели проложить железную лестницу. По ней железные кони тянули железные фургоны взад и вперед, из одного селения белых в другое. Грохот фургонов распугивал дичь, железный путь разделял бизонье стадо. Нас эта беда до тех пор миновала, но живущее за холмами племя, по чьим землям уже протянулась лестница, бедствовало. Им было трудно охотиться, люди стали голодать.  
Мой отец, вождь, послал к белым, которые строили железный путь, нескольких человек. Один из них понимал язык пришельцев, другой умел гладко говорить, а еще двое были богатые годами и мудростью. «Объясните, — сказал им отец, — как нам повредит железный путь. Попросите их остановиться».  
Наши люди ушли и через семь дней вернулись. Но не одни, а в сопровождении белых. «Главный человек на строительстве стал на нас кричать, — рассказали они отцу. Я стоял рядом и слушал. — Он грозился вызвать солдат, чтобы они вразумили нас при помощи сабель и ружей, хотя мы ни на кого не собирались нападать. Но за его злобой был страх, и мы догадались, что он не главный, что над ним есть человек главнее. Что, может быть, нужно идти прямо к Великому Отцу белых, чтобы он принял нас и выслушал».  
Так они говорили.  
«Но нам повезло. У главного на строительстве гостил важный человек, который часто видит Великого Отца и о многом с ним разговаривает. Он обещал нам помочь. Мы привезли его с собой, потому что он хотел увидеть, как мы живем».  
Они говорили, а этот человек, о котором они говорили, стоял и смотрел на отца, но больше — на меня.  
Он был невысокого роста и стоял очень прямо. У него были волосы цвета глины, такие же усы и борода, и глаза желтые и косые. Как у рыси. Мне он не понравился. Я подумал, что Великий Отец вряд ли бы стал водить дружбу с человеком, у которого такие глаза. Но я до того мало видел белых, и подумал, может быть, многие из них похожи на этого, с рысьими глазами. Может, у них это считается красивым. К тому же, одежда у него была добротная и новая, как будто только что сшитая. И при нем были еще четыре человека с ружьями. Должно быть, он на самом деле имеет видное положение в своем племени.  
Мой отец повторил ему то же, что сказали наши посланники, и пригласил его пройти между типи, посмотреть, как мы живем. Но белый поблагодарил и заверил, что в этом нет нужны — он уже убедился, что мы достойные люди, и, по пути сюда, осмотрел местность — дорога действительно должна пройти по лучшим пастбищам, это несомненно нанесет нам урон. Он попросил позволения переночевать рядом с нашей стоянкой, за ночь он все обдумает и посоветуется со своими спутниками, а утром даст нам ответ. Отец с радостью согласился.  
Они развели костер рядом с нашими типи. Девушки и дети подходили к ним, чтобы посмотреть на странные лица и светлые волосы, пощупать необычную одежду. Солдаты смеялись и угощали их своей едой.  
Когда я, уже поздно ночью, прошел мимо их костра в типи, где жил Девять Орлов, никого из наших рядом с гостями уже не было. Солдаты раскладывали на земле постели, а желтоглазый лежал на спине, закинув ногу на ногу, и что-то писал — потом я узнал, что палочка у него в руке называется карандашом, а предмет, на котором она оставляла черные следы — блокнотом. Когда я прошел мимо, желтоглазый что-то сказал громким и веселым голосом. Я остановился и оглянулся — он смотрел на меня. Он поманил меня рукой, я подошел. Желтоглазый оглядел меня с головы до ног и, улыбнувшись, что-то мне сказал. Но я не знал его языка. Тогда он обернулся к солдатам и сказал что-то им. Они засмеялись. Он засмеялся тоже и махнул рукой, отпуская меня, и я ушел.

Я тогда многое про него понял. Белые сильно отличаются от нас, они говорят на непохожем языке, одеваются по-другому и имеют другие черты, но то, что красиво для нас, красиво и для них. Значит, не так уж мы и отличаемся. Желтоглазый был из тех, кто вожделеет красоту в мужчинах — я понял это по взгляду, которым он ощупал мое тело и мое лицо.  
А если для нас красиво одно и то же, то и уродливо одно и то же. Желтоглазый не был красивым, по меркам своего племени, и на лице у него отражалась недобрая суть. Какой именно была эта суть, я не знал, но понял, что ждать от него добра не приходится. Разве что у него есть свои причины помогать нам. Зло иногда ненароком делает добро.

Такими взглядами, каким одарил меня пришелец, меня ласкали многие наши люди — и женщины, и мужчины. Разница между ними и желтоглазым была в том, что наших людей мне не нужно было опасаться. Большинство из них не были злонамеренными, а если такие находились, то они бы не осмелились причинить зло сыну вождя. Никто не смел на меня претендовать, не спросив перед этим моего желания.  
Только Девять Орлов.

Девять Орлов был могучим воином и намного меня старше. Когда мои руки, неслабые, но тонкие, только начали обрастать мускулами, его руки были, как переплетенные вместе дубовые ветви, его плечи, как каменный панцирь; но в нем было изящество, которому позавидовала бы и юная девушка. Его жена уже работала вместе с дочерью, когда женщины томили шкуры; он уже брал сына с собой на охоту, а мне только исполнилось восемнадцать. Я смотрел на него, как на воплощение божества, вышедшего из леса к людям.  
И вот я стал замечать, что он смотрит на меня в ответ.  
Открытые взгляды, полные восхищения. Мне они очень льстили. Вокруг столько женщин и мужчин, которые хотели бы, чтобы Девять Орлов обратил на них внимание — а он смотрит на меня.  
Мне завидовали. А некоторые недобрым словом поминали мою мать.

Она была из другого народа, с севера. Когда они с отцом стояли рядом, мать возвышалась над ним на целую голову — над ним, над вождем племени, властная своей красотой и силой. От нее мне достались лицо и рост.  
Многие смеялись над тем, что у меня лицо моей матери. Но Девять Орлов не смеялся.

Однажды днем, когда я проходил мимо его типи — я уже не помню, зачем и куда я шел — он вдруг выскочил оттуда, схватил меня и затащил в прохладную тьму, пахнущую едой и телами живущих в ней людей. Жена Девять Орлов молча взяла детей и легла с ними, отвернувшись к пологу, а он уложил меня на свою постель. Я был удивлен и даже испуган, но не ждал от Девять Орлов ничего плохого, поэтому не сопротивлялся. Я ждал, что он мне объяснит, что от меня хочет.  
А он сел на меня верхом, оседлав мои бедра, молча оглядел мое тело, потом склонился и принялся тереться об меня лицом и гладить руками. Теперь его могучие ладони не сдавливали меня, а ласкали, и я сразу воспламенился. Я выгнулся вверх, чтобы соединиться с его гладкой, как отшлифованный камень, горячей грудью, его животом, прячущим жизнь за латами из плоти, его членом, пока еще укрытым от меня повязкой. Девять Орлов распрямился и лег сверху, вдавливая меня в колючий мех бизоньей шкуры. Он взял мою голову в свои ладони и долго и нежно посмотрел на меня, блестя глазами в полумраке. «Ты меня хочешь?» — тихо спросил он. Я хотел ответить, но горло у меня пересохло, и я просто кивнул. Он отполз вниз и неловкими движениями рук, обычно таких верных, развязал на мне повязку, а после склонился и взял меня в рот. Я совершенно потерял голову, мне казалось, что я весь там, в этой горячей полости, в которой тысячи змей извиваются и трутся об меня, распаляя мое тело. Я слышал свои стоны как будто со стороны, и мне было все равно, что жена Девять Орлов лежит в нескольких шагах, повернув к нам согнутую спину и заслоняя собой детей.

Она со мной после этого не говорила и не здоровалась, но не сказала ни слова протеста, когда ее муж приводил меня в типи, и позже, когда я стал приходить туда сам. Однажды я спросил Девять Орлов, почему она так сговорчива. Он рассмеялся, показав ровную дугу верхних зубов, и сказал мне, что он и ее тоже не обижает.

Я не был воином, хотя мне довелось участвовать в сражениях и убивать врагов. Когда другие мужчины отправлялись в военный поход, я неизменно оставался среди тех, кто охранял стойбище. И когда Девять Орлов, украшенный скальпами, приводил отряд домой, он возвращался не только к жене и детям. Он возвращался ко мне.

Утром вождь, в сопровождении старейшин, воинов и своих родичей пошел увидеть гостей. За ночь на небо набежали тучи, вся трава, дрожа, тянулась в одну сторону.  
Белые уже собрали постели и закончили утреннюю еду. Желтоглазый отставил в сторону свою тарелку, поднялся и, отряхиваясь, поприветствовал вождя.  
Отец спросил, хорошо ли гости переночевали, и получил утвердительный ответ. Затем желтоглазый сообщил ему, что за ночь обдумал решение — он согласен нам помочь… при этих словах он замолчал и так выразительно поглядел на отца, что тому не осталось ничего иного, кроме как спросить, что белый возьмет за свою помощь… это был странный вопрос — взять у нас все равно было нечего. Деньгами мы не пользовались, желтого металла, который так ценится белыми, в нашем стойбище не было. У нас была земля, но мы ей не владеем, поэтому не могли и отдать, а если бы и могли, то не стали бы этого делать. А больше ничего ценного, такого, что могло бы соблазнить человека в хороших сапогах, у нас не было. Так что я гадал и не понимал, что от нашего племени может хотеть желтоглазый.  
Желтоглазый сказал: «Его», — и указал на меня.  
Все наши разом замолчали, и белые тоже молчали — слышно было только, как где-то на стойбище играют маленькие дети, да ветер свистит в шестах, увенчавших верхушки типи. Затем наши взорвались возмущенными криками.  
Девять Орлов выступил вперед, потрясая перед носом желтоглазого копьем. Он кричал — как белый посмел о таком даже помыслить? Отец голосом и жестом сказал всем замолчать, а когда установилось подобие тишины, спросил бледнолицего, зачем ему понадобился человек из нашего племени.  
«Мне нужен проводник, — ответил тот через переводчика. — Строительство железного пути не остановить, но его можно направить так, чтобы железные фургоны побежали по худшим местам, которые не годятся под пастбища и охотничьи угодья. Для того чтобы определить такие места, мне нужен человек, хорошо знающий местность. После этого я планирую углубиться в сторону заходящего солнца и разведать земли на всем протяжении до края плато. И тут мне тоже понадобится помощник».  
Отец, кивнув, сказал, что понимает и признает его нужду — но разве не нужен ему помощник старше и опытнее?  
Желтоглазый ответил, что, когда он отправится в селение Великого Отца белых и расскажет о наших трудностях, тот, возможно, захочет встретиться и сам поговорить с одним из наших людей. Ведь теперь наши народы живут бок о бок, а соседей требуется знать, чтобы уважать. «Этот молодой человек, — говорил он, глядя на меня, — обладает благообразной наружностью, и, судя по тому, что находится в ближайшем окружении вождя, — это достойный молодой человек. Если он еще и годится в проводники, я бы взял его с собой».  
Мне хотелось возразить, что мы с белыми соседями давно уже живем не бок о бок, а как палец и заноза, но я промолчал.  
А Девять Орлов молчать не стал и сказал. Только он сказал все гораздо хуже. Но переводчик не перевел, а отец велел Девять Орлов замолчать, пока его не прогнали с совета.  
«Но как же, — спросил вождь, — мой сын будет говорить с Великим Отцом, если он не знает вашего языка?»  
«О, — легко улыбнулся желтоглазый, — я его научу».  
Отец, помолчав, ответил, что бледнолицые должны ждать его решения, и удалился. Одни из нас пошли за ним, остальные разошлись к своим жилищам.

Но, когда место стоянки белых скрылось за шатрами наших людей, отец повел меня не домой, а, показав, что мне нужно следовать за ним, пошел на противоположный край лагеря. Мы вышли за пределы голосов. Дальше, насколько хватало глаз, лежали тучные холмы. Земля наших предков.  
Отец остановился и повернулся ко мне.  
«Сын, — сказал он мне, — ты слышал, что хочет бледнолицый».  
Я подтвердил, что слышал.  
«Если бы это был кто-нибудь нашей крови, — сказал отец, — я переломил бы трубку мира и занес бы над его становищем топор войны. Но это бледнолицые. Мы не знаем их обычаев. Может быть, у них так заведено. Может быть, ему действительно нужен человек, по которому Великий Отец мог бы судить обо всем нашем народе».  
Я посмотрел на отца — на его круглое морщинистое лицо, увенчанное гордой короной из перьев, на коренастое, как будто придавленное к земле тело. Отец никогда не был красив. Он никогда не ловил таких взглядов, которым желтоглазый прошелся по мне — разве что на кромке детства, когда он еще не понимал их значения.  
Но я ничего не сказал.  
«Я бы с готовностью пошел с ним сам, если бы это могло уберечь земли наших предков от железной лестницы. Но он хочет тебя. Тебя я не могу и не буду принуждать. Выбор за тобой. Как скажешь, сын, так и будет».  
«Я готов с ним идти».  
Вождь покачал головой.  
«Не решай поспешно. Я даю тебе время до завтрашнего полудня, чтобы ты все хорошо обдумал. Если тебе для размышлений понадобится больше времени, то оно у тебя будет. Бледнолицые подождут».  
В его голосе прозвучала угроза.  
Мне не нужно было время для раздумий, оно меня страшило. Когда мы с отцом направились сюда, я заметил, что Девять Орлов скрытно следует за нами. Он и сейчас на нас смотрел, прячась за одним из типи. Я кожей чувствовал его взгляд.  
Если у меня будет время, то он сможет меня уговорить и не даст спасти нашу землю от железного пути. Я боялся его горячих рук, властных губ, могучего сердца — я чувствовал его стук, когда Девять Орлов прижимал меня к своей груди. Его раскаленного любовного копья, которое могло убедить меня в чем угодно.  
«Не нужно ждать, отец. Я уже все решил. Я еду с бледнолицыми».  
Отец сдвинул брови, его голова склонилась. Он взял меня за локоть.  
«Так тому и быть. Внуки наших внуков будут помнить, что ты для них сделал».  
Мы вернулись в лагерь. Девять Орлов опять проследовал за нами, не слишком прячась за шатрами, и уже открыто подошел к нашему типи. Там ждала целая толпа.  
Отец приказал звать бледнолицых.  
Те пришли и остановились перед вождем. Желтоглазый почтительно держал свою шляпу в руках.  
«Мой сын согласен быть твоим проводником, — сказал отец. — Я его отпускаю».  
«Нет!»  
Девять Орлов вышел вперед и встал между нами и желтоглазым.  
«Я принял решение, Девять Орлов, — сказал вождь. — И ты ему подчинишься. Если ты не согласен, то можешь откочевать от стана».  
«Могу ли я быть согласен? Вождь, понимаешь ли ты, что требует бледнолицый? Если бы у тебя была хоть капля гордости, то мы бы сейчас убили этих глумливых пришельцев и поснимали с них скальпы, а трупы бросили псам!»  
Солдат, стоящий рядом с желтоглазым, наклонившись к его уху, что-то тихо говорил. Желтоглазый поглядывал на Девять Орлов настороженно, но без страха. Скорее, с любопытством.  
«Успокойся, Девять Орлов», — сказал я.  
Он перевел взгляд на меня, и у меня все перевернулось внутри.  
«Ты знаешь, — сказал он, — какие земли заставит тебя исследовать эта бледная змея».  
Да, я знал.  
«Я еду, чтобы спасти нас от голода, — сказал я. — Отойди».  
Девять Орлов выпрямился, раздув ноздри. Нижние веки у него заблестели от влаги. Он посмотрел на моего отца.  
«Я бы лучше умер от голода, чем отдал сына на поругание», — медленно и желчно сказал он.  
Затем он повернулся ко мне, плюнул мне под ноги, назвал страшным словом и ушел — прямой, с широко развернутыми плечами.

«Почитай этого человека, сын, — сказал мне отец на прощание. — Выполняй все, что он потребует».  
Пусть он видит, что получил от нас достойный откуп, мысленно добавлял я, вспоминая эти слова под стук копыт моего коня.  
Я показал белым неплодные земли, где прокладка железного пути меньше всего повредила бы нашим посевам и охотничьим промыслам: зазубренный скалистый кряж с осыпями у подножия. Оттуда мы по каньону направились на запад.  
Пока мы ехали, мне начало покалывать шею странное ощущение, такое я всегда испытывал, когда знал за собой слежку. К тому времени, как стемнело, это ощущение усилилось до заметной щекотки в затылке и груди. За нами совершенно явно кто-то следовал. Но я ничего не сказал моим спутникам.  
Когда, поужинав, стали расстилать постели, желтоглазый смерил меня длинным взглядом и сказал, что, если буду так же служить каждый день, то далеко пойду. Я понял его, потому что один из солдат, как оказалось, понимал наш язык. Это наполнило меня негодованием: значит, они понимали все наши разговоры между собой, но предпочитали слышать еще и то, что говорит переводчик.  
Что такое «далеко пойду» — этого я не знал.

На ночь поставили двух дозорных, потому что места были опасные и уже не наши.  
Меня разбудил ружейный выстрел. Открыв глаза, я успел заметить, как один из дозорных валится набок, пытаясь руками достать до стрелы, торчащей из спины, а другой лихорадочно перезаряжает ружье.  
Все были уже на ногах.  
Желтоглазый крикнул, указывая на костер. Подошвы сапог ударили по огню, он стал быстро гибнуть, разбрасывая вокруг охапки искр. Свистнула стрела, и второй дозорный с криком схватился за плечо. Ружья разом обернулись в ту сторону, откуда прилетела пернатая вестница смерти, и выбросили в ночь оранжевые залпы.  
Огонь погиб, и все охватила серая тьма. Ее чуть разбавляло мерцание звезд. Мы, присев и пригнувшись, поводя только головами, следили, не мелькнет ли где движение. До рассвета никто не сомкнул глаз. У раненого солдата вытащили стрелу и перевязали плечо. Я ощупал острие, оперение и древко. Это была хорошо знакомая мне стрела.

При свете раннего утра мы разделились и, держа ружья наготове, с разных сторон направились к тому месту, откуда прилетели стрелы.  
Девять Орлов лежал на камнях под приземистым вязом, раскидавшись и запрокинув голову. Вместо левого глаза и виска у него было запекшееся кровавое месиво. Выкрашенный в черное подбородок торчал в небо, белые молнии на щеке были запятнаны бурыми брызгами.  
Я сел возле него на землю, сдавил голову руками и запел. Мой голос казался мне самому собачьим воем.  
После того как я выпел самое острое горе в рассветное небо и песня иссякла сама собой, ко мне подошел Желтоглазый. Его сопровождал солдат, знавший наш язык. Желтоглазый положил руку мне на плечо.  
«Он сам виноват, — перевел солдат его слова, — но мне очень жаль».  
Я кивнул.

Раненый стрелой чувствовал сильную боль, и Желтоглазый отправил его обратно к строителям железного пути, поручив доставить туда на лошади труп второго дозорного. Девять Орлов хоронить не стали, и мне не дали на это времени — оставили мою любовь под деревом, чтобы над ее плотью глумились стервятники.

Он был сам виноват. Он напал. Он ослушался вождя и оскорбил меня, назвав тем страшным словом.  
Но как бы я хотел, чтобы мой отец так же сказал «нет!» — когда желтоглазый вытянул руку и указал на меня, чтобы мой отец, так же, как Девять Орлов, крикнул — «нет!»  
Как бы я хотел, чтобы Девять Орлов схватил меня могучими руками, намотал мои волосы на ладонь, скрутил меня, как пленницу, придавил к земле — и никуда не отпустил.  
Как бы я хотел, чтобы он был жив…

До начала созревания ягод мы — Желтоглазый, я и двое солдат — обследовали не заселенные белыми, но не враждебные им земли на западе. Солдаты за это время обросли длинными темными бородами, а круглая, рыжая и кудрявая борода Желтоглазого заскорузла от пыли и пота и торчала клочьями. Что сталось с раненым солдатом, который, сопровождая труп, уехал в сторону железного пути, я так и не узнал. Потом я спрашивал об этом Желтоглазого, но он ответил, что не интересовался дальнейшей судьбой этого человека.  
Вначале все было сносно. Желтоглазый был мной доволен. Мы сделали большой крюк к северу и вернулись к железному пути. За это время блестящая лестница с деревянными перекладинами сильно продвинулась в сторону наших земель. Я был в тревоге, но знал, что сделать пока ничего нельзя: сначала нужно, чтобы Желтоглазый переговорил со своим Великим Отцом.

В поселении белых было все и так, и не так, как у нас. Там тоже было шумно, но у нас этот шум состоял из людских голосов, а здесь тяжелые молоты стучали по железным клиньям, звенели длинные блестящие брусья, когда их на подводах доставляли к растущей лестнице и сгружали возле нее на землю. Белые пели, как и мы, но их песни звучали по-другому, отрывисто и коротко, как рассерженная речь. И в них было слишком много слов. В песнях у белых много слов, почти одни слова  
А чтобы танцевать, белые строят специальные дома и запускают туда женщин.

Однажды мы с Желтоглазым зашли в железный фургон, и железный конь, выдыхающий из головы дым и искры, потащил наш фургон и другие, сцепленные с ним, на север по лестнице.  
Это странное ощущение. Ты спишь, ты гуляешь ногами внутри фургона, ты ешь пищу — и одновременно ты движешься по земле. Сильно трясло, сильнее и опаснее, чем в деревянной повозке, которую влечет настоящая лошадь из крови и мускулов. Когда едешь на обычной повозке, рытвины видно издалека, и их можно если не объехать, то подготовиться. Когда едешь в железном фургоне, то тряхнуть может всегда, и с этим ничего не сделаешь. А еще железный конь очень громко стучит своими круглыми копытами. И фургоны тоже стучат. Особенно ночью, когда из-за этого трудно уснуть.

Дым черным столбом поднимался над головой железного коня и тянулся за ним следом. На рассвете этот дым, как и сам железный обоз, черной тенью бежал по земле, по холмам, скалам и деревьям. Деревьев становилось все больше.

Я узнал, что Желтоглазого зовут Анталфи, но уже задолго до того, как я это узнал, он велел мне называть его хозяином.  
Дом хозяина стоял в больших горах, заросших деревьями, которых я никогда прежде не видел. Вместо листьев у них были зеленые колючки, и колючки не сходили с ветвей круглый год. Но между ними попадались и такие, у которых колючки не кололись, а к холодам опадали на землю. А еще деревья с листьями. Одни осенью желтели, другие загорались румянцем, как вбирающее в себя огонь железо.  
Дом был большой, в нем могло бы жить целое стойбище — если, конечно, жить так, как привыкли белые люди, выделять для себя горсть земли и объявить своей. Но в доме, кроме хозяина, жили только я, конюх и преклонных лет белый человек, который убирался в комнатах и готовил еду. Больше там никого не было, и в округе тоже.  
Хозяин прожил там некоторое время, отдыхая от путешествий. Три раза он выезжал на охоту, брал с собой меня и конюха.  
В конце лета он уехал. Ужиная вечером накануне отъезда, он позвал меня к себе в комнату. Там было жарко, пахло едой, горели свечи, освещая красные, узорно вышитые одеяла на стенах. Хозяин сидел в своем большом кожаном кресле, развернутом боком к столу. Я подошел и встал рядом. Он держал в одной руке бокал с огненной водой. Он пощелкал языком, высасывая мясо из щелей между зубами, и сказал, что пора ему уже ехать к Великому Отцу, передать нашу просьбу. Я был рад таким словам. Он попросил меня встать рядом с креслом на колени. Прежде я стоял на коленях только перед Девять Орлов, но это был не знак покорности, поскольку в такие моменты Девять Орлов был в моей власти. Но для этого человека, который обещал остановить продвижение железной лестницы в наши земли, я готов был сделать многое. Почти все.  
Он положил ладонь мне на голову, погладил, перебирая волосы, затем с улыбкой погладил по плечу. И затем разрешил мне встать и отпустил.

Он вернулся, когда листья на деревьях в лесу поменяли свой цвет, но еще не опали.  
В тот же вечер он показал мне бумагу, данную ему Великим Отцом. Это был твердый лист, с узорами по всем краям. На нем было много написано черными чернилами, а внизу стояла длинная закорючка, со многими извивами и петлями. Хозяин сказал мне, что это имя Великого Отца, написанное им самим. А слова, написанные на бумаге, говорят, что наше племя запрещено обижать и запрещено захватывать наши охотничьи земли. Поэтому дорога должна пройти по бесплодному участку, осмотренному хозяином во время его путешествия.  
Что мне было делать? Я поверил. Больше ничего не оставалось. Может быть, я сумел бы пройти по этим горам до железной лестницы, а там отправился бы вдоль нее пешком и, в конце концов, вышел бы к землям, где жило мое племя. Так я проверил бы, говорит хозяин правду или нет. Но я не мог уйти, потому что ослушался бы напутствия, данного мне отцом.  
Так что я поверил и остался.  
На моих глазах хозяин приколотил этот лист молотком и гвоздем к стене в своей спальне.  
Через день я встал на колени между его раздвинутыми ногами. Он сидел в кресле и гладил меня по голове. Потом он сжал мои уши в кулаках, защемив вместе с ними и волосы.

Это не было больно. Не каждый раз. Ничего такого, чем я бы не занимался много раз с Девять Орлов. Но это было по-другому. Когда рядом был Девять Орлов, когда он обнимал мою грудь или мои бедра, когда ложился сверху, раздвигая мое тело, или раздвигал для меня свое — я чувствовал его, я был там всей кожей, всем телом, я чувствовал острее, чем на самой важной охоте, скрип потной кожи оглушал меня, удары плоти о плоть то наполняли меня смехом, то приводили в неистовство, как скачка распаляет обезумевшего коня. Когда я лежал рядом с Девять Орлов, прижимаясь ухом к его груди и слушая стук сердца, гладил его мокрый живот — мне казалось, я в самой середине мира, в предвечной утробе, откуда все произошло.  
Когда мое тело лежало рядом с хозяином на его постели, я как будто стоял рядом, отвернувшись и оглохнув, и смотрел на стену, на которой бледнел подписанный Великим Отцом листок.  
А в остальном это вполне можно было терпеть.

И то, что началось позже, перед тем как хозяин уехал во второй раз, тоже оказалось на удивление несложно терпеть.  
По вечерам он стал звать конюха. Он сидел в кресле и смотрел, как мы с конюхом на полу, покрытом медвежьей шкурой, сплетаемся в телесной схватке. После этого я остужал губами его накопленный от зрелища жар.  
Он любил положить меня на кровать и встать надо мной, развернувшись лицом к моей промежности. Я был как земля, в которую вбивают железный кол, чтобы намертво соединить ее с тяжелым железным брусом. Но тот кол, что вбивался мне в рот, к счастью, можно было размягчить.  
Потом хозяин смотрел, как я руками вымучиваю из себя наслаждение. Но у меня получалось плохо, и он не часто заставлял меня это делать.

Наверное, мне было бы легче, если бы я разрешал себе в это время думать о Девять Орлов. Но я не хотел осквернять память того, кто пожертвовал жизнью, пытаясь выручить меня из добровольного плена.  
И я не хотел разменивать по мелочам память нашей любви.

В конце осени, когда начал падать снег, хозяин уехал. До весны, сказал он.  
Мы остались втроем — старик, который присматривал за домом, я и конюх. Стало тихо. Вокруг дома налегли сугробы. У них был крутые бока и вершины, как у холмов. Снег лежал легкий и большой — стоящие вокруг ели не давали ветру разгуляться и сдуть с земли белый покров.  
Мы выгуливали лошадей, охотились для пропитания себя и сторожевых собак, но больше времени проводили в доме, в комнате, где горел камин. Конюх подходил ко мне с предложениями любви, но я отказался. Отец велел мне подчиняться Желтоглазому, а не его слугам. Довольно с меня одного демона. Когда конюх попытался принудить меня силой, я его поборол, повалил на землю и удавкой затянул вокруг побагровевшей шеи воротник. «Хочешь меня?» — спросил я.  
Он, хрипя ноздрями и мокрой щелью рта, пошевелил головой — нет.  
Я его отпустил.  
Старик наблюдал за всем с полным равнодушием. Может быть, он слишком много видел в своей жизни, чтобы возня двух тел могла его взволновать.  
Конюх с тех пор обходил меня стороной. Я ни с ним, ни со стариком почти не разговаривал. Я отдыхал от осени.

Хозяин вернулся позже, чем обещал — летом, когда по вечерам в воздухе стоял запах прогретой солнцем хвои. Он сильно изменился. И он приехал не один.  
Теперь у него на пальцах появились кольца, много колец из любимого бледнолицыми золота. Одно кольцо было продето сквозь мочку левого уха. На шее у него каждый день появлялись то цепи с подвесками, то причудливо завязанные галстуки. Он стал для выездов верхом надевать красную куртку, а дома носил длинное узорное платье с меховыми отворотами. Волосы у него были чем-то склеены и лежали ровными жесткими волнами, кончики усов топорщились вверх. Когда хозяин проходил мимо, от него волной ударял запах сладкий и густой, как аромат тысяч цветов, погибших в наполненной дождевой водой яме.  
Хозяин рассказал, что зимой был на другой стороне света, плавал на большой лодке через огромную воду. «Насколько огромную?» — спросил я. «Ну, когда стоишь на одном берегу, то другой не виден». — «В сторону восходящего солнца есть такие же большие озера, — сказал я. — Нам рассказывали об этом старики. Один человек отправился на лодке через озеро и плыл пять дней. На пятый ему пришлось ловить рыбу и есть ее сырой, потому что запасов мяса не хватило». Хозяин рассмеялся. Он вообще был в хорошем настроении. Он поднял с блюдца, стоящего у него на колене, маленькую неудобную чашку, зачем-то оттопырил мизинец и отхлебнул кофе. «Дурак ты этакий. Если бы этот ваш индеец поплыл на своей лодке через такое озеро, через которое переплыли мы с Эндрю, его бы самого рыбы съели. До Старого Света на пароходе плыть две недели, а ваши скорлупки с веслами потонут по пути. Это так далеко, что, когда у нас тут день, у них вечер. А еще там люди в глаза не видели краснокожих. Правду я говорю, Эндрю?»  
Молодой человек, в присутствии которого мы вели этот разговор, посматривал на меня искоса и смущенно улыбался.  
Он был лицом и сложением совсем не похож на Желтоглазого, но одевался так же, только еще диковиннее. Кожа на лице была чистой и свежей — он каждое утро сбривал с нее волосы, оставляя на щеках и подбородке едва заметную синеватую тень. Коротко остриженные волосы он, как и хозяин, заглаживал назад.  
Только, в отличие от моего хозяина, все это он делал не сам, а с помощью слуги.  
Этот слуга — толстый, одышливый человек — приехал на второй повозке, окруженный со всех сторон сумками и большими ящиками из кожи. Когда обе повозки остановились у переднего входа, хозяин сразу же повел юношу в высокой черной шляпе — мне было велено называть его «мистер Эрскин» — в дом, а слуга вместе с конюхом принялся перетаскивать поклажу в комнату, примыкающую к спальне хозяина.

Эта комната стала использоваться как кладовая для вещей гостя, а жил мистер Эрскин вместе с Желтоглазым в его спальне. Дверь туда почти все время была открыта. По утрам в спальню приходил слуга, чтобы помочь своему хозяину одеться, побрить его и причесать. Штаны мистер Эрскин завязывал и рубашку застегивал сам, но подавал ему одежду слуга, и он же затягивал ремни на обуви, завязывал галстук и отряхивал одежду юноши щеткой, когда тот прихорашивался перед зеркалом. Мой хозяин сидел тут же, в кресле, и, посмеиваясь, наблюдал за всеми этими действиями. Меня он иногда тоже звал, чтобы я подал ему табак или налил в бокал огненной воды. Раньше он это всегда делал сам, но, видимо, привычка к удобной жизни заразна, как болезнь. И так же, как болезни, ей подвержены не все.  
Пока слуга причесывал и удобрял помадой черные волосы юноши, тот капризным голосом жаловался, что ему не хватает уединения — почему он должен всю ночь проводить рядом с Желтоглазым, слушать его храп? Он даже не может без помех почитать книгу. На это хозяин с усмешкой отвечал, что свободных комнат в доме хватает, пожалуйста, только пусть мистер Эрскин будет готов посреди ночи идти к себе и ложиться в холодную постель. И там читать, сколько душе угодно. Потому что он сам, хозяин, из своей спальни никуда не пойдет.  
Пока юноша застегивал пуговицы на исподнем, слуга терпеливо ждал рядом с отглаженной сорочкой в руках. Потом мистер Эрскин поворачивался к нему спиной и вытягивал назад длинные тонкие руки, чтобы слуга надел на них рукава. У мистера Эрскина было тонкое, но не слабое тело и необыкновенно белая кожа. Все его движения были свободны и изящны — правда, привычные движения. На охоте, если приходилось пешком карабкаться куда-то вверх, он становился неловок. Но на конной прогулке, или ногами гоняя по прогалине мяч, или здесь, в спальне, он двигался с ловкостью лесного кота. Наверное, таким же гибким и легким он должен быть и в постели.  
Несколько раз, стоя с открытой табакеркой возле кресла, я заглядывался на юношу, на его белый живот, на котором чернели родинки, и вдруг замечал, что хозяин наблюдает с интересом, только не за мистером Эрскином, а за мной. Мне становилось стыдно, и я отводил глаза. Хозяин только шире улыбался.

Слуга выносил из спальни ночные сосуды, гладил одежду своего хозяина и оказывал ему другие, более личные, услуги. Однажды утром хозяин ушел в конюшню посмотреть лошадь, которая, по словам конюха, ночью могла занедужить, а меня послал сказать об этом мистеру Эрскину. Когда я подошел к хозяйской спальне, там раздался возмущенный вопль и глухой стук, а затем из дверей выскочил слуга. Глаза у него были вытаращены, галстук сдвинут набок. В руках он держал маленькие ножницы и пустой жестяной судок. Он посмотрел на меня, тряся губами — казалось, он видит на моем месте не меня, а кого-то другого, может быть, такого же человека с той стороны мира, как и он сам. «Руки у меня кривые, видишь ли! — обвинительно сказал он. — Пусть сам стрижет, если умеет!» После этого он зачем-то сунул мне в руки судок, бросил в него ножницы и ушел по коридору.  
Я постоял перед спальней, не уверенный, что мне делать, и, наконец, зашел туда.  
Мистер Эрскин сидел на краю кровати, поставив одну ногу на постель, и обеими руками сжимал ступню. Перед кроватью валялся опрокинутый табурет. На мистере Эрскине была только сорочка, застегнутая на две пуговицы вверху. Ниже она расходилась, как крылья палатки, и мне было видно его мужское достоинство, уткнувшееся в простыню между молочно-белых ляжек. Смугло-розовое, такое же, как его ладони, успевшие немного загореть. Волосы вокруг были сбриты, как на груди и животе. От этого член был похож на крупный желудь, укрепленный в чашечке плоти.  
Юноша поднял голову и удивленно на меня посмотрел. «А, это ты, Джо… (Джо — так меня с самого начала называл хозяин.) Что тебе?» Не зная, что ответить, я вместо слов показал ему судок с ножницами. Юноша поморщился, отнял руку от ступни и поглядел на ладонь в красных разводах. «Подай мне виски и полотенце». Я так и сделал, немного замешкавшись, потому что я хуже его слуги знал, где и что находится в этой комнате — но мистер Эрскин, если и был недоволен, меня не подгонял.  
Он смочил из бутылки полотенце, приложил его к пальцам ноги и зашипел сквозь зубы. «Вот увалень!» — пробормотал он. И, кивнув на дверь: «Это я про него». Он посмотрел на меня, и на его лице незаметно появилось какое-то другое выражение. «Может быть, ты подстрижешь?» Я торопливо опустил глаза, извинился и сказал, что не умею. Когда я после этого взглянул на мистера Эрскина, он не сердился, как я ожидал увидеть, а улыбался. «Ладно, — сказал он. — Иди и позови этого болвана».  
Я еще раз зачем-то извинился и вышел. А закрыв дверь, прислонился к стене.

Той же ночью слуга мистера Эрскина, «болван», отыскал меня на кухне, где я помогал старику разделывать оленину для копчения. «Иди, — сказал болван, — твой тебя зовет». Я отложил топорик, вымыл руки и отправился в хозяйскую спальню.  
В комнате горели обе лампы, возле кровати и на полке у дверей. Хозяин уже лежал в постели, заложив руки за голову и выставив на обозрение волосатые подмышки. Мистер Эрскин стоял возле кровати с другой стороны и расстегивал рубашку. «А, Джо, — хозяин улыбнулся мне. — Задерни-ка занавески». Я немного удивился. Когда Желтоглазый и его молодой друг ложились в постель для любви и сна, комнату для ночи готовил привезенный из-за огромного озера слуга. Но я подошел к окнам и сделал, как хозяин велел.  
Молодой человек стряхнул с плеч рубашку. «Возьми», — он протянул ее мне. Я подошел, хотя последние несколько шагов дались мне нелегко. Юноша внимательно смотрел на меня черными глазами. Его губы были чуть напряжены, отчего рот казался меньше и полнее. Когда я взял у него рубашку, то мой взгляд невольно соскользнул на его выбритую грудь, с четко обозначенными костями и неожиданно плавными грудными мускулами, с темной родинкой у левого соска. Я опустил голову и не смотрел на него, пока он снимал штаны. «Положи на кресло», — сказал мистер Эрскин, отдавая мне одежду. Я сделал, как было велено, и остановился возле кресла, ожидая дальнейших распоряжений.  
Мистер Эрскин поставил одну ногу на постель и нагнулся, рассматривая ее пальцы. Я знал, что не должен на него смотреть, что это нехорошо и, наверное, неуважительно по отношению к моему хозяину, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. У него родинки были и сзади: одна с внутренней стороны щели, черная муха на белой коже, другая — сзади на ляжке, и еще одна на выпуклом мускуле вверху левой голени. «Ты что там смотришь, Эндрю?» — спросил хозяин. «Он мне порезал пальцы, пока стриг ногти». — «Джо?» — хозяин смеялся. «Не болтай глупостей. Мой недоумок». Юноша с досадой щелкнул языком. «Болит?» — «Немного. Весь день мешало ходить». Хозяин глянул на меня, и я быстро отвел глаза.  
Мистер Эрскин выпрямился и повернулся ко мне лицом.  
«Я могу идти?» — спросил я, глядя в пол.  
Хозяин помолчал.  
«Нет», — сказал он.  
Я посмотрел на него. Улыбаясь краем рта — навощенный ус сильнее задрался вверх — он лениво откинул одеяло и, так же лениво шевельнув ногой, стянул его с себя. Его член, полностью напряженный, лежал у него на животе, и становая жила изгибалась вверх, как рыбья спина.  
Хозяин провел раскрытой ладонью по члену вверх и обхватил ладонью его голову. «Закрой дверь, — сказал мне он. — Подойди сюда».  
Мистер Эрскин стоял передо мной, опустив руки вдоль тела. Очень красивые руки — с тонкими запястьями, обвитыми жилами, как стебель вьюна обвивается вокруг молодой рябины. Член оставался почти таким же маленьким, каким я увидел его утром — удлиненный желудь, покоящийся на двух орешках в кисете из розовой плоти. Я решился и взглянул ему в глаза, серьезные глаза, почти мрачные, и тут он улыбнулся. «Ну, чего ты боишься?» — спросил он.  
«Джо, это неучтиво, — сказал хозяин. — Мы разделись, а ты стоишь, как на параде. Ты меня что, не уважаешь?»  
Я помотал головой и принялся торопливо стаскивать с себя одежду. Снимая штаны, я придержал член рукой, чтобы он не колыхался в воздухе.  
Желтоглазый велел, и я лег на постель лицом вверх. Холодная простыня обожгла меня, и кожа по всему телу натянулась острыми точками. Хозяин, опираясь на локоть, провел ладонью по моему животу и взял в кулак мой член, как раньше взял себя. Мне хотелось остановить его руку, это было почти больно, но я только вдавил пальцы в простыню и, закрыв глаза, прижался щекой к подушке.  
Постель прогнулась — мистер Эрскин забрался на нее и сел на меня, коленями обхватив мои бедра. Его пальцы коснулись моей груди, очертили длинную впадину, разделяющую мой торс на правую и левую части. Он прикоснулся ладонью к моему лицу, заставляя меня положить голову прямо. Я открыл глаза и посмотрел на него, видя все очертания туманными, а цвета — яркими. Он медленно наклонился — длинноносое лицо с черными глазами приблизилось ко мне — обхватил ладонями мои плечи, склонился к самому лицу, едва не касаясь носом моего носа, и зачем-то открыл рот. Я невольно попытался отодвинуться, вдавливая затылок в подушку. Что он делает? Он усмехнулся, провел большим пальцем по моему лбу. «Не бойся, дикаренок», — шепнул мистер Эрскин. И его рот, горячий и мокрый, накрыл мои губы.  
Со мной никто так прежде не делал — ни хозяин, ни Девять Орлов. Этот юноша, опустив веки с длинными черными ресницами, облизывал мои губы, как пытаются с ложки слизать приставший к ней мед. Я вдруг почувствовал, как твердо то, что давит на мой напряженный член, и застонал в обхватившую мои губы жаркую пещеру. Его язык тотчас скользнул ко мне в рот. Я больше не мог лежать неподвижно, я положил ладони на его выпяченный зад и сжал полушария — они были маленькими и твердыми. Мои пальцы мяли неподатливую плоть, сдвигаясь к самому дну ложбины — и вот они уткнулись туда, где в ложбине притаился зыбучий песок. Юноша застонал, и его стон отдался дрожью в моих губах, в моем языке.  
«Хватит, хватит, — сказал хозяин, и его ладонь просунулась между нашими шеями. — Эндрю, ты так сорвешь овацию в первом акте».  
Юноша оторвался от меня, и мне пришлось его отпустить.  
«Намочи его», — сказал хозяин.  
Эндрю отполз назад, пригнулся, опираясь ладонями на мои расставленные бедра, и, облизав мой член от основания до вершины, взял его в рот. Губы и язык скользили почти невесомо, покрывая мою плоть слюной. Иногда юноша выпускал мой член изо рта, плевал на него сгустки и разглаживал их языком.  
Хозяин гладил меня растопыренной ладонью по груди и прикасался губами к щеке. Я повернул голову, чтобы ощутить на вкус его рот. «Развратный сукин сын», — пробормотал хозяин и сдавил мой левый сосок между пальцами. Боль вспышкой пронзила мое тело, я дернулся и тут же замер — юноша прищемил зубами навершие моего члена. «Они говорят, что белые не дают им покою, — сказал хозяин, щекоча мне губы усами. — Но ты видишь, Эндрю, белые просто мало их дерут… Они хотят, чтобы их драли. Да, Джо?» Я не отвечал, потому что кольцо губ вокруг моего члена не давало мне сосредоточиться на мыслях. «Да?» — повторил хозяин и снова ущипнул меня за сосок, только теперь правый. «Да», — выдохнул я. «Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя отодрали?» — «Да». Я хочу. Я хочу. Проклятый бледный червь, я хочу, чтобы ты меня отодрал. «Подождешь», — сказал хозяин.  
Должно быть, он сделал мистеру Эрскину какой-то знак, потому что тот оставил меня и поднялся на ноги. Я разлепил веки и посмотрел на него. Он стоял надо мной, улыбаясь. Член слегка покачивался — орган вытянулся, как прут, маленький, тонкий и, наверное, очень твердый.  
Эндрю присел надо мной на корточки, взял рукой мой член и направил его вверх, прилаживая к отверстию в своем заду. Его живот выгнулся вперед, кости над бедрами туго натянули белую кожу. Он задрал подбородок и со стоном, полным боли и томления, насадил себя на мой член — насадил так, что твердые полушария его зада прижались к моему паху.  
Я из-под век следил, как он скользит вверх и вниз, и чувствовал каждое движение кожей. Его член мотался, навершие рисовало в воздухе смазанные узоры. Хозяин, ублажая себя рукой, внимательно смотрел туда же. Я запрокинул голову, и мой взгляд скользнул вверх, к пологу кровати.  
И только теперь я увидел — на стене, на том месте, где хозяин повесил письмо Великого Отца, ничего не было.  
«Хватит, Эндрю, — сказал хозяин. — Пора».  
Юноша замер. Я застонал от досады, и слова моего языка вылились из меня, как вода из кожаного мешка.  
Эндрю медленно снялся с меня, оставляя мой член обнаженным под холодным воздухом, и опустился на кровать между моих раздвинутых ног. Я приподнял голову, чтобы видеть, что он делает. Он просунул ладони мне под колени и с усилием поднял мои ноги над кроватью, а затем толкнул от себя — согнул мои ноги и меня — ляжки прижались к животу. Больно упираясь руками мне под колени, Эндрю склонился над моей промежностью. Язык, который только недавно извивался у меня во рту, коснулся моего заднего отверстия, и я с криком откинул голову назад. Юноша облизывал срамное место, щекоча его, увлажняя, мне безумно хотелось, чтобы его язык проник в меня, я комкал в руках простыню.  
«Ты что лежишь, как благородный? Держи ноги сам», — зло сказал хозяин. Я обхватил ладонями ноги с внутренней стороны, и Эндрю отпустил меня. Несколько раз плюнув мне на заднее отверстие, он размазал слюну пальцами, а затем один из этих пальцев надавил и скользнул внутрь меня. «Еще… — выдохнул я. — Прошу, еще…» Хозяин рядом фыркнул. «Не знал, что ты такая шлюха, Джо. Что-то ты меня об этом не просил…»  
«Я ему нравлюсь больше, чем ты», — сказал Эндрю, смеясь.  
«Может, и он тебе нравится больше, чем я? — хозяин тоже засмеялся, но я различил в его голосе угрозу. — Сейчас я это исправлю… Ну все, хватит. Давай».  
Эндрю вытащил палец, придвинулся ближе и засунул в меня свой отросток — мне показалось, не толще пальца.  
Хозяин поднялся, встал на кровати, слегка напружинив колени, и ткнул свой член в губы Эндрю. Тот открыл рот, и распухшая головка скользнула внутрь.  
Язык метался, как пойманная рыба, и вскоре член моего хозяина заблестел от покрывшей его слюны. Желтоглазый отступил назад, обошел Эндрю и опустился на колени позади него. Юноша наклонился и налег на меня, подпирая плечами мои икры. От него пахло потом и водой из флакона. Покрасневшее лицо с приоткрытыми губами нависло прямо над моим.  
Вдруг Эндрю широко открыл рот в мучительной гримасе. Его бедра и живот прижались ко мне так тесно, как он не мог бы прижаться своей силой. Хозяин притиснул его ко мне. Желтоглазый подождал и стал толкаться в его бедра. Эндрю поворачивал голову, зажмурив глаза. Я лежал, сдавленный, как свернутая валиком шкура. По звукам соития, по тому, как тело Эндрю вжималось в меня, я чувствовал, что хозяин любит его в зад, вынимает член на полную длину и толкает обратно, мне же достаются лишь удары. Отросток юноши — крупный желудь — неподвижно засел внутри меня, я его едва чувствовал. Пошевелиться я не мог, а мой член, твердый, как древесный корень, упирался мне в живот и был со всех сторон зажат плотью. Я попытался добраться до него рукой — ладонь лишь скользнула по складкам притиснутых друг к другу тел.  
Эндрю, между тем, уже освоился, его лицо разгладилось. Он наклонился ко мне и коснулся моих губ губами и языком. Языком, которым он облизывал мне заднее отверстие. Я обхватил его губы ртом, как захватывают порез на предплечье. Жаркая кровь ударила мне в низ живота, еще немного — и подкатит судорога, которая разрешится сладостными спазмами…  
Юноша подбросил голову вверх и задышал часто и шумно. Его тело напряглось. «Да…- выдыхал он. — Да…» Хозяин, нависший над нами темной тенью, заурчал и зафыркал, как зверь над добычей. Он еще несколько раз толкнулся в Эндрю, толкая вместе с ним и меня, и остановился.  
Я внутри себя ничего не почувствовал.  
Хозяин отодвинулся и мгновение спустя обрушился рядом на постель. Юноша отлепился от меня и лег между нами. Его белое тело порозовело, и там, где были сгибы, покрылось красными полосами.  
Я разогнулся, ступни скользнули по постели. Я приподнялся, глядя на свой напряженный член, повернул голову и посмотрел на лежащих рядом людей. Хозяин тяжело дышал. «Ну… чего вытаращился? — спросил он между выдохами. — Ступай».  
Я не верил своим ушам.  
«Давай, давай… пошел отсюда».  
«Арчи…» — Эндрю повернул голову к нему.  
«Ничего, справится. Он привык. А мне его рожа надоела».  
Я с трудом сел, спустил ноги на пол и поднялся с кровати. Ноги плохо меня слушались, все тело ныло, член висел как гиря, наполненный даже уже не желанием, а болью.  
«Дверь не забудь закрыть», — сказал хозяин.  
Я поднял с пола свои штаны и попытался их надеть, но каждый раз, как поднимал ногу, меня шатало и я снова ставил ее на пол. Потом мне что-то вступило в голову. Я оглянулся на двух мужчин, лежащих на кровати, собрал свою одежду и, волоча ее по полу, направился к двери прямо в таком виде.

Пол в коридоре был холодный. Меня окружала темнота, а впереди была узкая полоса столовой, высветленная луной.

Я лег на кровать, подождал, пока она согрелась, и прикоснулся к себе. Я водил рукой, думая о белых ляжках и мотающемся между ними члене, но мои мысли вдруг соскользнули, как рука, пытающаяся ухватиться за мокрое от пота плечо, и я увидел Девять Орлов. Он сгустился из темноты и лег на меня горячим животом, раздвинув коленом мои ноги. Его волосы упали мне на лицо и плечи — я вдохнул их запах. Он заключил мою голову в ладони и шептал мне, склонясь низко, как я красив и как он меня хочет… Девять Орлов был слишком большой и тяжелый — слишком живой — и я не смог на этот раз прогнать его, отодвинуть туда, где он находился все остальное время. Он начал двигать бедрами, его каменно-твердое копье терлось о мое, как трется спиной о дерево лесной вепрь…  
Когда я кончил, мое лицо было мокрым. Даже уши были мокрыми. Я перевернулся набок, уткнулся лицом в подушку и заплакал, сжимая в кулаке и кусая набитую перьями ткань.

Шли дни и ночи, и я все-таки пронзил его сзади. Зад был твердым, но расходился подо мной как масло, лучшие бархатистые ножны для моего клинка. Когда я сдавливал его ягодицы, мой член терся о черную родинку с внутренней стороны щели. Я мимолетно задался вопросом, не больно ли ему от этого, но меня слишком занимало в тот момент другое.  
А потом мы лежали бок о бок, и наши губы и языки скользили одному и тому же лезвию, порой сталкиваясь и жарко смыкаясь, и между нами повисали нити общей слюны.

Кажется, он был неплохой человек, этот мистер Эрскин. Только изнеженный. Он без труда забирался в седло и мог провести верхом полдня, но целиться из винтовки на весу ему было не под силу, и он охотился с легким ружьем. В лесу он никогда не пил из родников, боясь простуды, а вместо этого терпел полузадушенную воду из фляги.  
И он так уставал на охоте, что на другой день оставался в доме. А хозяин, у которого силы и крепости всегда было с избытком, брал винтовку и отправлялся в лес один. Или с конюхом, который тоже был хорошим стрелком.

В тот раз мистер Эрскин тоже остался в доме, сказав, что у него болит голова. Может быть, она у него и в самом деле болела. Когда я увидел его днем, он был бледноват.  
На нем было длинное платье с поясом — хозяйское платье. Они с хозяином иногда зачем-то носили одну и ту же одежду, хотя у мистера Эрскина своей было целых два ящика.  
Он остановил меня возле кухни. Я как раз вышел оттуда, чтобы отнести в гостиную чистый поднос для пепла от сигарет.  
Мистер Эрскин подошел ко мне так близко, что я вынужден был отступить к стене. Еще шаг назад — и я оказался бы зажатым в угол. Хотя зачем мне было отступать от этого хрупкого юноши, разве я его боялся?  
Он посмотрел мне в глаза, потом, скользнув взглядом вниз по моему лицу, поднял руку — широкий рукав упал к локтю, обнажив загорелое предплечье — и прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к краю моего рта.  
Я приоткрыл губы.  
Я не знал, хорошо ли я делаю, позволяя молодому человеку заигрывать со мной, пока моего хозяина нет дома… конечно же, нехорошо. Но он мне нравился. Поэтому, когда он потянулся губами ко мне, я не шагнул назад, а наоборот, наклонился. Мне нравилось соприкасаться губами, как он меня научил.  
Мы отстранились друг от друга, тяжело дыша.  
Он еще раз провел пальцами по моим губам и взглянул мне в глаза, прищурившись в улыбке. «Ты хороший», — сказал он.  
Он взял меня за руку. «Пойдем». И, как ребенок — ребенка, который выше его на голову, повел за собой в гостиную.  
День был жаркий. Все окна, кроме верхнего над дверью, были открыты, и на стены падали медовые лучи. Пахло прогретым лесом.  
Эндрю взял со столика миску с фруктами и сел на кушетку у стены. Он подождал, пока я поставлю поднос для пепла на стол, и сделал знак, чтобы я сел рядом с ним. Когда я это сделал, он откинулся назад, положив ноги на обшитую бархатом подставку, и приобнял меня одной рукой.  
Он взял из миски вишню и положил в рот. Кожа вокруг вишни натянулась округлой выпуклостью, между губ торчал черенок. «Я думал, что индейцы злые, — задумчиво сказал Эндрю, шевеля одной стороной рта. — У меня дома только и разговоров о том, что вы нападаете на поселенцев и срезаете с них скальпы».  
«Мы так и делаем», — ответил я.  
Он внимательно вгляделся в меня, словно пытаясь понять, шучу я или нет, потом рассмеялся.  
«Не похоже».  
Он языком ловко освежевал вишню и выплюнул косточку на ладонь.  
«Расскажи, как ты попал к Арчи?»  
Я рассказал.  
Пока я рассказывал, его лицо становилось все серьезнее и напряженнее. Поначалу он ел ягоды, но потом замер с комком сырых косточек в руке, и только слушал.  
«Как интересно», — сквозь зубы сказал он, когда я замолчал.  
Наверное, у него и в самом деле болела голова. Он стал очень бледен. Я опять поразился, как бела его кожа, хотя волосы и глаза чернее, чем иной раз встречается у наших людей.  
«А где это письмо Великого Отца, о котором ты говоришь?»  
«Я не знаю. Оно всегда висело на стене в спальне у хозяина, но когда… мы были втроем, в первый раз, я его не увидел».  
«Ясно…»  
Он посмотрел на вишневые косточки в ладони.  
«Ты ступай, Джо. Я побуду один».  
С легким сожалением я поднялся с кушетки и ушел, оставив его отдыхать. Мне не хотелось уходить. Из окна пахло так хорошо, в комнате стояла такая уютная тишина, и рука мистера Эрскина на моем плече была такой теплой…

Ночью дверь в спальню хозяина была закрыта, и из-за нее доносился шум. Отдельных слов разобрать было нельзя, но они двое там спорили и ругались. А потом раздался вскрик. И еще крики, только сдавленные — как будто мистер Эрскин зажимал себе рот рукой.  
Я сидел в коридоре, на полу у стены, и слушал все, что творится в спальне.  
Потом за их дверью послышались шаги, и я едва успел вскочить и скользнуть за выступ стены. Мистер Эрскин прошел мимо меня в гостиную. Он сильно сутулился. На нем были штаны и накинутая на плечи белая сорочка.  
Я без помех пробрался к себе в комнату, оставил дверь чуть приоткрытой, и немного позже услышал, как из хозяйской спальни прошел в гостиную второй человек.  
Они там разговаривали, правда, немного, хотя сидели очень долго. Свет за окном потускнел — луна закатилась, осталось только рассеянное мерцание звезд. Потом один вышел в коридор и, тяжело ступая, ушел в хозяйскую спальню.  
Я лег на кровать, но долго не мог заснуть.  
Разбудил меня стук в дверь. Это был болван — заспанный, помятый — щеки так опухли, что бесцветные глаза смотрели на меня сквозь щели.  
«Идем, — бросил он. — Мне одному надрываться, что ли. Надо уложить вещи».  
«Какие вещи?»  
Но он не ответил, отвернулся и заколыхался прочь по коридору.  
Я оделся и вышел за ним.  
Дверь в спальню была открыта. Проходя мимо к кладовке, я заглянул в спальню и увидел мистера Эрскина, сидящего на кровати. На нем была серая дорожная накидка. Но сердце у меня дало сбой, когда я увидел, что обращенная ко мне сторона рта опухла, перечеркнутая темно-красной полосой.  
Не раздумывая, я шагнул через порог в спальню, но тут навстречу мне из-за двери встал хозяин. Я посмотрел ему в глаза и отступил. Они не мигали, они потемнели, и в них было написано: «Убью».  
На его ладной крепкой талии косо сидел патронташ с револьвером в кобуре.  
Я счел за лучшее уйти в кладовку.

Слуга понес на улицу последний чемодан. Мистер Эрскин ждал снаружи у повозки. На нем была та же высокая черная шляпа, что и в день приезда. Лицо, осунувшееся за ночь, казалось уже не таким молодым.  
Когда я вышел на крыльцо, он повернулся и взглянул на меня. Я не понял, что означает его взгляд, но, если бы глаза можно было слышать, его глаза бы кричали. И, если то, что я в них разглядел, было сочувствием, то сочувствие это могло обжечь.  
Бледный, он посмотрел на моего хозяина — тот, в клетчатом красно-зеленом костюме, стоял возле второй повозки. Лошади, запряженные в нее, уткнулись мордами в задний борт первой.  
Хозяин не глядел ни на него, ни на меня. Он безучастно вынул из кобуры револьвер и крутанул барабан, проверяя, сколько в нем патронов.  
Эндрю снова перевел взгляд на меня.  
«Прощай, Джо», — сказал он разбитыми губами, отвернулся и неловко взобрался на первую повозку, где уже сидел наш конюх. Тот оглянулся назад. Хозяин махнул ему рукой — поезжай. Конюх прикрикнул на лошадей, встряхнул вожжи, и повозка тронулась с места.  
Слуга забрался на вторую, угнездившись среди тюков и чемоданов. Хозяин сел с ним рядом. Упругий взмах поводьев — и эта повозка тоже покатила прочь.  
Я провожал глазами черную шляпу и спину в дорожной накидке, пока они не скрылись за деревьями. «Прощайте, мистер Эрскин», — молча сказал я.

Повозки вернулись уже по темноте. В каждой сидело по одному человеку.  
Старик возился на кухне, готовя ужин. Я взял керосиновый фонарь, вышел на крыльцо и остановился ждать хозяина.  
Он поднялся по ступеням тяжелой и немного неуверенной походкой. Пиджак был расстегнут, галстук куда-то делся, расстегнутый ворот рубахи открывал заросшую грудь.  
Он поравнялся со мной, и на меня пахнуло кислым запахом огненной воды.  
Хозяин тихо взял меня за плечо и завел в дом. Возле порога он взял у меня из рук фонарь и повесил на настенный крюк. Не глядя на меня, он снял пиджак и аккуратно бросил его на пол. Затем он стал закатывать рукава рубахи. Левый, правый. Он посмотрел на ладонь правой руки, сжал ее в кулак, разжал. На поросшем рыжими блестящими волосами предплечье вздулись и расслабились мускулы.  
Затем он поднял голову и взглянул мне в глаза. Лицо было неподвижным, но совершенно бешеным. И пьяным. Пьяным какой-то внутренней отравой, которая отсекает все мысли, кроме одной, но не туманит зрения. Он видел меня. Он ясно видел только меня.  
Его лицо мгновенно исказилось звериным оскалом, он схватил меня левой рукой за ворот, притянул, а кулаком правой с размаха ударил в скулу. Я мотнулся вбок и еще не успел осознать первый удар, как второй сшиб меня на пол.  
Он стал бить меня ногами. Я скорчился, как гусеница, и, как мог, заслонился руками, но острые носы его ботинок пробивали этот непрочный заслон, доставая до тела. Он бил по животу, по ногам — до них было проще достать. Один раз пнул в лицо, но предплечье отвело удар. Он нагнулся и, как молотом, несколько раз ударил меня сверху. Он говорил, что в молодости дрался на кулаках и выигрывал за победу большие деньги. Не обманул — кулак был железный.  
Я трезво сознавал, что происходит. Как только он начал меня бить, я будто вышел из себя, стоял рядом и наблюдал, отмечая удары и возможные повреждения, особенно после вот этого легкого хруста в боку.  
Истощив свои силы, хозяин навис надо мной, опираясь рукой о стену и хрипло дыша. Затем оттолкнулся от стены, подобрал с пола пиджак и побрел через гостиную к темному проему коридора.  
Почти сразу на крыльцо поднялся конюх. Он шагал тяжело, потому что нес в руках большой бочонок. Конюх прошел мимо меня вслед за хозяином.  
Я медленно разогнулся, приподнялся, опираясь на локоть и прижимая другую руку к ребрам. Осторожно, чтобы не встряхнуть внутренности, я встал на четвереньки, и только после этого, цепляясь за стену, поднялся на ноги.  
В дверях стояла сторожевая собака и, не смея переступить через порог, смотрела на меня с жадным любопытством. Ее частое близкое дыхание сужало пространство, казалось, мы вместе с ней заперты в каком-то тесном сарае.  
Нужно поскорее уйти к себе в комнату. Согнувшись и прижав обе ладони к боку, я пошел через гостиную. Лампа осталась висеть на крюке.

Закрыв дверь, я разделся и осмотрел себя. Ноги были как две березы. На руке, которая спасла лицо от удара, набухла кровью широкая ссадина. Я промыл руку водой из кувшина, но сначала ощупал ребра. При нажатии болело зло и певуче, но мягко нигде не было. Наверное, только трещина.  
Я лег и натянул на себя одеяло. Мгновение оно студило кожу блаженным холодом, но тут же согрелось.  
Со смесью гордости и горечи я отметил, что я до сих пор сохраняю спокойствие. Меня избили первый раз в жизни, а я даже не разозлился. Умение выходить из себя во время постельных хозяйских утех неожиданно мне пригодилось.  
Я стал думать о том, чем моя голова была занята половину прошедшей ночи и весь день. Я думал — из-за чего хозяин поссорился с мистером Эрскином? Могла ли стать причиной ссоры бумага, на которой Великий Отец белых написал свое приказание? Почему хозяин снял ее со стены? Почему мистер Эрскин побледнел, когда я рассказал ему о бумаге? Тогда, в гостиной, я не придал этому значения, подумав на головную боль. Но теперь я думал. Я думал серьезно. Что такого мистер Эрскин сказал хозяину ночью, что это стоило ему разбитых губ?  
И почему хозяин, вернувшись ночью, набросился на меня с побоями? Может, они с Эндрю поругались из-за меня?  
Или хозяин просто сорвал на мне свое горе?..  
Мысли вертелись по кругу, не находя ответа, и под их утомительный, бесконечный танец я погрузился в сон.

Я проснулся задолго до рассвета, весь дрожа. Видимо, пока я спал, я снова вошел в себя, и избитое тело соединилось с тем, что белые называют душой. А душа поняла, как обезображены ее ножны, и наполнилась запоздалым страхом и негодованием.  
Мне хотелось пить, и я вспомнил про кувшин на столе возле двери. Но, стоило мне только пошевелиться, чтобы откинуть одеяло, меня с головы до ног стянул озноб. Тогда я уткнулся носом в одеяло, стараясь совсем не двигаться.  
Мне было кого-то очень сильно жаль. Наверное, подумал я, мистера Эрскина — из-за того, что хозяин ночью сделал с ним что-то плохое. Я стал думать о мистере Эрскине, о его черных родинках и белой, тонкой коже на сгибе между животом и бедром, о его легкой улыбке и о том, как он легко прикасается к другим людям, и мне стало невыносимо жаль, что я больше, наверное, никогда его не увижу. От мистера Эрскина мои мысли как-то незаметно перешли к тому, кого я не мог при жизни увидеть уже точно. Я вспомнил, как Девять Орлов лежал под деревом, с запекшейся кровяной кашей в глазнице, беззащитный перед всем, даже перед каплей дождя, если ей захочется ужалить его кожу. Я представил, что сижу там и говорю с ним, а он умер, но все слышит и понимает, и отвечает мне в мыслях, и я эти мысли слышу, как слова. Он сказал мне, что боится койотов, которые придут терзать его тело, потому что тогда он станет безобразным, и я его больше не захочу. А я ответил, что мы с ним обязательно встретимся там, где у него и у меня будут новые тела — его, не изуродованное пулей, и мое, не оскверненное похотью белого человека. И тогда мы сможем снова любить друг друга. А потом, чтобы утешить мою любовь, я запел песню. В ней почти не было слов. Я пел очень тихо, чтобы никого не разбудить, и прежде всего — дрожь, которая притаилась в моем нынешнем теле. Голос сочился из моего рта и уходил в подушку, как вода сквозь пыль на пустынной дороге под сухим небом.  
Под эти утешительные звуки я заснул во второй раз.

Утром самое трудное было — подняться с постели и тут же не лечь обратно.

Когда я появился на кухне, старик, стоящий у железной печки, бросил на меня взгляд, но не сказал ни слова. Я не стал есть, но, как в любой другой день, наносил в кухню дров — приходилось брать их из низу поленницы, и я для этого вставал на колени, потому что не мог наклониться из-за боли в боку; я накормил собак и вымел крыльцо. И снова ушел к себе в комнату.  
Наступать на ноги было так, как будто в них торчали несколько заточенных кольев и при каждом шаге вонзались в плоть.

Хозяин три дня сидел в своем кабинете и три дня пил, выходя наружу только для того, чтобы справить большую нужду. Я к нему не заглядывал, потому что разговаривать с ним было бы бесполезно: конюх сказал, что хозяин сидит возле стола, положив на него голову, и не слышит, когда к нему обращаются со словами. Старик ходил туда три раза в день, относил поднос с едой, а потом забирал почти нетронутым.  
Тут я понимал Желтоглазого — мне бы тоже кусок в горло не полез. Да он и не лез.  
Был ли я на него зол? За то, что избил меня — нет, не очень. За то, что он обидел мистера Эрскина — да. Но мистер Эрскин уехал и оставил Желтоглазого без себя, и я понимал, каково это — потерять часть себя.  
Но намного раньше всех этих событий, и намного глубже лежало то, что злостью назвать было нельзя, потому что оно было сильнее, чем злость. Только оно было в зачатке, и то, развиться ему или нет, разрастись или засохнуть, зависело от ответа на мой вопрос. Который — вопрос — предстояло еще задать.

Утром на четвертый день хозяин велел конюху закладывать повозку.  
Нужно было спешить.  
Я отправился к нему, а перед этим кое-что предусмотрительно украл на кухне, улучив момент, когда старик отвернулся.  
Хозяин, как конюх и рассказывал, сидел возле стола, только не спал на нем головой. Кресло было повернуто к столу боком, и хозяин сгорбился, глядя в пол между сцепленных рук. Его плечи возвышались над взлохмаченным затылком.  
В кабинете было темно, все серое и синее — длинные полосы ткани закрывают окно, все, кроме узкой щели, в которую виден спящий еще лес и сонное над ним небо. В спертом пространстве стоял невыносимый смрад от огненной воды, протухших объедков и мочи. Верно, хозяин от дурного расположения духа не удосуживался даже найти посуду.  
Когда я вошел и прикрыл за собой дверь, он не пошевелился. Я молча стоял у порога, ожидая, и тогда он сказал, не поднимая головы: «Ну, что уставился, идиот — сказал ведь, иди запрягай».  
«Это не конюх», — сказал я.  
Он чуть повернул лицо.  
«Какого черта?..»  
«Я хочу знать».  
Он отвернулся и сказал брезгливо:  
«Пошел к черту, сосальщик».  
Тогда я закрыл задвижку на двери — железная, толстая, так просто не выломать — и подошел к нему, не слыша своих шагов.  
«Я хочу знать, — сказал я, остановившись возле него, — из-за чего ты снял письмо Великого Отца со стены».  
Он не двигался, как будто заснул. Потом вдруг вскочил и замахнулся на меня рукой.  
«Да ты…»  
Но на этот раз я не зевал. Я сам схватил его за поднятое запястье и толкнул обратно в кресло, а там к столу, и предплечьем придавил его шею к столешнице. Я чувствовал, как дергается его горло.  
«Ты превратил мое тело в сточную канаву, — сказал я, — и я хочу знать, принесло ли это пользу моему народу, или было напрасно. Если ты меня обманул, я тебя убью. И если ты мне не скажешь, я тебя тоже убью».  
Чтобы он мог мне ответить, я немного приподнялся. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, а потом задышал странно, коротко — и я, к моему удивлению и ярости, понял, что он смеется.  
Поднять ногу, задрать штанину и вынуть из привязанного к ноге чехла кухонный нож оказалось так быстро, что даже не потребовало времени. Совсем.  
Я свободной рукой рванул его рубашку, и пуговицы одни поотлетали, другие выскочили из петель. Схватив его за горло, я прижал острие ножа к его ключице и надавил.  
Он вскрикнул, и в его глазах, которые я уже мог видеть сквозь утренний сумрак, зажегся страх. Боль добралась до его сознания, пробив почти величавое равнодушие к жизни.  
Я надавил еще, и нож глубже ушел под кожу, и он застонал, как больная собака. Жалости я не чувствовал — он сам не очень раскаивался, когда драл меня в рот или когда повредил мне ребро. Кровь густо оплыла вокруг лезвия и темным языком протянулась под рубаху. У нее был вкусный, пьянящий запах победы над врагом.  
«Говори, — сказал я, — где бумага».  
В дверь забарабанили.  
«Хозяин! Вы там целы?»  
Горло под моей ладонью дернулось.  
«Скажи, что собираешься», — прошептал я, слегка поворочав нож.  
Хозяин сглотнул еще раз.  
«Я собираюсь!» — крикнул он голосом, срывающимся на визг.  
«Вы точно в порядке? Вы один?»  
Я опять повернул нож.  
«Пошел к черту! — крикнул хозяин. — А то выйду и накостыляю! Сказал же — собираюсь!»  
Конюх ничего не ответил, но стук прекратился, и я всем телом почувствовал, что он отошел от двери.  
«Ну?..»  
«Она в столе. В ящике».  
Я глянул, про что он говорил. Чтобы открыть ящик, или чтобы он сам открыл ящик, пришлось бы так или иначе его отпустить.  
Я вынул нож у него из-под кожи и отступил назад, держа нацеленными обе руки.  
«Дернешься — зарежу».  
Он прижал ладонь к ключице.  
«Второй сверху», — сказал он, тяжело дыша.  
Не спуская с него глаз, я выдвинул нужный ящик. В нем, поверх каких-то кожаных складней, белело письмо.  
Сторожа движения Желтоглазого, я вынул из ящика лист бумаги. Знакомая подпись с закорючками и завитками бросилась мне в глаза.  
«Почему спрятал?»  
«Не спрятал. Убрал. Ее начали засиживать мухи. Желтела от света. Это ценная бумага».  
Я повернул листок к свету и пригляделся. И правда, на нем темнели точки мушиных отметин.  
«Что здесь написано?»  
«То, что я тебе сказал».  
Я помолчал, всматриваясь в его лицо. Оно было испугано и напряжено, но глаза смотрели трезво. Испугаешься, если на тебя наставлен нож.  
«Что ты мне сказал?»  
«Что Великий Отец запрещает прокладывать железную дорогу у вас по плодородным землям».  
«И это здесь написано?»  
«Да».  
Если он и врал, я не мог разглядеть в его лице знаков обмана.  
«Поклянись».  
«Клянусь».  
«Не так. Поклянись дорогим».  
Он молча глядел на меня сколько-то времени.  
«Чем?»  
Я подумал. Собрался было сказать — мистером Эрскином, но тут же решил, что этого человека подставлять под удар не хочу.  
«Мать, отец живы?» — спросил я.  
«Нет».  
«Дети есть?»  
«Нет».  
Но у него оставалось еще кое-что, чем он очень дорожил. Я видел это у него по глазам.  
«Поклянись своей жизнью».  
Он почему-то усмехнулся, но ответил без колебаний.  
«Клянусь жизнью».  
Я опустил и бумагу, и нож.  
«Почему вы поссорились с мистером Эрскином?»  
Он криво улыбнулся и выпрямился, держа руку под горлом.  
«Видишь ли, мне не нравится, что мой любовник, пока меня нет дома, заводит шашни с моим слугой».  
Вот все и объяснилось. Должно быть, старик или конюх видели, как мы соприкасаемся губами, и донесли хозяину.  
«Хорошо, — сказал я. — Ты можешь мной владеть. Я твой, пока один из нас не умрет, или пока ты сам меня не прогонишь».  
Он глядел на меня, задумчиво и настороженно щурясь.  
«Прости, что напал. Но я не мог по-другому. Мне нужно было знать».  
Я шевельнул рукой, показывая ему листок.  
«Это я возьму себе. Нет нужды держать его здесь».  
Он медленно наклонил голову.  
«Ладно. Ступай».  
Я кивнул, подошел к двери и открыл задвижку.  
Конюх стоял на выходе из коридора в гостиную. Я поравнялся с ним, держа в одной руке бумагу, в другой — кухонный нож, посмотрел на него и прошел мимо.

У себя в комнате я снял с гвоздя зеркало и повесил вместо него письмо Великого Отца.

После отъезда Желтоглазого мы со стариком привели в порядок кабинет. Я и не представлял, что пространство, где живет человек, можно так загадить, и за такое короткое время. Мы выстирали пледы, отмыли мебель, вымели из камина кости и осколки стекла, отскребли стол и полы, засыпали углы песком. До самых холодов каждый день окно кабинета стояло открытым, и лес постепенно выветрил следы хозяйского горя.  
Правда, на ночь окно закрывали, и, когда утром я приходил его отворить, то неизменно чувствовал, что легкий гниловатый дух все же остался.

Снова потянулись дни, когда, за исключением совместной работы, мы трое — конюх, старик и я — были предоставлены самим себе, и каждый сам себе придумывал, чем заполнить одиночество. Меня оно вовсе не тяготило.  
Во время летних гроз, когда посреди дня весь дом погружался в сумрак, я любил устроиться в какой-нибудь комнате, чтобы окна там были открыты, и на деревянный пол, вперемешку со сбитыми еловыми иглами, летели теплые капли дождя.

Осень сказала о себе тяжелыми туманами, сошедшими с ума оленями, заморозками по утрам. Лес расцвел багряными и желтыми пятнами, а трава начала увядать. Здесь осень наряднее, чем в наших краях, но ей многого недостает. Запаха тех трав, к которым я привык. Прощально кричащих птиц. Печали, разлитой над холмами, от которой легче дышится и сердце наполняется воспоминаниями прошедшего лета и надеждой на будущую весну.

Когда в осиновой роще за ручьем, что в миле от дома, почти все листья легли к ногам деревьев и потемнели, а на ветвях остались трепетать цепкие одиночки — вернулся хозяин.  
Он во второй раз сильно изменился. Борода, которую он летом подстригал так тщательно, что не выбивался ни один волосок, теперь свободно клубилась вокруг челюсти; волосы отросли до плеч. Он как будто раздался в кости, шагал, впечатывая шаги в землю, много говорил, хлопал всех по плечам и громко и плотоядно смеялся, скаля зубы. Он больше не отставлял мизинец, когда пил кофе из чашки, да и чашки те побил, а осколки велел закопать. От того хозяина, что был летом, осталась только круглая серьга в ухе да металлический блеск желтых глаз.  
Вернувшись, он первым делом обругал нас, почему оставили в доме столько тряпья. После этого он собрал по комнатам длинное узорное платье, которое летом носил поочередно с мистером Эрскином, клетчатый костюм, красную куртку для верховой езды, тонкие сорочки и красивые покрывала, все это свалил во дворе и поджег. И даже не стал смотреть, как горит костер. Развернулся и ушел, а за его спиной языки пламени взметнулись на высоту крыши. А я сразу после того оттащил в мешке в лес и закопал разбитые чашки, тарелки, склянки с помадой и притираниями для лица и флаконы, в которых плескалась ароматная вода. Теперь она постепенно отдаст свой запах земле и древесным корням…

Хозяин рассказал, где он был все это время. Сначала он поехал в город, расположенный на берегу огромного озера — того самого, где рыбы могут съесть рыбака. Он не сказал, что потянуло его именно туда — я подумал, может быть, до него туда отправился мистер Эрскин, чтобы переплыть огромную воду на пути к себе домой, а хозяин надеялся перехватить его на берегу, догнать то, что он безнадежно упустил уже здесь. Но я промолчал, а Желтоглазый не объяснил это свое решение. Зато он рассказал, как в том городе, в доме, где останавливается много странников из разных мест, близко сошелся с одним из постояльцев. Они вместе пили и вместе ходили развлекаться. В конце концов, тот человек позвал моего хозяина к себе в охотничье имение, тоже, как и это, расположенное в лесу, но леса там гуще, а горы ниже. В этом имении хозяин провел остаток лета и начало осени. Уезжая, пригласил нового друга в гости уже к себе, и тот обещал вскоре быть.

Некоторые люди, пережив большое горе, становятся лучше. Мой бывший хозяин не из их числа.

Может быть, на него повлияло новое знакомство. Или же его так глубоко ранила разлука с мистером Эрскином, что он пытался отгородиться от нее ненавистью и презрением, и от этого вел себя вопреки тому, как держался юноша с другой стороны мира — но только хозяин огрубел. Грубость коснулась всех его привычек, с кем бы он ни был и чем бы ни занимался. И я лучше других ощутил это на себе.  
Он больше не давал себе труда уводить меня в укромное место каждый раз, когда ему хотелось использовать мое тело. Иногда это случалось на охоте у костра, где, кроме нас, грелся и конюх. Желтоглазый наваливался на меня, а третий волен был уйти в темноту или же сидеть на прежнем месте, наблюдая бесстыдство хозяйской страсти. В первый раз конюх остался, но потом всегда уходил, потому что зрелище распаляло его, а остуды не было. Насытив себя, хозяин сразу терял всякий интерес к телесным утехам, а то, что в этих утехах нуждается кто-то другой, волновало его еще меньше. Подойти же ко мне по своей воле жалкий человек боялся. И правильно делал.  
Несколько раз хозяин велел мне встать лицом к стене прямо в коридоре. Если в это время по своим надобностям проходили из комнаты в комнату старик либо конюх, я просто закрывал глаза.  
Но даже если все происходило на кровати, разница была заметна. Раньше хозяин часто наблюдал за мной, приблизив свое лицо к моему. Кажется, его забавляли моя неловкость, стыд, неохота делать то, что я, по его приказанию, все же делал; самым же большим удовольствием было видеть, как мое копье восстает, будто я втайне желаю всей этой грязи, и как меня это оскорбляет.  
Теперь же для него лучшей усладой было трение плоти о плоть.  
Так было, конечно, легче — как если сделать на глазах у людей что-то постыдное, когда все видят руки, но никто не видит лица. Хозяин теперь укладывал меня в постель не для того, чтобы упиться моим унижением, а чтобы использовать тело и выбросить за дверь. Все стало короче и проще. Я должен был бы радоваться.  
Но мне почему-то казалось, что в это время я утратил для хозяина имя. Разрушилось что-то, что позволяло обоюдно видеть в другом человека.  
Единственный раз он пожелал вернуться к прежнему. Когда мы с ним были в пропитанной керосином духоте спальни, он позвал конюха. Войдя, тот увидел меня, стоящего на четвереньках на полу, и остановился в пороге.  
«Нет, нет, даже и не думайте, — сказал он в ответ на слова хозяина. — Делайте что хотите, а я в этих забавах больше не участвую.»  
Хозяин стал на него кричать — что выпорет его, прогонит из дому, или сам отдерет его, как дерут только вшивых краснокожих — может, испугавшись угроз, а может, решив, что я приму его действия за подневольные — конюх потихоньку стал подходить ко мне. Затем, увидев, что я не шевелюсь, он осмелел. Встал на коленях позади меня и положил на меня руки. Я не сопротивлялся. Я должен чтить хозяина и делать все, что он велит. Закрыв глаза, я всматривался в ровные строки письма, висящего на стене в моей комнате. Меня здесь не было, я стоял там и смотрел на письмо.  
Тогда конюх истерзал мое тело, мстя за унижение и страх и стремясь насытиться впрок.

Деревянная поилка для лошадей во дворе уже стояла пустой. В ней все равно по утрам нарастал бы лед, который мог растаять только к полудню, когда лес несмело проницали лучи побледневшего солнца.  
Трава выцвела и смешалась с землей, опавшие листья давно умерли, и деревья, их сбросившие, застыли, как корявые подсвечники. Только ели сохранили свой темно-зеленый цвет и, оттого что все вокруг было блеклое и голое, стояли еще мрачнее.

Однажды утром из леса неожиданно выехал человек на лошади. Загремели цепи сторожевых псов, раздался дружный лай. Человек остановился за оградой и послал меня за хозяином. На нем была синяя одежда с железными пуговицами, и выглядел он, как солдат.  
Я подумал, что белые опять затеяли войну, и их вожди прислали моему хозяину, как важному человеку, слово явиться на совет.  
Но Желтоглазый, прочитав бумагу, которую вытянул из кожаного чехла этот всадник, очень обрадовался и сразу велел приводить в порядок одну из гостевых комнат.  
Когда всадник опять скрылся в лесу, хозяин сказал нам, что это почтовый вестник. На станции, откуда он явился, ждет человек, который привечал моего хозяина в своем лесном имении в начале этой осени.  
В тот же день хозяин с конюхом на двух повозках отправились на станцию, а приехали вместе с гостем и двумя его слугами. Опять было перетаскивание поклажи в гостевую комнату и шумный осмотр дома.  
Стало вообще более шумно, и не только потому, что прибавилось людей. В повадках гостя я узнавал нарочитую грубость хозяина. У вновь прибывшего она казалась естественной. Он был выше Желтоглазого на голову, а то и больше, тело имел формой, как лодка из бизоньих шкур — узкое с носа и с кормы и несоразмерно широкое в середине. Его голос громыхал, как отдаленная стрельба из пушек. Волосами он был черен, лицо имел землистое, с набрякшими нижними веками, и это лицо было во всякий момент готово раздвинуться в улыбке, которая делила его на две равные половины. Гость смеялся так же часто, как хозяин, и говорил обо всем, что попадалось на глаза. Но его глаза все время сохраняли в себе некую черную цепкость, как будто, легко произнося пустые речи, он все время думал о чем-то своем, важном, и постоянно высматривал вокруг то, что относилось к этим важным мыслям.  
Хозяин говорил, что он разбогател, продавая армии одежду и еду.  
Звали его Кларк.

Они выезжали в лес верхом каждый день и успели один раз съездить на далекую охоту, перед тем как со станции прибыли еще гости. На этот раз я отправился туда вместе с хозяином и конюхом. Поехал и темнолицый торговец. Они с хозяином разместились в первой повозке и оживленно обсуждали предстоящий отдых, в то время как я направлял вслед за ними свою упряжку.  
На станции мы встретили фыркающий дымом и оглушительно гудящий паровоз. Поезд остановился, и из вагонов с окнами начали по одному спускаться люди. Там были и дети, и женщины в разноцветных платьях, и мужчины. Хозяин с громким возгласом поднял руки, встречая своих знакомых. Около него остановились трое, а потом еще трое — эти снесли вниз тюки и оружие. Мне стало любопытно, неужели все эти люди хотят уместиться вместе с нами и со своими вещами на двух повозках, но тут последний вагон, который без окон, открыли, и из него вывели двух лошадей.  
От станции к дому двое из гостей моего хозяина ехали верхом, держась рядом с бортами идущей во главе повозки, и еще один занял место на скамейках рядом с хозяином и торговцем. Оттуда доносились перебивающие друг друга голоса и частый смех.  
За моей спиной все было спокойно и почти беззвучно. Слуги ехали молча.

Я думал, как же теперь старик будет готовить на эту ораву, и как я буду успевать следить за домом, но все оказалось проще, чем я ожидал. Приехавшие слуги помогали на кухне, и каждый обслуживал своего хозяина. У меня работы было не намного больше, чем в обычное время.  
И я опять отдыхал. Хозяин не звал меня в спальню и не прижимал к стене в коридоре. А на охоте они все только добывали дичь или, что было чаще, соревновались в стрельбе по зверям и птицам.

Обращаясь к моему хозяину, гости говорили «барон».  
Один из них был ростом очень мал, сложен коряво, хотя это и не мешало ему передвигаться и вспрыгивать в седло с замечательной ловкостью. Когда гости и мой хозяин собирались вместе за обеденным столом или в гостиной, этот человек как будто собой уравновешивал огромную фигуру торговца.

Восемь дней назад со станции опять прискакал посыльный в синей одежде. Конюх и один из слуг верхом отправились на станцию вместе с ним, а вернулись, ведя в поводу двух мулов. Их по наказу хозяина купил один живущий в городе человек — работающий на него, но не слуга, как я, — и отправил сюда по железному пути.  
После этого все было готово к первой дальней охоте. За день старик наготовил припасов, слуги вычистили сбрую, хозяева самолично проверили оружие. Мы с конюхом вкопали в землю за домом чан для засолки мяса. На следующий день охотничья партия, ведя с собой трех нагруженных едой мулов, выехала со двора.

Я любил бывать на охоте. Всякий раз, садясь в седло, я чувствовал себя почти свободным. Я движусь высоко над землей, лошадь, послушный друг, подчиняется приказам моего тела и голоса, а иногда словно угадывает мои мысли и без всяких понуканий замедляет шаг, когда мне это нужно, или выбирает нужный мне путь.  
А в этот раз я еще и ехал впереди всех, на таком расстоянии, что голоса хозяина и его гостей были всего лишь небольшим шумным комом, катящимся сквозь тишину леса. Я пригибался в седле, чтобы ветки не задевали меня по лицу. Взгляд обнимал все, до чего мог дотянуться, ловил птиц, перелетающих с дерева на дерево, намечал путь далеко впереди. Я почти что чувствовал себя хозяином этих мест — хозяином, который не владеет землей, но передвигается по ней свободно и бьет любую дичь, когда ему нужно насытить голод. Я не оглядывался на тех, кто ехал позади — они бы и сами не потеряли меня из виду.  
О том, чтобы просто наподдать по бокам лошади ногами и стать совсем свободным, я думал, как и всегда, когда оказывался верхом. Но думал спокойно, отстраненно, как тот, кто смотрит на другой берег реки и знает, что даже не попытается до него доплыть.

Доехав до ущелья, за которым начинались равнины, мы спешились и сделали привал, чтобы позавтракать. Мне готовить не пришлось — для этого на охоту отправился один из прибывших по железному пути слуг. Но мы с конюхом насобирали хворосту и нарубили веток, чтобы было чем кормить костер.

После завтрака тремя группами направились в разные стороны. Повар остался на месте, стеречь мулов. Желтоглазый уехал с одним гостем, конюх — с двумя, среди них низкорослый, а мне выпало сопровождать торговца. Судя по тому, как хозяин с ним разговаривал, этот большой человек был самым близким для него из всех гостей, а по тому, как почтительно с ним держались остальные — самым важным. Но Желтоглазый, «барон», почему-то не поехал с этим важным человеком сам, а отправил с ним меня. Значит, хозяин на охоте доверял мне больше, чем себе самому.

Сначала мы ехали молча. Затихли, отсеченные деревьями и скалами, другие голоса, стало казаться, что барона Анталфи нет на свете, он только выдумка, мой дурной сон. Но хозяин ехал рядом со мной, как будто часть его переместилась в торговца.  
Я держал путь к заросшему ущелью — там в прошлом году хозяин подстрелил медведя.  
«Джо, — вдруг позвал торговец, и я обернулся к нему, — скажи-ка мне, почему ты живешь у барона?»  
«Он очень сильно помог нашим людям».  
«Так… И ты — плата за эту помощь?»  
Я искал в себе и не нашел причин для другого ответа.  
«Да».  
Я ехал чуть впереди, глядя на каменистую землю, на которую предстояло наступить копытам моего коня, но я весь собрался и приготовился к следующему вопросу, которого ждал спиной, затылком, ушами. Теперь торговец должен поинтересоваться, в чем заключалась помощь, и тогда я расскажу ему то же, что мистеру Эрскину, и посмотрю, как он себя поведет. Желтоглазый, твои друзья — твое слабое место.  
Но торговец спросил совсем другое.  
«А это правда, что ты ему сосешь и даешь в задницу?»  
Я придержал коня и подождал, пока второй всадник поравняется со мной. Он в любопытстве молчал. Я взглянул на него и сказал:  
«Спросите об этом моего хозяина».  
Он усмехнулся своим большим лицом.  
«Зачем спрашивать. Он сам рассказывал мне и этим господам, — кивок в сторону, — как он тебя дерет в любое время и в любом месте».  
Я промолчал.  
«Скажи, а ты и мне дашь, если я попрошу? Я ведь друг твоего хозяина».  
В чехле, пристегнутом к седлу, висело ружье. И я знал, что там оно и останется, пока мы не увидим след зверя.  
«Друзья моего хозяина, — сказал я, избегая прямого ответа, — не сделали ничего для наших людей».  
Он хохотнул и замолчал.  
Я подождал немного, держась впереди, потом опять поравнялся с ним и спросил:  
«Что такое — барон?»  
Он удивленно посмотрел на меня.  
«Это титул».  
«Титул?»  
Торговец развел руками, помогая себе думать.  
«Это, наверное, как у вас вождь. Вождь — это титул. Только у нас много таких вождей, и они называются по-разному».  
«Значит, мой хозяин — очень важный человек?»  
Торговец оскалился.  
«Можно сказать, и важный. А что?»  
«Он на самом деле знает Великого Отца?»  
Тут пришел черед торговцу удивляться и переспрашивать.  
«Великого Отца всех белых людей. Который пишет письма и начинает войны.»  
«Это Президента, что ли? Кто ж его не знает. Моему племяннику два года, так он и то знает».  
«Нет. Правда, что мой хозяин ходит в дом к Великому Отцу и разговаривает с ним, советует, что делать, а что нет?»  
Торговец недоуменно поднял брови и открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но потом внимательно в меня вгляделся, и его губы стянула неявная усмешка.  
«Спроси об этом своего хозяина».

Медведей мы в тот день не встретили. Торговец подстрелил оленя. Я стоял на каменном карнизе и показывал охотнику направление, в котором движется зверь. Потом мы погрузили тушу на моего коня и повернули обратно.  
На пути к месту привала увидели в отдалении двух диких голубей. Торговец сказал мне подстрелить одного из них — судя по улыбке, хотел проверить, насколько я меток. Я коротко прицелился с плеча и выстрелил. Один голубь исчез, другой серым росчерком сорвался в небо.  
Мой спутник был доволен.

Когда мы добрались до места сбора, конюх и двое его подопечных были уже там. Они добыли двух прекрасных горных баранов, уже отрезали им головы и свежевали туши, вырезая самое лакомое мясо. Головы с закрученными ребристыми рогами сидели рядом на земле и безучастно наблюдали за разделкой своих тел.  
Хозяин и еще один гость где-то задержались. Мы терпели голод, сколько могли, потом решили перекусить. Потом затоптали костер и уже думали о том, чтобы отправиться на поиски, когда на склоне соседней горы показались двое всадников. Со смесью облегчения и горькой досады я издалека узнал хозяйскую лошадь и его охотничий костюм. Мне было тревожно, как тревожится любой человек, понимая, что где-то недалеко от него могла произойти беда — но ведь, если бы мы обнаружили этих двоих погибшими, я бы в дом на лесной горе уже не вернулся. Выждал бы ровно до тех пор, пока гребень скалы или частокол деревьев смогут заслонить меня от выстрелов вслед, и ударил бы коня, и полетел бы прочь быстрее ветра…  
Всадники мелькали за деревьями, то появляясь, то пропадая, и я вдруг увидел, что людей там не двое, что за всадниками, все время на одинаковом расстоянии, не удаляясь и не приближаясь, пешком следует третий. Окружающие меня охотники тоже это заметили, и среди них поднялись оживленные разговоры.  
Лошади приблизились и выехали из леса, и я увидел того, кто шел следом.  
Это был мальчик с голыми ногами, обутыми в мокасины. Из одежды на нем была рубашка с бахромой и набедренная повязка, все украшенное густой вышивкой. Наверное, этого мальчика очень любила мать. У него были длинные волосы, схваченные ремешком, и тонкое желтовато-смуглое лицо. На вид ему было лет тринадцать. Руки у него были обмотаны веревкой, и она тянулась к седлу моего хозяина. Он шел пошатываясь и почти закрыв глаза. Только когда лошади остановились и веревка перестала тянуть его за собой и он остановился тоже, он поднял голову, чтобы оглядеть людей вокруг.  
Когда он увидел меня, глаза распахнулись и ожили, загоревшись изумлением и надеждой на помощь. Но я только стоял на месте и смотрел на него. Его взгляд скользнул с моего лица и волос на мою одежду и медленно погас. Выпуклые веки опустились на глаза, лицо, покрытое пыльными потеками, застыло, как у мертвого.  
Белые обступили мальчика по кругу, держась, как я заметил со злой радостью, на расстоянии, и стали его обсуждать. Колени и икры у него были исцарапаны и в грязи. Из того, что рассказывали мой хозяин и его спутник, я понял, что они застали мальчиков врасплох, спящими в траве — этого и еще одного, постарше. Второй, пробудившись, схватился за винтовку, но его тут же застрелили, а этот пытался убежать. Поймали, набросив на него лассо.  
У гостя к седлу, помимо добытых птиц, были прикручены два шерстяных одеяла, синее и красное. Хлопая по ним ладонью — из-под нее легким облачком взбивалась пыль — он говорил, что это будет лучший сувенир, привезенный им с охоты. Бараньи головы есть у всех.  
Торговец, с усмешкой глядя на пленника, сказал, что бывают сувениры интереснее, чем пара старых провонявших дикарями тряпок.

Перед тем как тронуться в обратный путь, хозяин молча подошел и вынул из чехла на моем седле ружье. Потом протянул руку, требуя отдать нож. Когда я отвязал ножны с пояса и отдал ему, он посмотрел на меня, склонив голову набок и не мигая, и с моим оружием в руках отошел к своему коню.  
Три мула везли на себе остатки провизии, свежее мясо, рогатые головы, мелкую дичь и снятые с крупной шкуры. Мальчик на заплетающихся ногах бежал за хозяином, протянув к нему связанные руки. Я опять ехал впереди всех, и, когда оглядывался, видел, как он то показывается из-за крупа лошади, то скрывается из виду.  
Отвернувшись, я думал о том, почему те двое оказались на отшибе от всех, так далеко, что, когда напали белые, никто не пришел на помощь.  
Хозяин, это не Девять Орлов, который раскрасил себе лицо в цвета войны и напал на твоих солдат. Это был всего лишь спящий юноша. Вы могли проехать мимо, но вы этого не сделали. Теперь он лежит неподвижно в траве, и у него в глазнице запеклась кровавая каша.  
Сзади возбужденно взлетели голоса, и я придержал и развернул коня, чтобы посмотреть, что там случилось.  
Мальчик упал. Хозяин нарочно проехал еще вперед, волоча его по земле на потеху своим гостям, и остановился. Мальчик не шевелился, он лежал в пыли, как застреленная косуля.  
Конюх спешился, развязал ему руки, но сразу перевил его той же веревкой от шеи до ступней. Затем поднял и перебросил через спину мула, лицом в кровь, неживое перо и подсыхающее коркой мясо.

Засаливать мясо пришлось мне одному. Как только приехали, хозяин распорядился посадить пленника в чулан в левом крыле дома, под лестницей на чердак, а конюху велел сесть рядом и охранять дверь. Мне же запретили не то что подходить к двери, а даже появляться в той половине дома.  
Пока я занимался засолкой, а гости переодевались и мылись — двое, кто хотел вымыться, — старик и его пришлый помощник ощипали птицу и зажарили на открытом огне. Поздно вечером хозяин с гостями сел за стол. Я несколько раз приносил им дополнительные тарелки. В столовой было тяжело находиться. Голоса мешались в воздухе так же густо, как табачный дым, запах сапог, пота, жареной дичи и огненной воды. Стены вверху виделись неясно, как будто через пыльную взвесь. Я подходил к столу и тут же торопился уйти.  
Слуги в это время собрались на кухне и тоже ужинали. От них я услышал, что в других домах слуги едят после отхода хозяев ко сну. Но здесь выбирать не приходилось: хозяина раздражала уже одна мысль, что кто-то бродит по дому, когда он сам уже погасил свет в своей спальне.  
Но пока в столовой было шумно, и затем, пока в спальнях шли приготовления ко сну, на кухне можно было не сдерживать голос. Старик, его помощник и я стали убирать со стола. Я спросил, дали ли мальчику пить и есть. Старик пожал плечами, слуга промолчал. Тогда я протянул слуге кружку с водой и тарелку с мясом, попросил отнести в левую половину дома, куда мне путь заказан. Он стал возмущаться и кричать, хотя в том не было нужды, что он уже относил ужин сидящему у дверей и больше туда не пойдет. «И потом, — спросил он, — я буду шляться, а тут что, посуда сама себя вымоет?» Я сказал, что могу его подменить на это время. Он с оскорбленным видом выхватил у меня из рук тарелку с кружкой и ушел. Больше той ночью он на кухне не появился.

На следующий день те, кто мог себе это позволить, встали очень поздно. Завтрак у них сразу стал обедом. На охоту, конечно, уже никто не поехал, но после еды отправились недалеко в лес на новое развлечение. Там была большая поляна, и на ней гости с хозяином устроили соревнование в стрельбе. Я ходил расставлял на деревянной опоре мишени: обрубки толстых веток, еловые шишки, пустые бутылки. Бутылок чем дальше, тем становилось больше, и к вечеру вся земля вокруг опоры была усеяна осколками стекла. А у меня непривычно разболелась голова — от выстрелов и постоянного напряжения, в котором меня держали веселые игроки. Пока я расставлял мишени, они целились в меня из ружей и говорили — «паф!» Или: «Сдавайся, Текумсе, ты окружен!» И всякие другие слова, над которыми тот, кого хоть раз травили по-настоящему, никогда не будет смеяться. Один в меня на самом деле выстрелил. У моих ног взорвалась воронка пыли. Я отскочил в сторону и застыл, сразу найдя глазами стрелявшего. Это был низкорослый, и он довольно смеялся, жуя сигарету. Правда, хозяину шутка не понравилась, он резко прикрикнул на своего гостя. А мне сделал успокаивающий жест рукой.  
Когда отдыхающие наотдыхались вволю и стали собираться обратно в дом, я хотел остаться и убрать с поляны стекло и разбросанные везде кости. Незачем привлекать к жилью диких зверей. Но хозяин махнул мне рукой, чтобы я шел вместе со всеми. Он в тот день не хотел терять меня из виду.  
Пока готовился ужин, занимались кто чем. Я спросил старика, кормили ли мальчика, и опять получил в ответ молчаливое пожатие плечами. Тогда я отправился к хозяину — он и его друзья расположились в гостиной, подошел к нему и спросил позволения отнести мальчику еду. Все замолчали. Хозяин с насмешливым интересом посмотрел на меня снизу вверх. Он развалился в кожаном кресле. «Не беспокойся, — легко сказал он, — я распорядился кормить его три раза в день. Все как в лучших домах Европы. Стол и кровать, полный пансион». Его ответ вызвал у гостей приступ хохота, но сам он лишь прищурился, не смеялся. Я спросил, что значит пансион? «Это значит, ступай занимайся своей работой».  
Я не спешил ему верить, но ушел — ничего другого мне не оставалось. Я решил, что, когда они все достаточно опьянеют, я проберусь в запретную половину дома и проверю, как там мальчик. А в том, что опьянеют, сомнений не было. Стаканы не пустовали, и к ужину старик вытащил из погреба бочонок с огненной водой.  
После ужина все вернулись в гостиную и, судя по донесшемуся до меня довольному кряхтению, с радостью сменили жесткие стулья на просторные кушетки и кресла. Там горел камин, было слишком тепло. После всего выпитого, съеденного и выкуренного долго не продержатся, решил я. Могут заснуть прямо в гостиной.  
Но я ошибся.  
Когда мы со стариком уже заканчивали прибираться в столовой, хозяин вдруг поднялся с кресла и скрылся в коридоре, ведущем в левое крыло. Вскоре он появился обратно, а следом за ним конюх, злой, как пес — еще бы, ему пришлось без малого сутки просидеть на одном месте — выволок в гостиную связанного пленника. Там он бросил его на пол посреди комнаты. В руке у конюха была длинная сосновая палка. Мальчик сразу же попытался встать, и конюх толкнул его этой палкой обратно на пол.  
Я остановился возле стола.  
Гости были увлечены зрелищем, но хозяин сразу повернул голову в мою сторону. «А ну, иди на кухню!» — крикнул он. Я продолжал стоять. Он вскочил, лицо мгновенно покраснело, став темнее волос и бороды. «Убирайся вон!»  
Меня как будто толкнуло волной воздуха в грудь.  
Его крик, хоть и не намеренный, можно было расценить как-то, что Желтоглазый меня прогоняет. Я мог немедленно уйти. Хотя бы попытаться.  
Но сейчас было самое неподходящее время для того, чтобы покинуть этот дом.  
Очевидно, все это пришло на ум и хозяину, потому что он сразу опомнился. «Я сказал — убирайся на кухню», — громко, но сдержанно произнес он, глядя на меня протрезвевшими глазами.  
И я ушел на кухню.

Там старик один возился с горой посуды. На этот раз я не стал ему помогать. Я сел на лавку возле изрезанного ножами стола и оперся на него локтем.  
Много мыслей возникало у меня в голове, но я ни одной не мог додумать до конца. Меня здесь не было, я стоял там, возле того стола, и смотрел в гостиную. Но я ничего не видел.  
Не знаю, до чего бы я додумался, если бы дверь из столовой вскоре не открылась.  
Это был Желтоглазый. Он выглядел немного одурманенным выпивкой, но не злым. «Идем-ка, Джо, — сказал он почти что дружелюбно и поманил меня пальцем; так он разговаривал со мной, когда только привез меня в этот дом. — Ты мне нужен».  
Я поднялся и проследовал за ним. Старик оглянулся, провожая меня взглядом.

Мальчик лежал на медвежьей шкуре там же, куда его при мне бросил конюх. Сам конюх стоял в двух шагах, уперев палку в пол перед собой.  
Рубашка на плече у маленького пленника была продрана, и ткань вокруг прорехи начала уже напитываться красным. Кулаки скрученных за спиной рук дрожали, мальчик едва заметно поводил плечами, будто стараясь освободиться из пут. Коленки покрывала вчерашняя грязь, а на лодыжке наливались кровью свежие ссадины. Волосы без ремешка рассыпались вокруг головы, черной спутанной паутиной облепили лицо. Из-под нее на меня блестели узкие черные глаза и белые зубы.  
Желтоглазый, усевшись обратно в кресло, откинулся на спинку и расставил ноги.  
«Сними с него эту тряпку», — сказал он и лениво повел рукой.  
«Зачем?» — спросил я.  
Сидящие вокруг не в лад засмеялись, но лицо хозяина, обвисшее от выпитого виски, не вздрогнуло.  
«Делай, что тебе велено».  
«Не буду».  
Он приподнял брови.  
«Давай, давай», — он пошевелил пальцем, указывая на мальчика.  
«Нет».  
Теперь гости уже не смеялись, и хозяин проявил признаки того, что происходящее ему не нравится. Он качнул головой, как оглушенная змея, скользящим взглядом обвел лица гостей — увиденное его явно не успокоило — и поднялся на ноги.  
Подойдя ко мне, он взял меня за плечи и развернул лицом к себе. Я смотрел ему в глаза. Странно, но только сейчас я вновь заметил разницу в росте. Я был выше него, намного выше.  
«Ты что, забыл, что мне обещал?»  
Я давно не видел его лица так близко. Кожа на скулах напряглась, и от этого и от торчащей в стороны бороды челюсти казались еще шире.  
«Нет, не забыл. Со мной можешь делать, что хочешь. Но через меня ты никому вреда не причинишь».  
Он сжал губы и медленно опустил руки. Какое-то время звериные рыжие глаза смотрели на меня, а потом он дернулся и хлестнул меня ладонью по щеке.  
Рука у него была твердая.  
Я перевел дыхание, глядя в потолок; опустил голову и снова посмотрел на него.  
Вторая пощечина была такой же полновесной.  
Он сдавил мне пальцами подбородок и, глядя в глаза, показал другой рукой вниз.  
«Я хочу, чтобы ты занялся этим уродцем. Приступай».  
«Нет».  
Он оскалился, схватил меня за плечи и толкнул на пол. Я упал на колени и уперся ладонями в медвежью шкуру.  
Хозяин шагнул ближе ко мне. Его пальцы забрались мне в волосы, погладили, потерли кожу, почти нежно, затем сжались в кулак — я слышал, как отдельные волосы рвутся тончайшими тетивами. Он потянул меня за волосы вверх, заставляя разогнуться, и придавил мое лицо к своему паху. Его бедра подались вперед, он возил меня носом, глазами, щеками по быстро отвердевшей выпуклости под ширинкой, по железным пуговицам. Движения руки, направлявшей мою голову, были не злы, ленивы. Я не мешал ему, я просто стиснул зубы и зажмурил глаза.  
Он отстранился, выгнул запястье и сверху поглядел в мое задранное лицо. У меня открылся рот. Он посмотрел еще, потом сильнее запрокинул мою голову, немного наклонился и, пошевелив сжатыми губами, точно сплюнул мне в рот.  
Густая слизистая капля попала на язык, я закашлялся от отвращения и плюнул, пытаясь повернуть голову, но кулак хозяина держал крепко. Брызги слюны попали мне на щеку. Мне казалось, что у них запах огненной воды, перебродившей в чужом желудке.  
Желтоглазый полюбовался с желчным удовлетворением на лице, затем оттолкнул мою голову и разжал пальцы.  
«Убирайся к себе в комнату. И чтобы сидел там до утра».  
Я вытер лицо, поднялся на корточки и распрямился. Все молчали, слышалось только дыхание вразнобой. Я постоял и, не оглядываясь, зашагал прочь из гостиной. Но, проходя мимо кресла, в котором сидел один из гостей, остановился. Это был низкорослый. Ноги в добротных сапогах висели над полом, а корявая рука все время двигалась, поглаживая пах. Я посмотрел на нее, не поворачивая головы, и рука замерла. Тогда я пошел дальше.

У себя в спальне я сразу лег на кровать.  
От мальчика сильно пахнет. Может быть, это его убережет. Пока.  
Лежать в темноте оказалось невыносимо — перед глазами мелькали картины одна хуже другой. Пришлось зажечь лампу. За время, проведенное в этом доме, я так и не смог привыкнуть к вони керосина.  
Я лежал, сложив руки на животе, и смотрел на листок, прикрепленный к стене напротив. Как ни жаль мне было мальчика, я не в праве был вмешиваться в то, что с ним делали эти люди, поскольку все это было с одобрения хозяина. Если вмешаюсь, я пойду против наказа, данного отцом. Имеет значение только то, что этот человек, хоть и негодяй, помог моим сородичам.  
Я часто думал о том, до какого предела все должно дойти, чтобы я сказал «нет». Там, в гостиной, все решилось само собой. Я поступил правильно. Мой долг перед хозяином распространяется на меня одного. Но теперь, избавив себя от участия в его забавах, я не должен был ему препятствовать. Горько, зато ясно.  
Если бы не один человек.  
Если бы не один человек, который отказался меня предать даже перед угрозой голодной смерти.  
Если я сейчас ничего не сделаю, то уже никогда не смогу быть с ним вместе. Пусть у меня будет такое же красивое тело, это ничего не изменит. Я сам не смогу к нему подойти, даже если он будет меня звать.  
Я должен это сделать. Когда они все окончательно опьянеют и разбредутся по своим комнатам, я выйду отсюда и попытаюсь выручить мальчика.  
Только бы они его не убили. Я очень боялся услышать выстрел.

К тому времени, когда за дверью послышался шум расходящейся встречи, план был готов.  
Через коридор я, конечно же, не пойду. Вылезу через окно. Грозные сторожевые псы во дворе едят у меня из рук, поэтому шума не поднимут. Там найду лестницу или просто какую-нибудь длинную доску и доберусь до чердачного окна. Его все время забывают запирать. Залезть внутрь нужно будет тише, чем опускается на землю перо, но это я умею. На чердаке в полу люк, как раз над чуланом, где прячут пленника.  
А конюху, или кто там его сегодня охраняет, придется либо помочь мне, либо умереть. Нож, которым я вынимал у хозяина правду, я так на кухню и не вернул.

Дверь открылась, и вошел конюх. Конечно. Послали его посмотреть, на месте я или нет.  
«Иди», — сказал он мрачно и мотнул головой.  
Я посмотрел на него в недоумении.  
«Хозяин велел мне оставаться здесь до утра».  
Он наклонил голову и выпустил в пол грязное ругательство.  
«Он и зовет… Поднимайся давай! Нечего мне тут торчать!»  
Я встал и впереди него вышел в коридор.  
Коридоры в доме располагались один напротив другого. Хозяин стоял во втором, держа за ручку керосиновую лампу. Когда я увидел, где он стоит, я сразу все понял.  
«Живее!» — прорычал сзади конюх, но ко мне не притронулся. Он все еще меня боялся. Только мне от этого радости сейчас было мало.  
Мы пересекли пустую гостиную и вошли в левую половину дома.  
Там была единственная в доме комната без окна. В ней селили слуг, но только тогда, когда к хозяину съезжалось много гостей и все остальные комнаты были заняты. При мне там еще никто не жил.  
Взгляд у хозяина был мутный, голова покачивалась, как будто он очень долго не спал. Но смотрел он на меня цепко, поэтому понятно было — соображает.  
«Жаль, что пришлось тебя потревожить, Джо, — сказал он. — Но я подумал — если ты здесь посидишь ночь, то будет спокойнее. И тебе, и мне, и всем».  
Я глядел ему в лицо, изучая привычную мне издевательскую ухмылку, которую невозможно было поймать ни в губах, ни в глазах — и, однако, хозяин ухмылялся.  
Если я сейчас что-нибудь попытаюсь сделать, и меня за это прибьют до беспамятства или до смерти, то мальчику я точно помочь не смогу. А если пересижу ночь в этой комнате, то, глядишь, завтра мне представится какой-нибудь случай его выручить. Я что-нибудь придумаю.  
«Мне нужно отлить», — сказал я, и это не было уловкой.  
Хозяин усмехнулся, отчего качнулся весь его торс.  
«Там под кроватью ночная ваза. Найдешь. Заходи».  
Он отворил дверь.  
Я оглянулся на конюха и вошел.  
Взгляд успел выхватить только деревянную кровать с тюфяком на ней и деревянный стол у изголовья. Больше я ничего не увидел. Дверь за спиной закрылась, и я остался в совершенной темноте.  
Шаркнул и глухо стукнул засов.  
Я постоял, затем вытянул руки вперед и пошел в ту сторону, где запомнил кровать. Я шел медленно, чтобы не ушибить ноги, и, в конце концов, они наткнулись на деревянный борт. Наклонившись, я ощупал тюфяк и сел на него.  
Как я был бы рад, если бы из-под двери пробивался хотя бы тусклый свет. Но везде было одинаково темно. Люди из коридора ушли.  
Я был в нескольких шагах от мальчика, но в таком же беспомощном положении, как и он.

Я просидел так долго. Было тоскливо и не хотелось шевелиться, хотя малая нужда не давала о себе забыть. Потом я все же сдался и полез под кровать искать нужную вещь. Пришлось лечь на пол и протиснуться под низкое днище. Чихая от пыли, я нащупал холодный бок ночной вазы.  
После я задвинул ее поглубже под кровать.  
Лучше было лечь, хотя и казалось, что сидя скоротать ночь в этой затхлой, лишенной отдушин комнате будет проще. Я откинулся на тюфяк.  
Мне казалось, что я ворочаюсь и не сплю, но я видел разных людей и слышал разные голоса, которых не могло быть в этой комнате. Поэтому, наверное, я спал. Но, когда едва различимый звук потревожил мой слух, я мгновенно вскинулся и сел на кровати.  
Звук донесся из коридора, и вскоре я различил другой. Но еще раньше стало заметно слабое свечение, пролившееся в комнату из-под двери.  
Свет стал ярче, и половицы снаружи скрипнули уже за самой дверью. Я осторожно поднялся и так быстро, как только мог, пробрался к стене. Вытянутые вперед ладони уперлись в грубый камень. Я прижался к стене и вдоль нее подобрался ближе к двери.  
Прошуршал засов. Тихо повернувшись на петлях, дверь открылась, шире, шире, пока свет снаружи не осветил комнату от порога и до противоположной стены, оставив темными только углы.  
Из коридора не доносилось ни звука — казалось, что там никого нет. Потом из-за косяка, подрагивая, высунулось дуло револьвера.  
Я подождал, пока оружие и ладонь, его держащая, окажутся полностью в комнате, затем схватился за револьвер и дернул его вниз. Не ожидавшие атаки пальцы разжались. Разворачивая револьвер дулом от себя, я вышагнул из-за косяка.  
Рядом, лицом к лицу, стоял торговец — Кларк. И он был растерян. Глаза беспомощно смотрели на меня, рот приоткрылся, отчего толстая складка кожи под подбородком выпятилась сильнее.  
Я быстро оглядел его. Держит за ручку керосиновую лампу. Если я его ударю, он уронит лампу, она разобьется, и будет пожар. Пожар мне не нужен.  
Держа его под прицелом, я медленно отступил в комнату.  
«Входи и закрой дверь».  
Он так и сделал.  
«Что тебе нужно?» — спросил я, вглядываясь в беспокойно блестящие глаза.  
Он поднял вздрагивающую руку и указал на револьвер.  
«Что?» — спросил я.  
«Он… — Кларк облизал губы. — Он не заряжен».  
Я посмотрел на него, врет или нет, потом откинул и крутанул барабан. Пусто. Шесть ровных круглых отверстий, через которые виден свет.  
Я взял оружие за ствол и опустил руку. В случае чего можно использовать, как молоток.  
«Зачем ты пришел?»  
«Я… хотел с тобой поговорить».  
«И для этого взял оружие?»  
«Это для безопасности. Я решил, что ты можешь быть напуган, и мало ли как встретишь. Может, сразу набросишься. Вижу, что не ошибся».  
Он на глазах приходил в себя.  
«О чем ты хотел поговорить?»  
Кларк немного помолчал и ответил вопросом на вопрос.  
«Почему ты меня спросил тогда на охоте, знает ли барон Великого Отца?»  
Теперь в комнате был свет, и я увидел, что в углу возле двери стоит грубо сколоченный табурет.  
Я указал револьвером.  
«Садись».  
После того как Кларк устроился на табурете, выдвинув его из угла и поставив лампу рядом на пол, я отошел к кровати и сел на уже ставший мне привычным тюфяк.  
«Почему ты спрашиваешь об этом сейчас?»  
«Я сегодня видел в гостиной нечто потрясающее. Арчи рассказывал, что вертит тобой, как шлюхой, но я и представить не мог, насколько это правда. Ты самый терпеливый из всех людей, которых я когда-либо встречал… И я подумал — а нет ли здесь связи с твоим вопросом?»  
Теперь лампа безопасно стояла на полу, и я мог его атаковать. Но кто знает, не наткнусь ли я на железную стену. Кларк, хотя и толстый, и немолодой, слабым вовсе не выглядел. Если мне не удастся оглушить его сразу, может произойти сильный шум.  
Кроме того, мне хотелось знать правду.  
Я рассказал ему все как было, даже про Девять Орлов, хотя и назвал его просто верным другом. Когда я это сказал, Кларк понимающе поджал губы и кивнул, но взгляд блестящих цепких глаз не покинул моего лица.  
«Он на самом деле виделся с Великим Отцом?» — спросил я.  
Кларк ответил. Но не на то, что я спросил.  
«Теперь я понимаю, как тебе важно об этом знать».  
У него что-то было на уме.  
«Важно», — ответил я.  
«И на что ты готов, чтобы узнать правду?»  
Я подумал о железной лестнице, рассекающей наши земли. О тех унижениях, что мне пришлось перенести от хозяина. Я подумал о запертом в чулане мальчике.  
«На всё», — ответил я.  
Он покивал.  
«Я тебя понимаю. Я ведь по матери из калифорнийцев… Когда я узнал, что гринго выгнали ее братьев с фамильной земли, я пришел в ярость. Увы, я ничего не мог сделать. Раз уж дела так повернули, один человек бессилен…»  
Кларк вздохнул, опустил голову и почесал яйцеобразную макушку. Ко мне откуда-то пришла уверенность, что он просто тянет время.  
«Я не знаю, виделся ли твой хозяин с Президентом, — задумчиво произнес он. — Но я… наверное… смог бы разузнать у Арчи, обманул он тебя или нет».  
«Разузнай. Прошу тебя».  
Он поднял брови и опять поджал губы, будто давая понять, что не все так просто.  
«Ты что-то хочешь взамен?»  
«Так уж устроено в этом мире, — он скорбно развел руками. — Все имеет свою цену…»  
«У меня ничего нет».  
Кларк долго и проникновенно посмотрел на меня.  
«У такого красивого молодого человека всегда есть, что предложить одинокому старику».  
Старик. Он не был стар сейчас и никогда не постареет. Он ввалится в старость мешком грязного картофеля, облезет, истреплется и прирастет к креслу — в этом будут его зимние года, которые у наших старейшин — возраст мудрости.  
«Я тебя понял», — сказал я и опустил голову.  
Я молчал, и он тоже молчал, хотя я чувствовал, что воздух вокруг него так и дрожит от напряженного ожидания, как от топота невидимого пока бизоньего стада.  
Я долго не поднимал головы, но он вытерпел ожидание, и, когда я на него посмотрел, на лице у него было прежнее, печальное и терпеливое выражение. Оно очень не шло к его обвисшему подбородку.  
«Я повинуюсь хозяину, как правая рука, — сказал я. — Но не думай, что я то же самое буду делать с первым встречным. Того, что ты предлагаешь в обмен на мой товар, мало».  
Он напрягся и весь подобрался на табурете, на котором и там сидел неустойчиво, как жирная ворона на слишком тонкой ветке.  
«Я много наблюдал за тем, как хозяин с тобой разговаривает, и понял, что ты важный человек. Ты должен пообещать мне, что, если он меня обманул, мне поможешь ты. Ты сам пойдешь к Великому Отцу и добьешься справедливости для моих родичей».  
Он распустил напряженные плечи и от облегчения даже рассмеялся, отклонившись назад.  
«Конечно, я помогу. Я и сам хотел это предложить, но ты меня опередил. Я всегда говорил — если краснокожий, то не значит, что дурак, а?»  
Он шутливо погрозил мне пальцем.  
«Договорились», — сказал я, глядя ему в глаза. И продолжал сидеть на месте.  
Он тоже подождал, потом его взгляд метнулся в одну сторону, в другую…  
«Я завтра же с ним поговорю, — не очень уверенно сказал он. — Осторожно начну выспрашивать…»  
«Это хорошо. Я тебе благодарен».  
Он облизал губы.  
«Я… хотел бы получить задаток».  
«Задаток?»  
Он задрал усатую верхнюю губу, отчего на лице появилось выражение искательной наглости.  
«Убеди меня, что мне хочется всем этим заниматься».  
Я помолчал.  
«Тогда подойди сюда, — сказал я тихо, поднял руку и, слегка запрокинув голову, погладил пальцами шею. — Я покажу тебе, какой у меня товар».  
Его ухмылка стала шире и еще более беспокойной. Он встал с табуретки, поднял лампу и, нерешительно ступая, перенес и поставил ее на стол возле кровати. Затем, помедлив, подошел ко мне.  
Я обхватил его ладонями за толстые бока и притянул ближе, так, чтобы он встал передо мной, между моими ногами. Я положил ладонь ему на пах, где под ребристой тканью штанов чувствовалась большая, но вялая выпуклость. Когда я провел по ней рукой, выпуклость начала твердеть.  
Его дыхание участилось.  
«О-о…» — протянул он.  
Я еще поводил рукой по его паху, пока штаны не натянулись твердым бугром, затем неторопливо расстегнул все четыре пуговицы. Запустив руку в прореху, я обхватил пальцами и высвободил из штанов его толстый, изогнутый влево орган.  
«О да…» — выдохнул он и немного сдвинулся вбок, чтобы лампа осветила для него зрелище.  
Я подвигал пальцами крайнюю плоть, натягивая ее на темное навершие, затем нагнул голову и, заставляя себя не замечать запаха, обхватил член губами.  
«Оооо…» — долетело сверху. Широкие ладони легли мне на голову.  
Я прошел у хозяина хорошую выучку.  
«О да… — сказал он в перерывах между шумными выдохами, гладя мои волосы. — Я даже… может… заберу тебя к себе… я не буду с тобой … как этот дурак…»  
Его разум путался, оплывал, как кусок бизоньего жира. На что я и рассчитывал. Но мне отнюдь не хотелось, чтобы этот вязкий жир до времени вытек через направленное на меня отверстие.  
Я поднял голову, влажный орган выскользнул у меня изо рта, задел подбородок и закачался в воздухе. Отстранив торговца, я поднялся на ноги.  
«Что?..»  
«Ты хотел войти в меня сзади».  
Он изумленно шевельнул губами.  
«Но я не…»  
Не сводя с него взгляда, я провел ладонями по его бокам, сверху вниз.  
«О…» — только и смог выдохнуть он. Я взялся за пряжку его ремня и медленно вытащил стальной язычок из тесного прокола.  
Спустив до колен его штаны и подштанники, я разулся и полностью разделся ниже пояса. Торговец наблюдал за мной с жадностью трусливой собаки, на глазах у которой разделывают тушу. Оставшись в одной рубашке, я подступил к нему вплотную и прижался к его органу обнаженным пахом. Он положил ладони мне на зад, блаженно оскалился и закрыл глаза.  
«Да у вас тут райские кущи…» — пробормотал он, сжимая мою плоть сзади и вдавливаясь в нее спереди. Я огладил его руки.  
Он ослабил хватку и развернул меня к себе задом.  
Я наклонился, опершись ладонями на тюфяк. Так должно было казаться. На самом деле руки свободно висели, я и не думал переносить на них вес тела.  
Он погладил мои ягодицы, бормоча что-то о красоте и шлюхах — я не очень слушал — затем поплевал себе на ладонь, смочил себя и стал прилаживать орган к моему заднему отверстию.  
Я медленно свел ладони вместе и сцепил их в прочный замок. Все тело было готово к движению. И вот, когда он крепко взялся за меня одной рукой и готов был толкнуться внутрь, я бросил себя в круговой разворот и со всего маху ударил его в висок.  
Грузное тело качнулось вбок. Я едва успел подхватить его, не знаю, как мне удалось удержать его от падения на пол, бросить на кровать. Доски затрещали, но удержались вместе. У моего врага в голове, видно, были слишком крепкие кости — хоть и оглушенный и с мутным взглядом, он опасно брыкался. Я запрыгнул на него верхом и несколько раз врезал кулаком ему по черепу. Он стал неподвижен.  
Я застыл, прислушиваясь, не раздастся ли какой-нибудь звук в коридоре или в соседней комнате. Было совершенно тихо, и я обмяк и свесил голову, дыша, как после быстрого бега.  
Ныли ушибленные костяшки пальцев. Я осмотрел их. Кожа нигде не была содрана, только покраснела.  
Я посмотрел на лежащего подо мной человека, и меня с новой силой охватила злость.  
Проверив, жив ли он — шея под моими пальцами пульсировала — я переложил с кровати на стол револьвер, оделся и обулся. Затем принялся за неожиданный подарок судьбы, помимо своей воли открывший мне путь к задуманному.  
Я стащил с него всю обувь и одежду. Затем взвалил его полностью на кровать и перевернул животом вниз, отчего вспотел, как скаковая лошадь. Ремнем от штанов я перетянул ему щиколотки, а рубашкой обмотал запястья, заведя руки за спину. Теперь следовало его обездвижить совсем, чтобы раньше времени не поднял тревогу, но в комнате не было ни чем связать, ни к чему привязать. Немного поразмыслив, я перевернул его рыхлую тушу набок, спиной к двери, продел между связанных рук и ног штаны и крепко завязал двумя узлами, так, что ступни оказались подтянутыми к кистям рук. Так ему будет намного труднее сползти с кровати.  
Оставалось избавиться от угрозы шума. Я затолкал ему в рот подштанники, сколько влезло, и закрепил кляп галстуком, связав концы на затылке.  
Отойдя от кровати, я полюбовался на дело рук своих. Вряд ли он сильно обрадуется, когда его найдут.  
Я надел его шерстяную куртку и сунул револьвер за пояс. Затем прикрутил в лампе огонь, оставив только маленький желтоватый язычок, взял ее со стола и направился к двери.

Лампа давала столько света, чтобы едва различать очертания стен.  
Задвинув засов, я беспрепятственно добрался до конца коридора и завернул за угол.  
Дверь чулана, также закрытую на засов, этой ночью никто не охранял. У меня мелькнула мысль, что мальчика спрятали где-то в другом месте, но я прогнал ее до времени. Я чуть прибавил огонек в лампе, поставил ее на пол и, взявшись за тяжелый деревянный брус, осторожно сдвинул его в сторону.  
Мальчик был там. Он сидел на полу, на какой-то тряпке, и блестел на меня глазами. В его тюрьме не было места даже на то, чтобы лечь, подогнув ноги.  
Я прижал палец к губам, надеясь, что он поймет этот жест, затем протянул к нему руки и немного наклонился. Я цепко следил за ним, готовый, что он с перепуга вскочит и попытается убежать, хотя это, конечно же, были напрасные опасения. Если ночь посидеть вот так, скрючившись, все тело затечет.  
Он не делал попыток вскочить, но прижался к стене. Я не двигался. Он долго смотрел на мои руки, то и дело перебрасывая взгляд туда, где ему чудился призрак движения. Потом он поднял голову, разглядывая мое лицо, волосы. В конце концов моя ненастойчивость, в союзе с обликом, принесла плоды — мальчик отлепился от стены и протянул руки в ответ.  
Поднять его было легко, но вот удержится ли он стоя… Он сделал несколько несмелых шагов и присел на подвернувшуюся ногу. Я удержал его от падения, своей неподвижностью и еле слышным «шшш» давая понять, что нужно быть предельно осторожным. Он замер.  
Я рискнул его отпустить. Беззвучно притворил дверь, закрыл на засов, после чего поднял лампу с пола и снова убавил свет. Взяв мальчика за запястье, я повел его за собой по коридору.  
Доски под ногами кое-где поскрипывали, и у меня всякий раз сжималось сердце.  
Теперь доберемся до гостиной и через главный вход — во двор. Лучше бы с черного хода, там сразу задний двор и конюшни, и туда не выходят окна хозяйских комнат — но путь к черному ходу был через кухню, а ее дверь ночью запиралась на ключ, чтобы слуги не таскали еду.  
Мы вышли в гостиную. Окна на ночь забирали снаружи решетчатыми ставнями. Ночь была безлунная, через частые продольные решетки в гостиную слабо сочился полумрак. Ближние к окнам кушетки и кресла проступали неясными черными валунами. Я крепче сжал тонкое запястье и пошел к дверям.  
Сзади раздался тихий, но отчетливый шорох. Мы были на середине комнаты. Мальчик ахнул — я отпустил его, разворачиваясь и выхватывая из-за пояса револьвер. Мальчик метнулся куда-то мне за спину. Я поднял лампу на вытянутой руке и, щелкнув курком револьвера, наугад наставил его в темноту.  
В первый момент я ничего нового не заметил. Неподвижная, еле различимая мебель. Затем шорох повторился, и я повернул дуло револьвера в ту сторону.  
Постепенно, постепенно я разглядел в кресле с высокой спинкой очертания человеческой фигуры. Человек сидел криво, опираясь на подлокотник.  
Он медленно поднялся, разогнулся, постоял на месте и сделал два шага вперед. И я его узнал.  
Это был старик.  
Он держал ружье.

Он держал ружье дулом вбок и разглядывал меня, не проявляя ни малейшего беспокойства при виде нацеленного на него револьвера. Все та же сутулость, то же непроницаемое лицо с обрюзгшими щеками… Мне казалось, что я вижу этого человека в первый раз.  
Наконец он отвернулся, сделал рукой знак, чтобы я следовал за ним, и направился в столовую. Грузная фигура проплыла на фоне решетчатого окна и исчезла в темноте. Я слабо различал звуки шагов. Они прекратились в дальнем углу, где была дверь на кухню.  
Едва слышно забренчали ключи.  
Я повернулся назад и временно прибавил огонь в лампе. Мальчик прятался за ближайшим креслом — над подлокотником блестели широко открытые глаза. Я поманил его и кивнул, показывая, что бояться нечего. Хотя не был уверен в этом сам.

Старику не нужен был свет, чтобы отпереть замок.  
С той же уверенностью он передвигался по сумрачной кухне, поэтому я не стал выкручивать фитиль. Старик достал из шкафа и расстелил на столе широкий лоскут и отошел к ящикам и полкам, где хранилось съестное.  
Я между тем напоил мальчика, зачерпнув кружкой из стоящего в углу бочонка. Он выпил и протянул кружку мне, показывая, чтобы я зачерпнул снова.  
Старик нарезал кусок холодной оленины, сложил на лоскут вместе с хлебцами и перевязал тканью крест-накрест. Один хлебец он протянул мальчику. Тот молча взял и вцепился в еду зубами.  
Связав узел, старик оставил его на столе, взял ружье и направился к черному ходу. Я взял узел и лампу, кивком подозвал мальчика. Когда он подошел, я приобнял его той рукой, в которой держал еду, и повел к дверям, возле которых позвякивал ключами старик.

Снаружи дохнуло морозным предзимним воздухом. За дверью был смутно различимый двор с очертаниями конюшни, дальше чернел лес, а за лесом и над ним, скудно припорошенная звездным светом, лежала соседняя гора.  
За порогом, суя морды в открывшуюся дверь, нетерпеливо поскуливали два пса. Старик поцокал языком, успокаивая их, и спустился во двор. Я повел мальчика следом. Он сам прижался ко мне, косясь на собак. Но они обнюхивали его, помахивая хвостами, как знакомому. Если бы он шел без меня, они бы разодрали его на месте.

По пути я обдумал, какую выбрать лошадь. Смирную под седлом, быстроходную, но не самую дорогую, чтобы хозяин не сильно горел пуститься в погоню. На такой во время охоты ездил низкорослый.  
Я указал старику на дверь нужного стойла. Он отпер засов, мы проскользнули в наполненную животным духом темноту и притворили дверь изнутри.

Оставив мальчика и старика возле пегой лошади, я сходил за упряжью и седлом. Может быть, хватило бы узды… в другое время. Сейчас мальчик был слишком ослаблен, мог не удержаться на чужой лошади без седла, если она покажет норов.  
Когда я стал снимать седло с деревянного бруса, в кармане надетой на мне куртки что-то звякнуло. Я запустил туда руку и нащупал холодные валики патронов.

Лампа, подвешенная на крюке, давала достаточно света. Я взнуздал пегую и принялся ее седлать. Мальчик и старик стояли возле дверей, наблюдая. Потом мальчик отвернулся, осторожно дотронулся до шеи лошади, провел по ней рукой. Лошадь нагнула голову, обнюхивая его. Мальчик обернулся к старику, вопросительно на него поглядел и запустил руку в узел, который тот держал перед собой. Рука вынырнула наружу, сжимая хлебец. Старик молчал, пока все это происходило, но, когда мальчик протянул добычу лошади, шикнул на него. Тот вздрогнул и испуганно отдернул руку. Я тронул старика за локоть — пусть — и кивнул мальчику. Он снова протянул лошади хлебец, и она взяла угощение губами.  
Проверив, хорошо ли затянута подпруга, я разогнулся, посмотрел на своих молчаливых сообщников, а они — на меня. Я снял с крюка лампу, подошел к ним и убавил фитиль. Огонь втянулся в узкую прорезь, превратившись в лепесток, маленький, как ноготь на мизинце. Лица людей растворились в коричневом мраке.  
«Возьми вторую лошадь. Дальше уедете».  
Я прибавил огонь, и старик снова сгустился передо мной.  
«Я далеко не поеду. Отпущу его и приду обратно».  
Старик без выражения глядел на меня.  
«Он тебя убьет».  
«Значит, так будет».  
Мой собеседник помолчал еще.  
«Дурак», — сказал он безразлично.  
Я пригасил лампу, прошел мимо него и мальчика к двери и осторожно ее приоткрыл.

Копыта глухо постукивали по утоптанной земле. Слишком громко, думал я. Этот неторопливый стук разносился по всему двору, отлетал от стен, отдавался у меня во внутренностях. Я вел лошадь под уздцы и не оглядывался назад. Мне казалось, если оглянусь на дом, на его черные окна, то накликаю беду.  
Мы молча пересекли двор и вышли за ограду. Закрыв калитку, старик взял меня за руку, шепнул подождать и скрылся из виду, направившись куда-то вдоль ограды.  
Мальчик терпеливо стоял рядом со мной, хотя ему, наверное, было еще страшнее. А может, и нет. Может, его испуг уже сменился предвкушением быстрой езды, побега, который обязательно приведет его на свободу. В детстве мир кажется куда больше, чем он есть на самом деле.  
Лес стоял впереди неподвижной черной стеной, но, если приглядеться к верхушкам, становилось заметно, что они слегка покачиваются. По ним шелестел ветер. Вверху было ясно, многими точками горели звезды, но по ним, редкие и тонкие, быстро проплывали обрывки облаков. Нужно торопиться, пока эти одинокие птицы не сбились в стаи.  
Зашуршали шаги, вернулся старик. Когда он подошел вплотную, стало видно, что он прижимает к груди какой-то большой сверток.  
Мы двинулись дальше. Чем больше мы удалялись от ограды, тем тише ступала лошадь — здесь трава отвоевала пространство у человеческого жилья.

В лесу было вовсе не так темно, как мерещилось у опушки. Большие деревья стояли свободно, и, хоть и касались друг друга нижними ветвями, пропускали к земле достаточно света.  
Когда стволы заступили нас от дозора окон, мы остановились. Я засунул в седельную сумку узел с едой и обернулся к старику — он мне что-то молча протянул.  
Сверток, который я принял у него из рук, оказался легким, жестким и немного колючим. Я провел по нему ладонью, прежде чем догадаться — это шерстяные одеяла, которые один из гостей назвал «сувенирами». Выстиранные, они целый день сушились на ограде, и сейчас пахли мылом и холодным воздухом.  
Я почувствовал, что улыбаюсь.  
Одним из одеял я накрыл седло, второе накинул мальчику на плечи. Затем я запрыгнул в седло.  
Старик протянул мне ружье.  
«Не надо, — сказал я. — Есть револьвер».  
«Отдашь ему».  
Мальчик, подняв светлое пятно лица с неразличимыми чертами, глядел то на меня, то на старика.  
«Нельзя, — сказал я. — Если у него будет оружие, он не уедет. Спрячется в лесу, чтобы отомстить.»  
Старик положил ружье на землю и подсадил мальчика на круп коня. Тот запахнул одеяло и сразу прижался к моей спине, обхватив меня руками.  
Я удобнее перехватил поводья и пристроил ноги в стременах.  
«Оставь переднюю дверь не запертой, — сказал я старику. — Я вернусь через нее».  
«Уезжай», — сказал он.  
«Не могу».  
«Дурак».  
Подняв с земли ружье и погашенную лампу, он развернулся и скрылся за деревьями, похрустывая опавшей хвоей.

Обратный путь показался короче, потому что, шагая ногами по мягкой лесной подстилке, я в мыслях ехал себе за спину, удалялся от того, к чему приближался теперь.  
Сильное тело животного покачивается подо мной. Лошади приходится нелегко: я направляю ее в просветы между деревьями, туда, где чище небо и реже лесной подклет, но ей самой приходится выбирать путь, куда поставить ногу, как выбраться из промоины, заполненной палыми иглами деревьев, а всадник ее подгоняет, а на спине у нее два человека, вместо одного, хотя один из них почти невесом. Я пригибаюсь, чтобы ветви не задевали меня по лицу. Мальчик прижался к моей спине, мне тепло, тонкое, но крепкое кольцо его рук сомкнуто у меня на животе. Оно заключает меня в себя, а я увожу его от беды, еще вчера неминуемой, от неволи, от позора, от невыплаканных слез, от Желтоглазого. Барон Анталфи потерял над ним власть.  
Повинуясь внезапному внутреннему движению, я накрыл рукой две маленькие ладони, прижатые к моей пупочной впадине, и через это место, которым я до сих пор связан с моей матерью, с нашими людьми, с деревьями, горами и равнинами, с самим собой, в меня вошло расслабляющее чувство безопасности, уверенность, что врагам ни за что его не догнать.

Выехав из леса, я его отпустил.  
Я подтянул стремена, чтобы были впору для детских ног, и подсадил мальчика в седло.  
Впереди расстилался покатый склон горы. Дальше были скалы и леса. Ущелье, откуда мы привезли пленника, угадывалось по клину звездного неба, вонзившегося в темноту земли. Я взглядом выбрал три тесно сплоченные звезды как раз над линией взгляда, протянутой от меня до ущелья. Я оперся на бедро мальчика, а он склонился ко мне.  
«Смотри», — я указал на трех сияющих сестер, а затем опустил руку, вытянув ее в сторону звездного клина в земле. Мальчик проследил за моими пальцами, обернулся ко мне и кивнул.  
Я встал к нему лицом и положил руку на его ладонь, сжимающую поводья и лежащую на луке седла. Он смотрел на меня.  
«Будь осторожен в лесу, — сказал я, — но на открытых местах лети как ветер. Пусть хранят тебя предки!»  
Он кивнул, отвернулся, ударил лошадь пятками, и она сорвалась с места.  
Когда он унесся вперед, чувство безопасности на какое-то время покинуло меня. Но, наблюдая, как всадник мелькает в просветах между вершинами елей, слыша резвый стук копыт, сначала громкий, потом все тише, все дальше и дальше, я снова наполнился спокойной уверенностью в том, что все будет хорошо.

В темноте леса мне не было ни страшно, ни тоскливо. Револьвер торчал у меня за поясом, в кармане чужой куртки позвякивали патроны. Я еще раньше сообразил, что и то, и другое бесполезно: напади на меня дикий зверь, я все равно не стал бы стрелять. Выстрел разносится дальше, чем крик. Но я не боялся зверей, и даже не потому, что сумел бы залезть на дерево. Я не боялся ни лесных хищников, ни того зверя, который спал в своем логове и, проснувшись, должен был вонзить в меня клыки.  
Я нес в себе мысль о маленьком беглеце.  
Мы с ним не разделились. Это я разделился внутри себя. То, что было обречено страдать и разрушиться, возвращалось к Желтоглазому, но то, что должно было жить, летело на свободу, и я знал, что оно не вернется в клетку никогда.

Дверь, как я и просил, не была заперта — я потянул на себя, и она бесшумно подалась.  
Снаружи уже наступало утро, небо начало светлеть, но внутри было сонно и почти так же темно. Я осторожно наложил засов, повернулся к гостиной лицом и прислушался. Все было тихо, только через чью-то неплотно прикрытую дверь доносился храп.  
Странно, но я даже немного был рад, что вернулся. Это казалось правильным. Я был на своем месте, и не знаю, как я мог то же самое чувствовать о мальчике, который где-то очень далеко скакал на лошади, удаляясь от этих стен. Пусть он убегает, унося с собой что-то для меня очень ценное. Мое место здесь. Здесь, наверное, дом. За год с лишним я привык к этому жилищу, оно видело слишком многое и слишком много обо мне знало, чтобы я все еще чувствовал его чужим. Пока остальные его обитатели спали, можно было вообразить, что я такой же, как они, или даже главный, что я — хозяин этих стен, этой тишины, слабого света, пробивающегося сквозь продольные решетки, этих кресел и кушеток и этой коллекции ружей на стенах, не видимой в темноте. А все остальные — это мои гости. Они пришли, и они уйдут. Я мог не принимать их существование близко к сердцу. И, конечно же, они не сделают хозяину этих комнат и коридоров — мне — ничего плохого. Гости не могут вредить хозяину, не должны.  
Я тихо прошел к себе в комнату и притворил дверь так осторожно, что не скрипнула ни одна из петель. Там я постоял немного, разглядывая стены, затем подошел к окну и приоткрыл одну ячеистую створку. Двор, за ним лес, за лесом и над лесом — гора с приглаженной вершиной, и все это светлеющее, но спокойное. Снаружи тянуло холодом. Я отошел к кровати, стянул с себя куртку и бросил на прикроватный стол. Положил на него же револьвер. Двигался я медленно, мне все лениво было делать, а торопиться было некуда. Хозяин завершил трудное, важное дело, и хозяин может отдохнуть.  
Я улегся на кровать и заложил руки за голову. Взгляд дугой прошелся по стене и остановился на висящем напротив кровати листке. Я чуть улыбнулся. Я все сделал правильно. Девять Орлов был бы мной доволен. Мысль о том, что, может быть, мы с ним скоро увидимся, принесла радость, но тихую и короткую, она тоже не нарушила моего спокойствия. У меня слипались веки. Я закрыл глаза и, купаясь в тишине, дыша доносящейся из окна прохладой, уснул.

Что-то настойчиво тыкалось мне в плечо, и я проснулся. Просто открыл глаза, чуть повернул голову и увидел хозяина.  
Он смотрел на меня сверху вниз, и по напряжению кожи над переносицей и вокруг глаз угадывался желчный изгиб рта, наполовину скрытого под усами.  
Я посмотрел на окно. Склон горы нахохлился серыми деревьями. Над ними должно быть пасмурно. Что ж, этого я и ожидал.  
Желтоглазый отвернулся и отошел от моей кровати к стене. Там стоял стул с наброшенной на спинку курткой. Моей курткой. Он скинул ее на пол плеткой, которую держал черенком вперед. Опустившись на сиденье, он неторопливо откинулся на деревянную спинку и положил ногу на ногу.  
На нем была рубашка, расстегнутая у ворота и криво заправленная в штаны, и мягкие сапоги.  
Я приподнялся на локтях, сел и посмотрел на прикроватный стол. На нем было пусто — ни чужой куртки, ни револьвера. Я подогнул ноги и немного нагнулся вперед, опершись локтями о колени.  
Мы смотрели друг на друга. Из коридора доносились какие-то звуки, шаги возникающей и исчезающей чередой, но ничего слишком шумного или торопливого. Обычные звуки пробуждающегося дня.  
«Давно его выпустил?» — спокойно спросил хозяин.  
Я снова посмотрел на окно, стараясь по свету снаружи определить, сколько прошло времени.  
«Давно, — ответил я. — Он уже проехал через ущелье».  
Хозяин прищурился немного сильнее и пошевелил челюстью.  
Мне почему-то до сих пор не было тревожно. Может быть, потому, что хозяин так спокойно себя вел. А может быть, из-за листка на гвозде. Он висел там, как моя совесть, приколоченная к стене. Она была здесь, и я был здесь.  
«Почему не удрал вместе с ним?»  
«Не мог».  
«Почему?»  
«Я дал отцу слово, что буду тебе служить. А потом я дал слово тебе».  
Он помолчал, глядя на меня.  
«Я всегда знал, что среди индейцев есть редкостные идиоты, — медленно сказал он. — Но я и подумать не мог, что такие».  
Он покачал головой и опустил ее. Потом спросил, снова взглянув на меня:  
«Ты на что рассчитывал? Что я увижу тебя, расквашусь от умиления и все прощу?»  
«Нет. На это я не рассчитывал».  
«А на что?»  
За закрытой дверью по коридору опять проспешила череда шагов. Она прекратилась в ближней к спальне хозяина гостевой комнате. Желтоглазый повернул в сторону двери голову и прищурился, то ли прислушиваясь, то ли раздумывая. Затем взглянул на меня — и вдруг улыбнулся. Криво, свирепо, но одобрительно.  
«Здорово ты его схомутал».  
Крепкими, видно, друзьями были мой хозяин и этот Кларк.  
«Идиоты бывают и среди белых, — сказал я. — Как он?»  
«Хреново. Если он откинет копыта, я с тебя заживо шкуру сдеру».  
Улыбка исчезла.  
«Хотя, может, и так сдеру».  
Странно, но мне от этих слов тревожнее не стало.  
Он оперся локтями о ноги, постукивая плеткой по ладони.  
«Знаешь, что с черномазым рабом за такое бы сделали на Юге?»  
«Я тебе не раб».  
«А кто?»  
Я опустил глаза, пристально размышляя. Этот вопрос не терпел торопливости, его следовало обдумать.  
Наконец ответ составился в моей голове, и я его сказал вслух.  
«Я твоя судьба, — я посмотрел на Желтоглазого. — Так же, как ты — моя. От этого убежать нельзя».  
Он распрямился.  
«Это почему?» — спросил он, напряженно вглядываясь в меня.  
«Между нами связь. Я не могу ее разорвать. И ты тоже теперь не можешь. То, что случится со мной, придет через тебя, потому что я отдал тебе мою жизнь. Но то, что случится с тобой, придет через меня. Потому что ты дал мне клятву. Ты не сможешь этого изменить, даже если убьешь меня».  
Нахмуренные брови разошлись, и по его лицу тенью мелькнуло замешательство. И тут же сменилось яростью. Она перекосила его губы. Он часто заморгал сухими глазами.  
Но когда он заговорил, голос был тих, размерен и даже отяжелел от усталости.  
«Ты не судьба, — сказал хозяин. — Ты маленькая индейская шлюшка, у которой очень, очень большие проблемы».  
Он поднялся, подошел к двери, толкнул ее и поманил кого-то пальцем из коридора.  
Вошел конюх.  
«Отведи этого ублюдка в ту же комнату и запри там».  
Конюх, набычившись, подошел ко мне.  
«Вставай давай!» — рявкнул он, но ко мне прикасаться не стал.  
Я с интересом посмотрел на его красную шею, на которой вздувшиеся жилы поднимались за уши.  
«Кому сказано, вставай!..» — и он добавил незнакомое мне ругательство.  
Я распрямил ноги, спустил их на пол и поднялся с кровати.  
Подойдя к Желтоглазому, который стоял возле дверей, я остановился.  
«Я очень хочу пить, — сказал я. — Пожалуйста, скажи, чтобы мне принесли воды».  
Он прищурился и покивал.  
«Получишь. И еду, и воду. Всё получишь».

В гостиной в кресле уже сидел один из гостей — тот, который хотел увезти с собой одеяла. Когда я проходил мимо, он отпустил мне косой взгляд. Видно, его уже достигла весть, что его сувениры ускакали туда, где им и следовало быть.

В темноте несло мочой. Я не стал садиться на тюфяк, сел возле стены и стал смотреть на узкую светлую полоску под дверью.  
Потом мне все же пришлось пересесть на кровать, потому что у стены было холодно.  
Мимо двери ходили, доносились невнятные голоса. По движению в коридоре я понял, что хозяин и его гости позавтракали и собрались вместе для отдыха.  
Когда время уже двигалось к обеду, к моей двери подошли. Стукнул засов, вошел конюх, а с ним — человек из чужих слуг, он держал лампу. Конюх поставил на стол возле кровати тарелку с солониной и огромную кружку. По тому, как тяжело она встала на стол, чувствовалось, что кружка наполнена доверху. Я видел ее среди посуды на кухне, но ею ни разу не пользовались.  
«Жри, скотина», — злорадно сказал конюх перед тем, как закрыть дверь.  
Я поднялся, ощупал стол и принесенную посуду. Мясо было таким жестким, что кололо пальцы. Я не стал его есть, обхватил ладонями кружку, поднял и поднес к губам.  
Вода коснулась моей гортани, и я едва не выронил кружку. Выплюнул воду на пол, но ее горький вкус пристал изнутри ко всему рту. Горше, чем дубовая кора.  
Я торопливо поставил кружку обратно, стоял возле стола, сплевывал, потом сглатывал, пока слюна не смыла часть горечи, и не стало терпимо. Тогда я ощупью добрался до кровати и сел.  
Я был готов к тому, что он будет меня мучить. Но сейчас у меня, впервые за весь день, глаза защипало от слез.

Я просидел в комнате весь день, всю ночь и еще день и ночь. Никто ко мне больше не заходил, хотя полоса света за дверью прерывалась, когда мимо нее ступали чьи-нибудь ноги. Мне удавалось засыпать, но меня то и дело будила боль в голодном желудке и пересохшем горле. Ночная посудина наполнилась доверху и отравляла воздух, хоть и была закрыта крышкой. Я несколько раз пытался пить, но от первого же глотка меня выворачивало наизнанку. Мясо я есть не стал. Только прикоснулся к нему языком и тут же положил обратно. Я думал о нем, о том, что оно лежит в тарелке, только протяни руку, не такое уж и соленое, можно жевать, может, вода все же не такая горькая, может быть, как-нибудь, хоть бы немного наполнить желудок… но я не стал его есть.

Когда на третий день конюх вывел меня из комнаты, я еле держался на ногах.

Хозяин и еще трое — все, кроме Кларка — расположились в гостиной. Судя по всему, настроение у них было приподнятое. Лица лоснились, глаза блестели, в воздухе стоял запах огненной воды — я понял, что торговец отделался легко.  
«Ну что, Джо, — сказал хозяин. — Ты у нас отнял развлечение. Надеюсь, тебе ясно, что, когда что-то отнимаешь, это нужно возместить».  
Я поглядел на сидящих передо мной людей, окинул взглядом комнату. Мне почему-то было больно смотреть на яркое. Красные пятна одеял на стенах вспыхивали у меня в голове, пиджаки, медвежья шкура, тени от кресел и кушеток раскрывались там же темными провалами.  
«Да, — сказал я. — Только дай мне напиться».  
Хозяин ухмыльнулся и — его гости заулыбались — вытащил бутылку с виски, зажатую между его бедром и подлокотником кресла, и протянул мне.  
Я покачал головой.  
«Воды».  
Он неторопливо сунул бутылку обратно и сложил руки на животе, переплетя пальцы.  
«Раздевайся, — сказал он. — И я тебя напою».  
Что мне было делать? Я снял с себя одежду, провозившись вдвое дольше, чем обычно.  
Хозяин поднялся с кресла и, постояв возле меня, положил мне руку на плечо и надавил.  
«На колени», — нежно сказал он.  
«Дай мне воды».  
«Делай, что я говорю»  
«Дай воды».  
Он опустил руку и с сожалением поцокал языком, качая головой.  
«Джо, если будешь упрямиться, тебя отведут обратно и запрут там еще на день. А будешь слушаться, я дам тебе смочить горло».  
Конюх стоял рядом.  
Мне не хотелось в комнату.  
Я опустился на колени. Он толкнул меня в спину, и я упал лицом в кресло, где лежала наполненная коричневой жидкостью бутылка.  
Потом хозяин дал мне кружку, в которой по дну был размазан глоток воды.

Шло время, и, раз за разом, я напился.

Они опьянели и передвигались по гостиной, шатаясь и наступая на собственную одежду. Под конец я уже не мог открывать рот, меня тошнило. Тогда меня били по лицу. Я привык, что в мое тело сливают похоть. Но не привык, чтобы меня столько били по лицу.  
Иногда я пытался вырваться. Но меня крепко держали.

Весь остальной дом как будто вымер.  
Низкорослый лютовал больше всех. Наверное, он больше всех рассчитывал на развлечение, которое я у него отнял.

Они истратили все свое семя, но жажда глумления не насытилась. Чтобы пить, нужно, чтобы вид воды возбуждал жажду. Чтобы есть лакомства с удовольствием, нужно их хотеть. Я был перед ними, обнаженный, но им было уже недостаточно вида нагой кожи, чтобы испытать похоть. Им требовалось то, что под кожей.

Конюх держал меня сзади за руки, низкорослый обхватил ноги, а хозяин стоял передо мной. Острие ножа неторопливо рисовало на мне полосу, двигаясь от левого плеча к правому бедру. Затем полоса пошла с другой стороны. Я пытался не кричать, но было слишком больно.  
Хозяин опустил руку и стал любоваться, что-то говоря. Ему в ответ смеялись. Он отошел к креслу и вернулся с бутылкой. Откупорив горлышко, он плеснул из бутылки на меня.  
Я как будто вспыхнул заживо.  
Я почти потерял сознание.

Потом у меня в голове прояснилось, и я услышал голос. Я напряг слух, чтобы понять, что он говорит.  
«Уходи, пока я тебя тоже не разделал».  
«Отпусти его».  
Я разлепил веки.  
Возле хозяина стоял старик. Он был в штанах с подтяжками и белой рубашке, на которой темнели пятна жира. Рукава у него были завернуты выше локтей.  
Я покачал головой, пытаясь привлечь его внимание, и сказал:  
«Не…»  
На большее меня не хватило.  
Он взглянул на меня, повернув лицо с обвислыми щеками, и я увидел в его глазах сочувствие.  
«Хватит», — сказал старик и снова посмотрел на хозяина.  
Желтоглазый пожевал закрытым ртом — борода на скулах задвигалась.  
«Мэнни, — сказал он, — покажи-ка этому старому пердуну свой правый апперкот».  
Низкорослый отпустил мои ноги, поднялся и, переваливаясь, подошел к старику. Тот молча глядел на нелепое существо, едва достающее головой ему до груди.  
Потом — я толком не заметил, что произошло — низкорослый как-то странно дернулся. В тот же миг дернулся и старик. Кровь отхлынула от его лица, оно сморщилось, как будто он вглядывался вдаль слабыми глазами, и ему было очень жалко, что он ничего не может разглядеть. Он прижал руки к паху и нагнулся вперед — чем ниже нагибался, тем быстрее падал — и, наконец, стукнулся о пол коленями и лбом и завалился набок.  
Когда он начал падать, низкорослый отступил на шаг и встал ко мне спиной.  
Конюх, держащий меня за руки, слишком расслабился. Поэтому, когда я рванулся вперед, он не смог меня остановить.  
Не знаю, откуда у меня взялись силы. Но я бросился на мелкого негодяя, сбил его с ног и упал сверху. Корявое тело барахталось подо мной. У меня свело горло от отвращения, я приподнялся, схватил его за волосы и с силой ударил головой о пол.  
Только вот сил у меня было маловато, да и медвежья шкура смягчила удар.  
Кто-то схватил меня за левую руку. Я мельком глянул на пальцы, сдавившие мое плечо, и сразу узнал их поры, из которых, словно трава, лезла рыжая шерсть. Я оттолкнулся от пола, помогая хозяину, на его беду, меня вздернуть на ноги — хотя я в то время ничего не обдумывал и планов не строил — он держал меня обеими руками за левую руку, а моя правая была свободна. И я ею воспользовался. Я размахнулся и врезал ему в скулу. Это было невыразимо приятно. И я врезал еще раз.  
Сил оставалось немного, но их хватило, чтобы рыжая голова мотнулась на красной шее, а обладатель того и другого шатко отступил назад.  
Но уже в следующее мгновение он опомнился. Я успел поймать взгляд вытаращенных желтых глаз — и его кулак ударил меня в глаз и висок. Удар отбросил меня назад и развернул, и я упал лицом на кого-то большого, а затем к его ногам. Начищенные сапоги мелькнули перед глазами.  
Тут же сильные руки снова схватили меня, перевернули на спину. Хозяин, как встрепанный рыжий зверь, обрушился мне на живот и замахнулся кулаком.  
Моя голова моталась и моталась, в одну и ту же сторону, а он все бил и бил.  
Меня уже тянуло куда-то в глубину, где нет боли, нет вообще ничего — но хозяин вдруг рывком поднялся с меня. Вернее, его оттащили. Не помню, кто — то ли конюх, то ли кто-то из гостей.

После этого в моей памяти провал, что странно — я вроде бы не терял сознания. Но все вернулось как-то неожиданно, вдруг — голоса, свет, запах крови, боль и головокружение. Я обнаружил, что полулежу на полу, опираясь на локоть.  
На меня почему-то не обращали внимания. Все сгрудились в нескольких шагах. Я видел много стоящих ног, которые окружали одну пару лежащих ног. Я прислушался, пытаясь понять, что все это означает.  
«…Да кто ж знал…»  
«Думать надо было!»  
«Ты сколько раз, и ничего…»  
«То были молодые! А этот старый пень».  
«А ведь казался крепким…»  
Я видел подошвы ботинок того, кто лежал. Подошвы были по краям стерты до желтизны. Тупые кожаные носы торчали вверх.  
«Он споткнулся», — сказал хозяин.  
Все замолчали.  
«Он споткнулся, — повторил хозяин, с нажимом в голосе. — Мэнни, скажи. Ты ведь сам видел».  
После молчания хриплый голос ответил.  
«Конечно. Шел, шел, зацепился ногой и упал».  
«Я видел то же самое», — подтвердил третий, плохо знакомый мне голос.  
«Об чем разговор. Свалился, башкой треснулся и дал дуба. Много ли такому надо».  
Они еще помолчали, потом расступились передо мной, как будто открывая для меня ворота.  
Я привстал выше, опираясь теперь на ладонь, и увидел, что лежащий на полу — это старик. Глаза у него были открыты, но между веками не было ничего, кроме выпуклой белизны.  
Хозяин присел рядом со мной на корточки. Он поддел пальцем мой подбородок и повернул мое лицо к себе. Я взглянул на него одним глазом. У него на скуле наливался лиловой кровью отпечаток моего кулака.  
«Джо, — сказал он голосом задумчивым и грустным, но за этим поросшим рыжей бородой лицом притаилась рысь, и она глядела через его глаза. — Видишь, какая беда. Старик споткнулся, упал и умер».  
Я попытался ответить. С моего носа и губ свисали нити красной слизи, и, когда я хотел заговорить, они шевельнулись.  
«Что?» — спросил хозяин, сильнее поворачивая мою голову.  
«Вы… это вы его…»  
«Да нет, что ты, — участливо произнес хозяин, но зрачки рыси, которая пряталась за его лицом, расширились. — Он сам споткнулся и сам упал. Ты же видел. Ну?»  
Я помолчал, собираясь с силами.  
«Вы его убили».  
Вышло невнятно.  
Но хозяин понял. Лицо исказилось, наконец-то принимая свою настоящую форму, оскаленной рысьей морды. Он отпустил мой подбородок и зло пихнул меня в плечо. Я свалился.  
Хозяин поднялся с корточек.  
«Пристрели его, и дело с концом», — сказал низкорослый.  
Он стоял над моей головой, и, видимое снизу, его лицо совсем утратило человеческие очертания, превратившись в морду одного из тех существ, которыми старухи у костра пугают детей.  
«Их же никто не считает. Одним больше, одним меньше. Кто-нибудь еще знает, что он здесь?»  
Хозяин задумчиво подвигал бородой.  
«Знают. Двое. Но они сейчас бороздят старушку Европу, вернутся вряд ли… Еще куча народу видела, как я его забрал и увез».  
«Ну так что с того? Может, ты его не довез. Может, он грипп в дороге подхватил».  
Желтоглазый угрюмо поглядел на меня.  
«Ты, если что — ты не бойся. Мы тебя не выдадим. Мы его вообще тут не видели. Индеец? — низкорослый обернулся назад и вверх. — Какой индеец? Кто-нибудь знает, о ком речь?»  
Трое, к кому он обращался, помялись и выразили согласие — нет, не знают.  
«А Кларк?» — спросил хозяин.  
«А что Кларк. Мы его уговорим. Я сам уговорю. Он же не захочет, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал, как он тут валялся связанный, как баран… Да ты не бойся. Давай, грохни его. Не то эта потаскуха всех нас заложит».  
Хозяин глядел на меня, кривясь от досады. Потом он оскалился, ругнулся сквозь зубы и куда-то отошел.  
Вскоре его всклокоченная голова и пьяные от отчаянной решимости глаза снова возникли в пространстве моего зрения. Я смотрел в эти глаза. Потом откуда-то снизу всплыло дуло двустволки и уставилось на меня. Сочно щелкнул курок.  
Я принудил себя смотреть не в эти бездонные круглые глаза, а в те, что над ними, и оторвал себя от пола, приподнимаясь навстречу выстрелу.  
Песня сама собой полилась из моего рта. Мне не надо было ее придумывать — она сложилась давным-давно. Хорошо, что в ней не было слов, я бы не смог сказать их такими губами.  
Я пел о том, что моя жизнь прошла достойно. Я убивал врагов и добывал много мяса на охоте. Я много страдал и вынес много унижений, но они сейчас закончатся, и я этому рад. А если они были напрасны, то пусть мой убийца забудет про покой.  
Двустволка дрогнула.  
Я продолжал петь и смотреть в глаза своему врагу.  
«Стреляй!» — рявкнул на него низкорослый.  
Но хозяин медлил. Он склонил голову набок и прищурился, как будто вслушивался в то, что я пою. Или думал какую-то свою мысль.  
Потом он опустил ружье.  
«Ты что?»  
Желтоглазый надел на себя ремень двустволки, перебросил ее за спину и присел передо мной. Он несильно шлепнул меня по распухшей щеке, и песня утонула в крике.  
«Есть идея получше».  
Хозяин обхватил меня ладонью за здоровую сторону лица и вгляделся.  
«Поднимайся, Джо», — произнес он участливо. Таким голосом разговаривают с тем, кто скорбит о погибшем родиче.  
Он взял меня за руку и бережно и терпеливо помог встать с пола. Когда я очутился на ногах, он так же бережно развернул меня и, придерживая за плечи, куда-то повел. Я вгляделся вперед. Он вел меня ко входной двери. Зачем?..  
Когда до двери осталось два шага, я понял.  
Я уперся ногами в пол и отклонился назад.  
«Ну что ты, Джо? — сказал на ухо Желтоглазый. — Идем. Надо идти».  
Сдвинуть меня с места ему оказалось нетрудно. Он открыл дверь.  
Я ступил в бесснежную позднюю осень, и она обернула меня своим ледяным покрывалом.  
Камни, по которым хозяин меня вел, впивались в тело, как будто заостренные морозом. Я остановился и прижался к хозяину, потому что от него исходило тепло.  
«Не надо, — сказал я. — Пожалуйста…»  
Студеный воздух иглами вонзился в разбитые десны.  
«Тссссс…» — сказал хозяин и повел меня дальше.  
У ограды он остановился. Для того, чтобы открыть створку ворот.  
«Идем».  
Я зацепился рукой за вторую створку.  
Он ударил меня по запястью, и мои пальцы соскользнули с холодной доски. Он вывел меня за ограду.  
«Не надо… — сказал я, остановившись. — Застрели…»  
Он печально покачал головой и провел своей ладонью, теплой, горячей, по моей стянутой ознобом коже.  
«Я не хочу тебя убивать, Джо. Слишком много посторонних глаз. И, кроме того, это ведь ничего не изменит. Да?»  
Я покачал головой, борясь со слезами. Я что-то когда-то сказал, я не хотел этого сейчас помнить. Рука хозяина на моем теле была такой теплой… Хозяин говорит со мной ласково, он не злится. Его можно уговорить. Пусть застрелит здесь. Или уведет обратно в дом, где есть камин и шерстяные одеяла.  
«Ты сказал — пока один из нас не умрет, или пока я не отпущу тебя?.. Я так прикинул — пока ты умрешь своим чередом, это еще сколько ждать. А мне отбрасывать копыта как-то не нраву. Дай-ка, думаю, я тебя отпущу».  
Он отстранил меня и за плечи развернул навстречу склону горы, лесу, затянутому однообразной белизной небу — как глаза старика между веками.  
«Ступай».  
И я понял, что это окончательно.  
Тогда я повернулся к нему, уже не пытаясь цепляться за руку — он выглядел немного удивленным, но спокойным. За оградой, сквозь которую мне не суждено пройти еще раз, был двор, дом, его главная дверь и стоящие перед ней люди.  
«Я…»  
Хозяин наклонил голову, прислушиваясь.  
«Я хочу знать».  
Он выпрямился и задумчиво оглядел меня с головы до ног.  
«Я хочу знать… ты меня обманул?»  
Он за шею привлек меня к себе и прислонил свой лоб к моему. Мое разбитое лицо и его, побитое, оказались рядом. Он опустил веки.  
«Может, и обманул… — прошептал он. — А может, и нет. Не все ли тебе теперь равно».  
«Умоляю…»  
Покачав головой, он отстранился, взял меня за плечи и снова развернул к себе спиной.  
«Ступай, Джо. Ступай и сдохни».  
Передо мной, тесно переплетя руки, стояли осень, в короне из голых ветвей, и зима, под покрывалом из тяжелых снеговых облаков. И я перестал им сопротивляться, потому что только они мне в этой жизни и остались.  
Я пошел вперед.

\---

Я умолкаю, а через некоторое время после этого начинает постукивать крышкой чайник. Белый охотник как будто не слышит. Он обхватил руками колено и смотрит в пол — так же он слушал мой рассказ.  
Всего я, конечно, рассказывать не стал. Больно шевелить губами, да и много в моей истории такого, о чем можно умолчать, а она все равно останется ясной. Я понял это впервые, и понял с грустью. Дорогие мне люди, сокровенные мысли, которые определили течение моей жизни в последние полтора года — сейчас они не важны. А важна цепь событий, из-за которой я очутился голым и избитым на берегу ручья. Ни Девять Орлов, ни мистер Эрскин прямо в этом не участвовали, значит, о них ни к чему упоминать. Даже бессчетные ночи, проведенные в спальне у хозяина… они уместились в несколько слов. Хозяин ложился со мной. А что он при этом делал, и как мне эти ночи давались — разве это имеет значение для кого-нибудь, кроме меня?..  
Но и совсем утаить, как меня унижали, я посчитал себя не вправе.  
Охотник наконец-то услышал кипящий чайник. Он поднимается и садится поближе к огню, чтобы заварить кофе.  
Теперь слово за ним. Если же он решит, что слова не нужны — значит, так тому и быть.

Глядя на дымящуюся кружку, которую он держит в руках, он говорит:  
— Если бы мне кто-нибудь просто о таком рассказал — я бы не поверил…  
И все.  
Он подносит кружку к губам и отпивает, глядя в сторону.  
— Ты сейчас лежи и отдыхай, — говорит он немного спустя и теперь уже смотрит на меня. Его синие глаза серьезны, сравнялись по возрасту с бородатым лицом. — Ни о чем не волнуйся. Понял?  
Я киваю.  
Я его отлично понял — лучше, чем мне хотелось бы. Успокаиваться еще так рано, что нужно успокоиться прямо сейчас, пока можно отдохнуть и восстановить силы.

После обеда он вышел, чтобы наколоть дров. Когда он откинул дверь и вылез наружу, я мельком увидел белое небо.  
Из-за полога доносился спотыкающийся, неторопливый стук топора, разбивающего мелкие полешки. Под него заснуть бы не получилось, зато хорошо лежалось на месте, и я без усилий сделал то, что мне советовал охотник — позволил себе не волноваться о будущем и расслабил тело.  
Затем от этого звука, словно далекая фигура от далекой скалы, отделился другой. Я различил его не сразу, как не сразу различаешь сквозь снегопад человека, идущего навстречу.  
Когда я его услышал, распознал, мое сердце провалилось сквозь постель в остывшую землю, а когда снова вернулось ко мне, принесло с собой ее холод.  
Размеренная поступь лошади, идущей под всадником.  
Стук топора прекратился, зато новый звук — глухое постукивание по примороженной земле — становился все громче. Вот он поднялся на пригорок и стих в нескольких шагах от того места, где, скрытый бизоньими шкурами, сидел я.  
«Доброго дня!»  
Я бы узнал этот голос и через тридцать лет.  
Охотник поздоровался в ответ. Его голос был насторожен и сдержан, но такое не редкость для человека, привыкшего жить в одиночестве и полагаться только на свои силы да меткость ружья.  
Гость спросил, удачен ли промысел.  
И тогда я услышал еще один звук, и едва подавил желание вскочить и броситься от него прочь.  
Рядом со мной, только по другую сторону покрышки, шумно задышала собака. Сквозь дыхание прорезался скулеж, недоуменный и нетерпеливый, а затем она залаяла — не зло, а как собаки лают, когда чуют знакомого. Он поскребла покрышку лапой.  
«Что это у вас там?»  
«Свежая убоина, — спокойно ответил охотник. — Ободрал, да вот только зажарить не успел».  
«Грейс!..»  
Только после второго оклика охотничья собака, черная с белыми пятнами, с узкой мордой и круглыми зоркими глазами перестала скрестись и отбежала от типи.  
Всадник начал расспрашивать, откуда и давно ли, а я прошелся взглядом по типи. Среди сложенных кучей вещей лежала плоская кожаная сумка, из прорезей торчали рукоятки ножей. Я наметил самую длинную.  
Охотник, в свою очередь, поинтересовался, откуда приехал всадник — не из той ли усадьбы, что стоит западнее в горах? Дым из труб виден издалека. Получив утвердительный ответ, спросил, не причиняет ли его присутствие неудобства соседу. «Нет, конечно, какое неудобство. Зверя здесь много, да и охотиться я предпочитаю дальше, в ущелье. А вы заезжайте в гости в любое время, всегда буду рад вас принять».  
Охотник поблагодарил.  
«Удачной охоты».  
Они распрощались, снова застучали, удаляясь, копыта, а через некоторое время возобновился и стук топора.  
Этот звук, по-прежнему неторопливый, затих не сразу после того, как вдалеке растворился первый.  
Охотник вернулся в типи, держа в руках топор и ружье. На плечах, воротнике, на шапке из волчьего меха лежали прозрачные белые полосы. При движениях они ломались и хлопьями падали вниз.  
Охотник угрюмо посмотрел на меня.  
«Это твой хозяин?» — спросил он без вопроса в голосе.  
«Да».  
Он постоял, молча глядя в пол. Затем поднял взгляд.  
«Надо уходить, — сказал он тихо, но решительно. — Прямо сейчас».


	3. Дорогая Эмили,

представляю, как ты удивишься и, может быть, испугаешься, увидев обратный адрес на конверте. Чтобы развеять твою тревогу, сразу говорю, что я здоров, пребываю в бодром расположении духа, а мои материальные обстоятельства в настоящий момент не оставляют желать лучшего. Я пишу эти строки в доме на ферме у Бетти Корриган, чьим гостеприимством я злоупотребляю уже целый месяц. Должно быть, ты помнишь: это племянница сводной сестры дяди Филиппа; как-то летом мы у нее гостили. Бетти с тех пор ничуть не изменилась, все так же командует мужем и, могу добавить, заправляет фермой с твердостью боевого генерала. Впрочем, нрав у нее ангельский, и за мою привычку просыпать пепел из трубки на обеденный стол и допоздна жечь керосин я отделываюсь лишь мелкими услугами по хозяйству. Полагаю, что здесь я в совершенстве освою навыки плотника, кровельщика и молочника, и тогда мне до конца жизни не придется беспокоиться о том, как бы заработать на кусок насущного хлеба.  
В начале этой зимы некие события заставили меня крайне поспешно покинуть промысел, где, как ты знаешь, я рассчитывал пробыть до весны. До этого дела шли удачно, места весьма богаты на пушного зверя; я уехал неохотно, однако выбора не было. О сути этих событий я надеюсь рассказать тебе при встрече, потому что рассказ о них на бумаге займет многие листы и истощит запас чернил, пополнить который мне представится возможность не раньше, чем через неделю. Ждать же целую неделю и обдумывать следующие строки представляется мне невыносимой пыткой — ты знаешь, как я бываю болтлив, если уж завожу речь о чем-то мне небезразличном.  
Должен сообщить, что на ферме Корриганов я квартирую не один, а с товарищем, столь же неожиданно приобретенным в ходе вышеупомянутых событий. Товарищ мой нездоров, и это является одной из причин, вынуждающих меня осваивать плотницкое дело под бдительным надзором нашей доброй хозяйки; тем не менее, я надеюсь, что хороший уход и столь необходимый для него отдых вскоре поставят его на ноги.

Сердечное тебе спасибо за письмо, которое ты написала мне в ноябре. Я его прочитал не далее как вчера вечером. Уезжал я так поспешно, что не имел возможности заглянуть в почтовое отделение. Поэтому я написал туда с просьбой, если меня ожидает невостребованная корреспонденция, переслать ее по другому адресу.  
Чрезвычайно рад узнать, что вы с Энди здоровы и благополучны. Крепко поцелуй его от меня. Скучаю и очень хочу вас обоих увидеть, но у судьбы и Господа на мой счет, кажется, свои намерения, и кто знает, когда эти намерения совпадут с моими желаниями.

Остаюсь навсегда твой любящий брат,  
Фергус

PS: прилагаю к письму чек на небольшую сумму, распорядись ею, как считаешь нужным.


	4. В одном полете стрелы от цветущей долины

Самый главный урок, который я вынес из жизни с белыми — это что белые бывают, как Желтоглазый, и бывают, как Первый Снег, и тех, кто похожи на Желтоглазого, больше. Поэтому нам придется плохо. Но надежда остается, потому что такие, как Первый Снег, тоже есть. Тем более что среди нас тоже есть похожие и на тех, и на других, и таких, как Первый Снег, больше.  
А он сам немного похож на Девять Орлов — такой же скорый на решения и легкий, когда приходится действовать.  
Когда Желтоглазый наведался к типи, Первый Снег не стал раздумывать. Он тут же собрал все самые необходимые вещи, наскоро выкроил и слатал для меня одежду потеплее, и мы тем же вечером — только начало темнеть — ушли от зимовья.  
Ему тоже надо было спасаться бегством. Если хозяин задумал тогда прикончить меня, в чем я мало сомневаюсь, то убил бы и его. Но без меня Первому Снегу легче было бы спастись, и он увез бы с собой больше — утварь, запасы мяса, огромные лосиные рога, которые он хранил как память о своей главной охотничьей победе и хотел подарить племяннику. Мы все это бросили на месте, так же, как типи, как добычу в ловушках. Он набил два мешка шкурами, взял дрова, посуду, без которой не обойтись, запас пищи для двоих на несколько дней, а в седло, вместо того чтобы сесть самому, посадил меня.  
Он сказал, что до ближайшей станции можно добраться за день, но он туда соваться не рискнет. Умнее будет двинуться вдоль ручья. Так мы приблизительно через два дня, если не будем терять времени, выйдем к другой станции, побольше.

На мне, поверх теплых штанов и рубашки — наспех пошитая из шерстяного одеяла накидка, а поверх нее лохматая шкура. Ноги в ботинках и обмотаны меховыми голенищами, обвязанными веревкой. На голову охотник дал мне свою волчью шапку — ее мех висит низко над бровями, поэтому глаза все время в тени, даже днем, и на лицо мне не падает снег, только редкие хлопья залетают под шапку и холодят кожу.  
Охотник ведет лошадь, прокладывая вместе с ней путь по растущему снежному покрову. Со всех сторон валят белые хлопья, засыпали мои рукава и рукавицы, его капюшон и плечи. Хорошо, что снег не сильно липкий, а то наша одежда бы промокла. Я еду через снегопад, не заботясь о том, куда править, куда-то движусь сквозь бесконечные, невесомые, белые ветви плакучей ивы. У меня жар. Мне тепло, спокойно, мир сузился до нас троих, отсекая опасности, и все вокруг и я сам — как во сне.

Без меня, или если бы бросил все силы на ходьбу, он добрался бы до станции вдвое быстрее. Но он рисковал и делал частые привалы, раз семь, если не больше, один раз — надолго, чтобы я смог немного поспать не в седле. Расчищал землю от снега, разводил костер, кипятил воду, варил кофе. Время, пока я спал, использовал для того, чтобы нажарить хлеба на дальнейшую дорогу. Сам он спать, кажется, не ложился.

Возле костра он со мной разговаривал, хотя собеседник я тогда был никудышный — больше слушал, чем говорил, или даже не слушал, а улетал мыслями куда-то в прелый липкий туман. Первый Снег меня за это не укорял. У него, несмотря на вынужденную бессонницу, был спокойный и ясный взгляд. Голос звучал обыденно, с усмешкой, но без натужного веселья. «Дела наши серьезны, — звучал его голос, о чем бы при этом ни говорили слова, — но мы еще можем выбраться без потерь. Я надеюсь, что у нас это получится». И, вслед за ним, я надеялся тоже.

Если бы он не поволок меня в дорогу, а оставил отлежаться в типи и остался сам, я бы, наверное, так сильно не заболел. Не успел бы.

Он спросил, как меня зовут. Я уже хотел ответить — Джо, но вдруг подумал, а зачем мне имя, которое я не люблю, которое выдумал ненавистный мне человек и которое принадлежит кому-то другому? Я ведь могу выбросить его, как скомканную бумагу.  
Затем я посмотрел на охотника, сидящего по ту сторону костра. Пожалуй, мне хочется услышать свое настоящее имя из его уст.  
И я переложил привычные мне слова на язык белых. Получилось довольно неуклюже, но все же лучше, чем Джо.  
«Осина, которая растет вверх».  
Он удивленно поднял брови, а потом рассмеялся.  
«Что смешного?»  
«Никогда в жизни не видел осин, которые росли бы вниз».  
«Я высокий. Выше, чем все в нашем роду. У меня мать была с севера».  
Он вгляделся мне в лицо и сказал, чуть улыбаясь, но уже без смеха:  
«Извини меня».

Я никогда не обращался к нему по имени, которое дал ему в мыслях. Но он знал, потому что я сам ему рассказал. Когда мы, усталые и размягченные, лежали в темноте, он — на мне. Кровать была до нелепого тесной. Я слышал только гудящую в жилах кровь, свою и его, и дыхание, свое и его, зато различал то и другое до мельчайших оттенков. Вот он задышал по-другому, когда потерся влажным лбом о мою ключицу. Вот задышал немного чаще, вытянув руку дремотным движением, чтобы еще подтянуть меня под себя, хотя я и так уже лежал почти что полностью под ним. Его тело белело плавными изгибами, притягивая к себе все крупицы света, которые все же проникали в окно.  
«Знаешь, как я тебя называю?..» — «Как?..» — «Первый Снег.» — «М-м?..» — «Когда мы встретились, шел первый снег».  
Он ничего не ответил, но усмехнулся расплющенными о мою грудь сонными губами.  
После долгой осенней грязи, мысленно добавил я.

Поздно ночью мы сели на проходящий поезд. Первый Снег отдал проводнику почти все деньги, которые у него оставались, и четверть добытых шкурок, и тот пустил нас в скотный вагон.  
Привязав лошадь в стойле, мы сами устроились в углу, и здесь Первому Снегу удалось, наконец, немного поспать.  
Я тоже заснул, хоть и не заметил, когда это произошло. Вокруг были все те же холодные доски и разбросанная по полу солома. Потом я вдруг заметил, что на стуле у стены сидит хозяин, как он сидел тогда, у меня в комнате, и так же усмехается. Тогда я понял, что сплю. Я стал крутить головой и бить кулаком по полу, чтобы проснуться, но сон все не заканчивался, у хозяина вытянулась шея, и глаза с круглыми провалами зрачков оказались рядом с моим лицом. Хозяин разинул рот.  
Но я все это вспомнил уже утром, когда сквозь щели в досках, напополам с морозным воздухом, пробивался свет. Ночью же я проснулся от холода и кашля. Я лежал, скорчившись, на полу, под головой грохотали колеса, пол трясся, и меня мотало и шатало во все стороны. Я поднялся и сел, привалившись к стене. Так было легче, но в щелях за моей спиной свистел ветер, от него нахолодала плотная шкура, и я не мог согреться, как ни кутался. Больше я не уснул.

Утром, во время долгой остановки, Первый Снег сбегал на станцию за кипятком.

Когда мы садились на поезд, я не задумался, в какую сторону мы поедем. К югу, сказал Первый Снег. Мы теперь были ближе к моим родным местам, и, хотя для моих ног это все равно было непреодолимо далеко, само знание согрело. Вкупе с горячей водой, конечно.

«Едем к моим родственникам, — сказал Первый Снег. — Они люди добрые. Надеюсь, не откажутся нас принять».  
Родственники жили вдалеке от железной дороги, до их фермы было несколько часов верхом.  
«Если тебя кто-нибудь, кроме них, спросит, кто тебя так разукрасил — скажи, побили на улице. За то, что хотел войти в салун».  
Я промолчал.

Поезд выплюнул нас на маленькой станции, выступающей из лесов, а сам, коптя небо, погромыхал дальше на юг. Он становился все меньше, все тише звучал его голос, потом он исчез, и мы остались наедине с тишиной.  
Деревьев, которые зеленеют круглый год, здесь не было, здешние посбрасывали осенью всю листву и сейчас стояли голые, беспорядочно переплетясь ветвями — на это даже смотреть было колко. Мне казалось, если я лягу — такой будет моя постель…  
Первый Снег не стал задерживаться на станции даже затем, чтобы купить продуктов, хотя наши были на исходе. Оставалось две лепешки. Но он не хотел рисковать, не хотел, чтобы нас запоминали.  
Миновав несколько домишек, лепящихся к железной лестнице, мы вошли в местную зиму.  
Снег лежал скудно, из него торчали пучки черной и ломкой травы.

Сначала мы шли, как раньше: Первый Снег вел лошадь, я торчал в седле. Только сейчас мне уже не было тепло и спокойно. Наверное, в поезде я сильно простыл. Меня бил кашель и донимал жар, сидеть прямо было тяжело, и я, в конце концов, лег на лошадиную холку, лицом в жесткую гриву.  
Еще некоторое время лошадь шла, затем встала. Я почувствовал, как Первый Снег вынимает мою ногу из стремени и тормошит меня, чтобы просыпался. Я поднял голову и, щурясь, — белый свет резал глаза — огляделся. Мы остановились рядом с остовом лежащей на боку телеги.  
«Слезай», — сказал Первый Снег.  
Он помог мне спуститься на землю, как тогда, возле типи. Только в этот раз я на него не упал.  
«Земля хорошо промерзла, — сказал Первый Снег. — Можем ехать вдвоем. Так доберемся быстрее».  
Он запрыгнул в седло сам, наклонился и помог мне сначала взобраться на телегу, а уж с нее — на лошадь. Я пристроился позади него, обхватив его руками, прижался щекой к холодной куртке и закрыл глаза.  
Он похлопал меня по ладоням и тронул лошадь с места.  
Мне поначалу было зябко прижиматься к нему, но я быстро согрелся. У Первого Снега теплое тело. Меня разморило, хотелось разжать руки и полностью расслабиться, отдаться этому теплу. Но мы скакали резво, лицо елозило по шершавой куртке, голова моталась, и это мешало мне провалиться в забытье.

Я смутно помню, как меня снимали с лошади, вели куда-то вверх по темной лестнице, помню голоса — тревожные и раздраженные, мужские, женские и даже голоса детей, помню внезапный холод постели и потом ее же влажную, горячую неподвижность. В поезде я мечтал о тепле, теперь же мне хотелось вырваться туда, на морозный воздух, чтобы он остудил мое пылающее тело.  
Позже ко мне приходили люди, много людей, я их помню намного лучше. Приходила женщина, толстая и хмурая, с усами над верхней губой. Она оставляла у меня на лбу холод. Приходил Первый Снег, подолгу сидел рядом на стуле, и мы разговаривали. Он говорил на своем языке, я — на своем. Я удивлялся, как это он меня понимает, спросил его об этом, и он рассказал, как-то очень сложно, и я не запомнил. Однажды пришел крепкий краснолицый человек с залысинами в кудрявых волосах. Он приставил к моей груди какую-то холодную трубку и приложился к ней ухом. Это было странно, и я понял, что вижу бред. Бывает от болезни. Поэтому, когда пришел барон и протянул мне бутылку с виски, я не испугался. И даже воды просить у него не стал, хотя очень хотелось пить. Если он не напоил меня в прошлый раз, не напоит и в этот. Или заставит так же страдать.

Когда никто не приходил, я думал. Думал о том, что мне тогда в поезде сказал Первый Снег. «Отвечай, — сказал он мне, — что избили на улице, за то, что хотел войти в салун». Я никогда не хотел войти в салун, даже когда вынужден был забирать оттуда хозяина. Давно, больше года назад… но дело было не в этом. Я не мог так ответить, потому что должен был рассказать правду.  
Прогнав меня, Желтоглазый потерял надо мной власть. Он больше не мог мне ни запрещать, ни приказывать, а я больше не обязан был ему повиноваться. Но наша связь не оборвалась. Как я и предсказал, простое расставание не могло ее разрушить. Все зашло слишком далеко.  
Он надо мной чудовищно надругался, он и его знакомцы, но мне не хотелось мстить. Если Великий Дух решит, что это должно быть наказано, то отомстит и без меня. Правда, за это время люди из усадьбы могли натворить много всякого зла, но я не был в ответе за то, что делают они. Каждый отвечает за себя сам. Каждый принимает решения, между которых потом струится его жизнь. Я знал, на что иду, когда вернулся к хозяину. Я принял решение и сам выбрал свою судьбу. Так же, как выбрал старик, решив за меня заступиться.  
Я не хотел мстить, но я должен был наказать убийц единственного человека, который не смог терпеть мою боль и вышел из безопасного угла, чтобы мне помочь.  
Он просил меня о справедливости. У него между век были белые глаза, и он смотрел ими на меня и просил отомстить за его позорную смерть.  
«А разве я тебе не помог? — говорил Первый Снег, сидя на моей постели. — Разве я не спас тебя, рискуя своей жизнью? Разве не пытаются тебя спасти эти люди, которым ты — никто, и они помогают только потому, что у них большие сердца? Так-то ты хочешь нас отблагодарить… Ну что же, иди к шерифу. Приведи его сюда. Может быть, твой барон тоже захочет нас навестить».  
«Но ты тоже сам выбрал, что с тобой случится, — возражал я с тоской. — Ты выбрал, когда стал помогать мне, увез с собой, а не бросил в лесу. За добрые поступки тоже надо платить».  
Мы разругались. Он по-прежнему приходил ко мне, но теперь не разговаривал. А если все же открывал рот, то спрашивал что-нибудь совсем постороннее, вроде — не болит ли у меня в груди.  
А я все думал. Я засыпал с мыслью о выборе, который все не мог сделать, и, едва проснувшись, подхватывал эту мысль под ее тощий живот, и к полудню меня уже тошнило. Что случится, если я расскажу? Шериф поедет к Желтоглазому и заберет его в тюрьму, вместе с его друзьями? Или шериф мне не поверит, а поверит Желтоглазому, если он скажет, что я убил старика и сбежал, а теперь клевещу на него? Или шериф мне поверит, но у Желтоглазого окажется много друзей, и он посулит им подарки, и они их возьмут, потому что таких, как я, не считают?..

Если шериф окажется похож на Желтоглазого, думал я, то на приютивших меня людей может обрушиться беда.  
Но ведь я не выдам их имена, даже под самой страшной пыткой.  
А ведь могут обойтись и без пыток. Вдруг найдут проводника, пустившего нас в поезд?.. А тот может вспомнить, на какой станции мы сошли. А на станции кто-нибудь видел, в какую сторону мы с Первым Снегом отправились пешком… И барон придет по глубоким следам, которые мы оставили на равнине.  
«Знаешь, почему тебе так трудно решиться? — спросил барон, покачивая носком домашней туфли. Он был в коричнево-золотистом платье с воротником из меха. Он ел вишни, легким движением отправляя их в рот, а они появлялись прямо у него из ладони. С правой стороны его платье намокло от крови, меховая оторочка слиплась иглами. Я знал, что это кровь юноши, застреленного где-то в овраге. — Знаешь, что тебе мешает? Ты боишься опять увидеть меня. Тебя ведь могут привезти сюда, вот ты и боишься. Хотя, право слово, не понимаю, почему. Разве тебе у меня было худо? Тем более, ты что-то забыл прихватить». Я подумал, что сейчас он достанет из-за пазухи письмо Великого Отца. Но он расставил колени, полы платья разошлись в стороны, и я увидел его уд, ярко-красный и неправдоподобно длинный, свисающий к полу. У меня заныло в груди, и глотка наполнилась кровяным запахом. «Я берегу его для тебя. Иди сюда, возьми его. Открой рот, Джо. Встань на колени и открой рот, идиот ты этакий».  
«Уйди», — сказал я.  
Он усмехнулся.  
«Убирайся!»  
Он вдруг оказался рядом с моей постелью. Навершие члена было наставлено на меня, и из устья, вместо белой капли, высунулся белый извивающийся червяк.  
Я закричал.  
Барон куда-то исчез, а вместо него надо мной появился Первый Снег. «Тихо, — сказал он, удерживая меня за плечи и прижимая к постели. — Ну, что с тобой?»  
«Я не хочу тебя выдавать, — сказал я. — Но я должен рассказать шерифу правду. Но я не хочу тебя выдавать…»  
Его яркие глаза помрачнели. Я глядел на него, боясь, что он сейчас уйдет… Но он провел ладонью по моей щеке, а затем его прохладная рука сменилась холодом смоченной в воде ткани.  
«Тебе надо было меня бросить, — сказал я. — Ты сам выбрал свою судьбу».  
«Я знаю», — тихо сказал он и обтер мне лоб.

Желтоглазый был прав. Я боялся. Я не чувствовал в себе сил, после всего, опять вернуться туда и к тем негодяям. Великий Дух позволил мне спастись, второй раз он такого подарка не сделает.  
А вдруг я — именно тот, через кого он решил добыть справедливость, и жизнь сохранена мне именно для этого?..

К утру — или, может, это был полдень — я решился. Да, сил возвращаться у меня не было, желания — и того меньше, но в игру вступило что-то, что больше меня, и я должен был ему повиноваться. Я просто должен отбросить все сомнения и шагнуть навстречу судьбе. Иначе мне не будет покоя.  
А за Первого Снега я не ответчик.  
Решившись, я позвал человека с железной слуховой трубкой. Он вошел в дверь. «Пожалуйста, позови шерифа», — попросил я.  
Он вышел и тут же шагнул обратно. Следом в дверях появился кто-то высокий, грузный, его шляпа доставала до притолоки. На груди блестела звезда шерифа, и она была живая. Шесть ее лучей извивались, как червяки. Я вгляделся в лицо пришедшего и увидел, что это — Кларк.  
А за Кларком в дверях возник Первый Снег. Он был необычайно серьезен и бледен. За ним стояла женщина с усами, такая же строгая, и еще люди, с размытыми пятнами вместо лиц.  
«Я подумал, что сначала надо позвать их», — шепнул мне на ухо человек с трубкой и исчез.  
Шериф-Кларк подошел к моему изголовью. Землистое лицо раздвинула улыбка. Он склонился ко мне. «Ну, Джо, — сказал он, — так кто тебя разукрасил?»  
Я посмотрел на Первого Снега и других людей, молчаливо ожидающих моего ответа, и вдруг заметил среди них отчетливое и хорошо мне знакомое лицо. Его черты были неподвижны, но глаза, больше не затянутые белым, смотрели на меня с укором. Я долго не мог понять, о чем хочет сказать мне старик; а когда все же догадался, мне стало так легко и спокойно, как не было уже долгое, долгое время.  
Я взглянул вверх, на шерифа-Кларка.  
«Хотел войти в салун, вот и избили, — ответил я. — Ты же знаешь — мы, краснокожие, ради огненной воды готовы на все».  
Я закрыл глаза и отпустил себя в сон.

Проснувшись на следующее утро, я почувствовал, что болезнь меня тоже отпустила.

«Сколько я пролежал?» — спросил я, когда смог говорить.  
Тем вечером, когда я пришел в себя, я поднял руку — проверить, слушается ли меня тело — и не сразу ее узнал. Я шевелил пальцами, но перед моими глазами шевелилась рука другого человека, худая, с длинными ногтями.  
Первый Снег вошел с выражением радости на лице. Он не первым узнал о том, что очнулся — это обнаружила женщина с тенью над верхней губой. Она принесла ко мне в комнату белый кувшин, и, переступив порог, остановилась в удивлении. «Смотри ты! — громко сказала она. — Очухался!» И скрылась за дверью, и я услышал ее густой голос, сообщающий кому-то, что индеец оклемался.  
Первый Снег вошел и сел ко мне на постель.

Я провел в разговорах с призраками полмесяца, и это было очень долго; но, пока я поправился окончательно, прошло еще два раза по столько.  
Сначала я почти все время спал, просыпаясь только для того, чтобы поесть. В один из этих дней по дому распространился запах жареной дичи, внизу стало шумно. Оттуда доносились песни, смех, топанье танцующих ног.  
Первый Снег пришел немного посидеть со мной, принес лампу, и это было хорошее, что случилось в тот день. Запах еды не вызвал у меня голода, а от шума заболела голова.

Я вглядывался в него, пытаясь понять, померещились ли мне в бреду эти крики и холодная влага на лице — или нет, и было ли еще что-то, о чем я не помню.  
Он изменился. В лесу я запомнил его решительным, взгляд был открытым, улыбка яснее. Теперь же он как будто притих. Я видел, он искренне рад, что я выздоравливаю, но, когда он смотрел на меня, особенно если ему случалось при этом улыбнуться — казалось, за радостью всегда что-то еще, какие-то другие мысли, и он не может о них забыть ни на миг.  
Он как будто тоже приглядывался ко мне, чего-то ждал. Когда мне было неловко, он смотрел и смотрел, когда я сам хотел заглянуть ему в глаза, он отводил взгляд.  
Тогда я еще слишком мало его знал, чтобы судить, изменила ли его тревога, или же он просто вернулся к обычному себе, как только минула необходимость немедленно действовать. Но со временем я понял, что он становится таким, — притихшим и уклончивым, — когда его что-то гложет. Поэтому я думаю, что он все время знал. Он слышал, что у меня было на уме во время болезни. Только не напомнил мне об этом ни словом. А я сам ничего ему не сказал.

В той комнате, где меня положили, стояла еще одна кровать, пустая. Когда я стал кашлять реже, Первый Снег переселился от младшего хозяйкиного сына ко мне.  
Он раздевался при лампе, повернувшись ко мне спиной. Стягивал через голову рубашку, перекидывал ее через спинку стула возле кровати. Спина у него была тонкая, мускулы тоже тонкие, но крутые. Он был светлокожий, правда, не такой белый, как один человек, уплывший за большое озеро… и у него не было столько родинок.  
Подштанники он носил старые. Они свисали бесформенной складкой намного ниже округлых, крепких ягодиц.  
Однажды — это было уже намного позже — я не стал отворачиваться, когда он, раздевшись, сел на кровать. Не глядя на меня, он быстро подтянул на постель ноги. Растянутое кольцо ткани соскользнуло вниз по ляжке, и, перед тем как он набросил на себя одеяло, я мельком увидел место, где ляжка соединялась с задом — едва заметный плавный изгиб.

Улегшись, он не сразу гасил лампу. Еще какое-то время лежал, молчал, то ли настраивался на сон, то ли думал о чем-то своем. Потом приподнимался на локте и, пожелав мне спокойной ночи, тушил свет.

Как-то посреди этого молчания Первый Снег вдруг спросил — что я думаю делать, когда выздоровею совсем?  
Я повернул голову. Он лежал, сунув руку под затылок, и смотрел в потолок.  
«Мне нужно добраться до своих, — сказал я. — Как только наберусь сил, пойду на юг».  
Он тоже повернул лицо ко мне. До этого глаза его таились, приберегая мысли; теперь же он смотрел открыто, ясно, вложив все помыслы в направленный на меня взгляд.  
«Правда?» — спросил Первый Снег.  
«Да».  
Он еще посмотрел на меня, затем отвернулся.  
«Хорошее решение, — сказал он. — Я бы тоже так сделал».  
По голосу было слышно, что он улыбается, хотя лицо оставалось спокойным.

Первое время я наслаждался тем, что могу лежать, ничего не делая, и никто меня не тормошит. Но потом стало невыносимо скучно. И я, чуть только накапливались силы, поднимался, сначала для того, чтобы немного посидеть на кровати, потом — чтобы пройтись по комнате, выглянуть за дверь, изучать весь этот дом с его скрипучими лестницами, серыми деревянными стенами и многочисленными жителями.  
В середине зимы я выглянул и наружу.

У хозяев было четверо детей. Двое старших сыновей уже взяли себе жен и жили вместе с ними и своими детьми тут же в доме. Были еще сын, мальчик пятнадцати лет, и девочка помладше. Ее звали так же, как мать: Бетти.

Я не знал, что бывает так шумно, когда лежит снег.  
У нас жизнь зимой не затихает, разве что немного теряет яркость, но ведь у нас и снега много не бывает, а тот, что все же падает с неба, на земле надолго не задерживается. Здесь же он выпадал и лежал толстый, как много тюфяков, и я думал, что у белых везде так же, как бывало в охотничьей усадьбе у Желтоглазого: всякий шум на это время замирает, жизнь замерзает, как древесные соки, и все только и делают, что сидят возле камина, выходят по хозяйственным нуждам да на охоту.  
В этом доме тоже сидели у камина. Но как же здесь все было по-другому, даже огонь в кирпичной нише казался другим…

По вечерам в общей комнате часто собиралась вся семья. Дети играли, женщины разговаривали или вязали, я же или сидел вместе с мужчинами, или просто смотрел на огонь… Младшая Бетти ко мне привязалась. Если я сидел на стуле, она усаживалась ко мне на колено, а если мы оба сидели на полу перед огнем, она садилась передо мной — пышные волосы обвязаны лентой, щеки горят от веселья и каминного жара, юбка полукругом на полу — и учила меня всяким играм на пальцах. Ее маленькие племянники, дети старших братьев, тоже подходили к нам. Она сначала ревновала, отгоняла их, но постепенно впустила их в наше с ней закрытое общество, и все стали играть вместе. Я им много рассказывал, о том, как живут наши дети, о том, как рос я сам, о случаях на охоте и некоторых памятных всем событиях. Им нравилось слушать еще и о демонах, шаманах, но я почти сразу прекратил говорить о таком, потому что усатая Бетти услышала это и ей сильно не понравилось. Она накричала, что нечего мне, дикарю, учить детей ереси. После этого я и стал осторожничать. Правда, запретные слова все равно иногда проскакивали, потому что мне трудно отделить одно от другого, мир людей от мира духов, и я до сих пор не понимаю, как это удается белым.  
Когда я рассказывал, к нам иногда подсаживался младший хозяйский сын. Молчаливый мальчик, с неприметным плоским лицом и очень внимательными глазами. Уже почти юноша. Я для него смастерил лук из ветки, которую сам выбрал и срубил на берегу замерзшей речки. А потом учил его стрелять. Но это делать лучше летом.

Было всякое, и тяжелое, и хорошее. В середине зимы от воспаленного горла чуть не умер самый маленький ребенок, сын среднего сына, и на то время, пока он раскачивался между тем миром и этим, словно лист кувшинки на волнах, весь дом замер, затаился. Ходили тихо и говорили шепотом. Потом он поправился, и снова стало шумно.

Я окончательно выздоровел, когда остались позади самые лютые морозы неподвижной зимы, той, когда небо еще тусклое, а воздух пахнет покоем.  
Пять дней подряд, если не было метели, Бетти и младший мальчик ходили в школу, а на шестой и седьмой день оставались дома. В такие дни шум в доме удваивался.

Я еще много что помню. Как все мы, кроме усатой Бетти и ее мужа, ходили на холм над рекой, и с него на деревянных санях скатывались на лед. Когда случалась оттепель, мы сражались, бросая друг в друга слепленные из снега комья. Снег был липким и тяжелым от влаги, и удары получались пребольными, я особенно хорошо это прочувствовал, когда снежок, криво пущенный Первым Снегом, угодил мне в лицо. Я его за это извалял в сугробе. До этого нам с ним случилось чинить поврежденную непогодой крышу коровника. Накануне был ветреная ночь, дом грохотал, как телега, и спал только младенец у материнской груди.  
Хозяин со старшими сыновьями и Первым Снегом ходили на охоту. Меня с собой не брали, хозяин не решился давать мне ружье.  
Я вообще мало где бывал, разве что на холме над речкой и у опушки леса. Первый Снег ездил на станцию, дети ходили в школу, хозяйка с дочерью и невестками ходила в церковь, иногда отправлялась по гостям, а я почти все время проводил дома или внутри ограды, как домашний пес.  
Усатая Бетти и ее муж поначалу хотели скрыть, что я у них живу, но соседи любопытны, один увидел меня случайно, второй пришел нарочно посмотреть, да еще привел с собой приятелей, и вскоре уже вся округа знала, что на ферме у Корриганов живет самый настоящий индеец.  
Первый Снег сильно беспокоился из-за такой моей известности. Как бы слух не достиг Желтоглазого, который натравит на ферму свою охотничью свору.

Он боялся еще кое-чего. Он сказал мне это уже перед самым отъездом, когда разговоры и туманные планы о поездке в мои родные места постепенно перешли в сборы.  
«Твой хозяин, сказал он, — бывший хозяин — может быть, он тебя ищет. И, не найдя в лесу и на ближайших станциях, сообразит, куда ты мог отправиться. Он знает, как найти ваше кочевье, а купить билет на поезд для него не проблема».  
Но я сказал, что нельзя бояться всю жизнь. Если я нигде не могу спрятаться от Желтоглазого, то не имеет смысла прятаться вообще. Единственное, что я должен сделать непременно — это увидеть отца, и как можно скорее.

«Как думаешь — он меня обманул?»  
«Скорее всего… но я не знаю. Барон — человек богатый. Может быть, у него есть влиятельные друзья, и они вхожи к Президенту».

В какой-то момент — это случилось в другой жизни, выпавшей и пропавшей из отмеренных мне лет — я перестал надеяться на то, что когда-нибудь вернусь к своим, перестал об этом даже тосковать. Я думал, что так и останусь с Желтоглазым до конца своих дней. Но теперь я был свободен и мог придумывать свою жизнь заново — так, как хочу.  
Я мог ехать разыскивать Великого Отца, чтобы рассказать ему о железной дороге и о том, как ее строительство вредит нашему племени. Если бы я только знал, если ли там сейчас железная дорога, и есть ли…

Я соскучился. Мне не хватало звуков привычного с детства языка, запахов вечернего стойбища, той еды и тех разговоров у огня, просторов, не загороженных ни деревьями, ни горами, мне не хватало возможности видеть морщины на лице моего отца.  
Но больше всего мне не хватало Девять Орлов.  
Того, кто был мне так сильно нужен, в стойбище теперь не было, к нему нельзя было вернуться. А второй человек, которого я очень хотел увидеть снова, о ком порой со слезами думал по ночам — он меня предал.

Жизнь на ферме была оживленной, каждый день приносил какие-то события, целые вороха событий, потому что там, где вместе собралось столько людей, всегда что-нибудь происходит. Но, по большому счету, мне тут делать было нечего.  
Я помогал по хозяйству и принимал участие во всеобщих забавах, но здесь не было такого дела, которое мог выполнить я один, а мое сердце ничему не могло радоваться целиком. Всегда оставалась какая-то его часть, которая помнила, что ее место — не здесь; когда происходило веселье — она не веселилась, она с нетерпением ждала отъезда и недоумевала, ради чего я так тяну время.

«Ты ведь не думаешь, что я отпущу тебя одного?» — спросил как-то Первый Снег.  
У него еще были деньги, хоть и немного, и он умел с ними обращаться. Он знал, что сказать на станции или в случайном доме, где нам, может быть, придется остаться на ночлег. Он был белый среди белых.  
Я, конечно, возражал. Но всем его доводам я мог противопоставить только размытое «как-нибудь».  
«Как-нибудь не пойдет», — сказал Первый Снег.

Мы договорились выехать в конце марта или в апреле. Столько я согласился подождать. К тому времени в наших краях уже наверняка сойдет снег и даже подсохнет земля, а здесь прогреется воздух. Первый Снег сказал, что было бы неразумно пускаться в путь по холоду, особенно после такой болезни. К тому же, он сам не рассчитывал возвращаться на ферму или в окрестности прежнего промысла. Ему предстояло искать себе новый заработок, а путешествовать в поисках выгодного занятия лучше тогда, когда зимняя спячка уже позади, и силы одинаково бурлят у тех, кто ищет, и у тех, кто предлагает.

Усатая Бетти спокойно приняла новость о том, что мы рассчитываем задержаться в ее доме так надолго, и даже, кажется, обрадовалась. Правда, она очень непостоянная женщина. Странная. После этого она, стоило настроению испортиться, принималась ворчать — мало, мол, ей своей оравы, так еще ее объедает какой-то индеец.  
Если я кого-то объедал, то не ее. Когда меня отпустила горячка, Первый Снег отправился в большой город через несколько станций и сбыл там меха. Из этих денег он платил за постой, часть отдавал за еду и керосин. Сколько-то он отправил сестре, положив деньги в банк — он мне долго объяснял, каким образом до его сестры должны были дойти бумажные банкноты, но я толком ничего не понял. Оставшуюся часть он отложил на дорогу.  
Я помогал по хозяйству и, случалось, присматривал за детьми, но от приступов хозяйкиного характера это не спасало. Как-то она, ни с того ни с сего, объявила Первому Снегу, что повышает плату за постой до семи долларов в месяц. Это заметно сокращало возможности нашего путешествия, но он согласился. На другой день Бетти поймала его в общей комнате, со слезами на глазах попросила прощения и снизила плату до трех долларов, хотя до этого он платил пять.  
А ее муж, что бы ни происходило, всегда хранил мудрое безразличие.

Я думаю, Бетти и ее муж такие же, как тот старик. И большинство людей тоже, какого бы цвета ни была у них кожа. Большую часть жизни они просто живут, как живется, не плохие и не хорошие. Но, когда происходит что-то важное, они становятся то похожими на Желтоглазого, то на Первого Снега. Это зависит от обстоятельств, от их природных склонностей и еще от чего-то, что я не могу постичь.

Наверное, я никогда не перестану думать, сколько моей вины в том, как умер тот старик. Он просил меня уйти. Я отказался, потому что считал, что мой долг — вернуться к хозяину. Мне тогда в голову не пришло, что тем самым я ставлю под удар другого человека.  
Я вернулся, и поэтому он должен был выбирать. Он мог промолчать и жить, как раньше — или заступиться за того, кому больше неоткуда было ждать помощи. Он оказался честным человеком и заплатил за это полную цену. Но он сам выбрал свою судьбу.  
Чаще всего мне удается убедить себя, что так оно и было.

Я думал только о себе. Может быть, мне следовало подумать о нем.  
С Первым Снегом я поступил по-другому. Надеюсь, я не совершил ошибки.

Он никогда не спрашивал меня о том, как забавлялся со мной Желтоглазый, и поэтому я рассказал ему кое-что из того, о чем умолчал при первом разговоре. Это было не важно в истории, которая привела меня от равнин на берег лесного ручья. Но это было и всегда будет важно в истории, которая ведет меня из чрева матери и до Великого Водораздела, а Первый Снег стал ее частью. Ему можно было об этом знать.  
Мне приснились охотники, стреляющие по расставленным на бревне мишеням. Бутылки, консервные банки, флакон с ароматной водой, деревянный ящик, какие-то комья ткани, что-то бесформенное, что-то живое… Я наблюдал, стоя на краю поляны. Каждый раз, когда еще одна мишень взрывалась осколками или слетала с бревна, мое сердце сжималось от горя. Я знал, что охотники творят непоправимое, но не в моих силах было остановить стрельбу.  
На бревне сидит человечек и болтает ногами. Я кричу ему, чтобы он уходил, потому что его сейчас убьют. Он мне не верит и смеется. Я кричу на него, стоя уже рядом, уговариваю, сажусь на стул, и мне нужно смотреть вверх, потому что человечек вырос… я не помню, чье лицо у него было, но это неважно — во сне правду говорят не глаза, а сердце — и я сердцем знал, кто это, и чувствовал скорбь и жгучую досаду оттого, что сейчас раздастся выстрел. И выстрел прогремел. «Ой», — сказал человек и свернулся внутрь, к черной дырке от пули у него в груди. «Я говорил тебе! — крикнул я. — Уходи, пока жив! Уходи!..» И я толкнул его с бревна…  
Я проснулся от своего крика и оттого, что дернулся. Меня куда-то выбросило с поляны, куда-то вверх, в черное и до боли реальное пространство… я хотел спать… я хотел продолжать спать даже ценой того, что мне придется вернуться к охотникам, ведь там были не только они… Но на плече у меня оказалась чья-то рука, она крепко держала и тормошила, и удержала меня над поляной, не дала упасть… а мгновением позже поляна исчезла, и подо мной оказалась твердая, неподвижно прижатая к боку постель.  
Надо мной склонился Первый Снег. Он настойчиво тряс меня за плечо и вполголоса будил словами.  
Я превозмог сонную одурь и откинулся на спину. Сон прервался, но горе, которое я в нем испытывал, никуда не делось — оно было у меня в груди.  
Первый Снег сел на край постели. Он взял меня за руку. Его ладонь была теплой, уверенной и очень настоящей. Он спросил, что мне снилось. Я покачал головой и, закрыв глаза, совершил рукой движение, после которого мои пальцы оказались вокруг его запястья.  
Я долго лежал в темноте, чувствуя, как из его руки в мою переливается спокойная сила.  
Когда он хотел встать, я сжал пальцы.  
«Я думал, ты уснул», — сказал он.  
Его размытая темная форма заслоняла от меня окно.  
«Я хочу тебе кое-что рассказать», — сказал я.  
И рассказал ему про Девять Орлов. Только не назвал имени, потому что имена мертвых — добыча тишины.

Неделю он не напоминал мне об этом разговоре. Но он стал сдержаннее, как будто испытывал неловкость каждый раз, когда я случался рядом. Я уже думал, не зря ли с ним был так откровенен.  
Потом, во время одного из своих молчаний при свете лампы, он сказал:  
«Я могу тебя о чем-то спросить?»  
«Да».  
«Это очень личное… Тот парень, о котором ты мне рассказал. Тогда ночью».  
«Да?»  
«Ты ведь его и сейчас любишь?»  
Я помолчал — столько, сколько понадобилось, чтобы сглотнуть.  
«Люблю».  
Краем зрения я видел, что он, повернув голову, глядит на меня.  
«Извини, что спрашиваю, но… это значит, что ты больше ни с кем не будешь… вместе ложиться? Я имею в виду… с другими парнями?»  
Я вспомнил о мистере Эрскине, которого тоже очень любил, но по-другому, и подумал о Первом Снеге, о его стройных ногах и белой мускулистой спине.  
«Нет», — ответил я.  
«Нет — в смысле, не будешь?» — спросил он очень тихо.  
«Нет — в смысле, он там, я здесь, и от того, что я здесь делаю, там ничего не изменится. — Я показал пальцем на грудь. — И тут тоже».  
«Понятно…» — сказал он немного озадаченно.  
Я подождал и спросил:  
«А что?»  
«Нет, ничего. Просто хотел знать».  
Он приподнялся на локте.  
«Спокойной ночи».  
«Спокойной ночи».  
Он потушил лампу.  
Когда ночью рядом есть кто-то еще, и он молчит, но не спит, то слух становится чувствителен к любому звуку, даже самому слабому.  
«Вообще-то, ты мне нравишься», — сказал он.  
С тех пор как он заговорил со мной при свете лампы, я чувствовал, что он может об этом сказать, теми или иными словами. Но, когда это произошло, я внутренне вздрогнул.  
«Давно?»  
Я думал о Кларке. Он захотел меня, когда узнал, что я доступен.  
«Давно».  
«А почему говоришь мне об этом сейчас?»  
«Я думал, что хозяин тебя к этому принуждал… О, черт! Прости, пожалуйста… Я имел в виду — я думал, что ты можешь этим заняться, только если тебя заставляют. Я не знал, что тебе это может нравиться».  
Не знаю почему, но у меня от этих слов стеснило горло. Я закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как влага выдавливается из-под век.  
Он слышно дышал в темноте у той стены, на своей кровати — неровный, свежий звук, вызвавший у меня в памяти пение птицы в густом кустарнике, на котором ломятся из почек молодые листья.  
«Только ты не думай, что я чего-то от тебя хочу… Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал. И… если тебе когда-нибудь захочется…»  
Улыбка потянула меня за углы губ, и я отвернул лицо, чтобы он этого не увидел. Я продышался, переждал и влагу на глазах, и улыбку, и сказал:  
«У них здесь очень узкие кровати. Придется лежать совсем тесно».  
Я посмотрел на него. Он полулежал, опираясь на локоть, плечо торчало вверх. Лицо выделялось светлым пятном с неясными чертами.  
Я откинул с себя одеяло и, сколько мог, отодвинулся к стене.  
Он приподнялся, разглядывая меня, потом вылез из-под одеяла и спустил ноги на пол.  
Он шел очень осторожно, чтобы не скрипеть половицами, но они все равно поскрипывали, а босые ноги еле слышно шлепали по сухому дереву.  
Когда он прошел через полосу рассеянного лунного света, стало видно, что у него под растянутыми подштанниками стоит так, что можно повесить хомут.  
От прикосновения другого тела, обнаженного и теплого, по мне пробежал озноб. Он лег впритык, прижимаясь и торсом, и ногами, положил мне на грудь руку — осторожно, как будто опасаясь перевернуть чашу весов, — и, видя, что я не против, пустил эту руку шастать по моему телу, словно охотничью собаку в кусты.  
О, я не был против. Я соскучился. Когда жил в усадьбе, зимой, мне не хотелось этого целыми месяцами, а тут захотелось, едва лишь я выздоровел и набрался сил. Я прикоснулся к прогибу его поясницы, к выступу кости над бедром, к маленькой ягодице, которая напружинилась под моей ладонью. Я едва удерживался, чтобы не толкнуть его на спину, налегая сверху. Приходилось осторожничать. При малейшем движении перегруженная кровать скрипела, и под ней скрипели доски.  
Я сжал его член сквозь ткань и прикусил его губу, когда он тихо простонал. Путаясь и сталкиваясь пальцами, мы сообща развязали подштанники, я спустил их ниже и обхватил его ладонью. Он тыкался колючим лицом мне в шею, в щеку, сдерживая себя, но не затихая ни на минуту, он весь двигался, как будто, лежа, переминался с ноги на ногу. Я разжал пальцы, взял его ладонь и положил на себя, после чего вернул свою руку на прежнее место.  
Безостановочное движение. Сбивчивое дыхание из губ в губы. Закушенный долгий беззвучный крик… и после этого — только сытость, покой и белеющие в лунном свете изгибы тела.

«Ты мой первый снег», — сказал я.  
Ты мой первый весенний дождь.

В конце февраля оттепели и сырые ветра съели снег на склоне холма, и проступила черная земля. Больше там никто не катался.

Кроме меня, он решился открыться только одному мужчине. Это был парень, с которым они когда-то познакомились и напились в баре. Они били стаканы и клялись быть вместе и в делах, и под индейскими пулями. Первый Снег взял у него в рот в комнате наверху, и они заснули там же на кровати, а когда он проснулся утром, рядом никого не было, и в карманах не осталось ни единой монеты. Он сбежал из бара, даже не попытавшись узнать, куда делся его новый знакомец.

Мы покинули ферму Корриганов в середине марта.  
К этому времени на ферме стало тише и строже. Бог белых людей говорит, что весь год на каждый седьмой день нельзя есть мясо, а весной еще и пить молоко. Только маленькие дети были избавлены от этого запрета, но им теперь не разрешалось устраивать шумные игры.  
Первый Снег постился тоже, из учтивости — он сказал мне, что, когда живет один, то не соблюдает этот обычай. Глядя на него, и я решил есть только то, что могут позволить себе хозяева дома, хотя никто на этом не настаивал. В феврале случился такой день, когда на столе появился только скудный ужин из овощей. После ужина усатая Бетти позвала меня на кухню и дала мне кусок хлеба с мясом. Она сказала, что я индеец и у меня другая вера, поэтому мне можно есть то, что и всегда. Но я сказал, что потерплю. Я же не маленькая Бетти, которой ни разу в жизни не приходилось засыпать с пустым животом.

Она подарила мне кошель для монет, который сама сшила и сама же украсила вышивкой. На плотной шерсти красными нитками — олень с большими ветвистыми рогами. Ее старший брат решил подшутить надо мной и над ней, сказал, что Бетти вышила красный куст. Но я сразу увидел, что это олень.  
Кошель застегивается на круглую и темно-красную, как вишня, пуговицу, а в углу у него петля из тесьмы, чтобы можно было цеплять на пояс.  
У нас таких не носят, да и белые таких не носят, зачем привлекать внимание к деньгам. Я его храню среди своей одежды.

Ее мать заготовила нам на дорогу много еды.  
Первый Снег решил рискнуть и поехать на поезде, чтобы поскорее добраться до моих родных.  
Путь должен был занять четыре или пять дней, поэтому еды лучше было взять с собой вдоволь. На крупных станциях тоже продают съестное, но нам нужно было тратиться не только на билеты, а еще и на провоз кобылы и на корм для нее. И кто знает, какие предстоят непредвиденные затраты.

Проститься во двор вышли все.  
Муж усатой Бетти и ее старший сын отвезли нас на телеге до станции. Обленившаяся за зиму лошадь ковыляла следом по распутице, привязанная за повод.

Это было мое третье путешествие по железной дороге, и оно отличалось от предыдущих двух, как второе отличалось от первого.  
Мой друг взял билеты в третий класс. Мы боялись, что злой случай столкнет нас с Желтоглазым или с кем-нибудь из слуг его приятелей, — Первый Снег сказал, что слуги ездят отдельно, — поэтому я почти все время сидел в купе, выходя только затем, чтобы опорожниться. А за водой и едой на остановках ходил Первый Снег, и заодно мог прогуляться вдоль поезда, чтобы размять ноги от долгой неподвижности.  
Спальные полки шли в три ряда, и в каждом купе умещалось шесть человек. Нашими попутчиками были всякие люди, и угрюмые, и разговорчивые, одни уходили, на их место заселялись другие, но я осторожничал, не торопился заводить знакомство и в разговоры почти не вступал. Первый Снег, который ходил по коридору, сказал, что в вагоне есть еще индейцы. Один какой-то случайный, вроде меня, и один в городской одежде. Я его увидел мельком из окна. Белый воротник, шляпа с высокой тульей, волосы коротко острижены. Сразу и не скажешь, какая в нем течет кровь.  
Я был тоже одет, как белый человек, хотя и проще. Хозяйка перешила для меня старую одежду двух старших сыновей.

Мне удавалось по ночам спать, хотя вагон трясло не меньше, чем во время других поездок. В первый раз мне было непривычно почти все, во второй я болел, а сейчас я привык к белым и даже стал немного похож на них, я был здоров, и со мной ехал надежный друг. Я проваливался в сон каждую ночь ненадолго, но глубоко. Первый Снег сказал мне занять нижнюю полку, и я был ему за это благодарен, потому что ближе к земле все-таки спокойнее. Особенно когда начинает трясти и качать, то вдоль, то поперек.

Станцию, где жил Желтоглазый, мы проехали молча. На ней из нашего купе вышел один человек. Мы ожидали подселения нового соседа, как приговора судьбы, но вошел просто одетый, сильного сложения мужчина, по виду фермер. Он равнодушно поздоровался и принялся раскладывать свои вещи.  
Мы все равно не выходили из купе еще почти полдня. Потом, когда у меня в груди начал рассасываться тошный страх, Первого Снега отпустило тоже, и он пошел пройтись по коридору.

Вечером на третий день он сошел на остановке за водой. Его все не было и не было. Раздался звонок, паровоз тронулся, дернув за собой вагоны. Под длинный пронзительный гудок проплыли мимо окон станционные дома.  
Первый Снег иногда возвращался в купе немного позже, чем трогался поезд, поэтому сразу я сильно не забеспокоился. Но стучащие колеса набрали скорость, и мне стало очень страшно. Вокруг люди были заняты своими мыслями, кто разговаривал, кто безразлично покачивался на полке, а я не находил себе места. Наконец я выглянул в коридор и, к величайшему своему облегчению, увидел Первого Снега. Он стоял в начале вагона и с сосредоточенным видом глядел в купе, где была отдернута ширма. Я направился было к нему, но он увидел меня и махнул рукой, чтобы я возвращался обратно. Я ушел в купе и стал ждать его там.  
Наконец он показался из-за стенки и сделал мне знак, чтобы я подошел к нему.  
Я вышел и остановился рядом, возле окна.  
Первый Снег повернулся к текущему за пыльными стеклами лесу и облокотился на блестящий поручень, тянущийся вдоль вагона. Я сделал то же самое.  
— Я там слушал разговор, — вполголоса сказал он, касаясь меня плечом. — Коммерсант один ездит туда-сюда, развозит новости. Говорит, сейчас на индейских территориях неспокойно. Везде. Краснокожие то и дело шалят, нападают на патрули, на поселки. Осмелели до того, что пытались взять приступом форт.  
Он положил кончики пальцев мне на пальцы и стал легонько тереть.  
— Выше по железной дороге усадьбу сожгли.  
Его ногти тускло поблескивали, ловя остатки вечернего света. Я наблюдал за ними, не имея мыслей ни в голове, ни в сердце, потому что у меня как будто разом отшибло способность думать. Потом я посмотрел ему в лицо. Взгляд синих глаз был пристален и ясен.  
— Наверное… там по дороге много усадеб?  
— Я слышал название станции.  
Он перестал поглаживать мои пальцы и обхватил их ладонью, как пучок цветов с толстыми, но хрупкими стеблями.  
— Много людей погибло. У хозяина усадьбы в то время были гости. Всех убили, а дом подожгли.  
Мой взгляд пролетел по знакомым комнатам, выхватил кухню — тяжелый иссеченный ножами стол, бочка с водой в углу, полки со снедью, где не достает свет из окна — затем хозяйская спальня с синими шторами, моя комната, где через стекло виден лесной склон, огненный по утренней заре, черный на закате… деревянные полы, комната без окна, пропахшая мочой, гостевая, где ружья на стенах, камин, кресла и жесткая медвежья шкура… донеслись голоса, и тут откуда-то снизу вырос огонь, поднимаясь все выше, застилая все, что я видел внутри головы… треск горящего дерева и стон раскаленных камней в стенах, которые казались вечными.  
Мне вдруг стало душно, а окно было закрыто. Чтобы ухватить воздуха, я выпрямился и отвернулся от окна, опираясь руками на поручень позади меня. Людей в купе я не видел — их наполовину скрывала ширма. По потолку мелькали неясные тени, и весь вагон привычно, однообразно трясло.  
— Только тихо, — сказал Первый Снег и взял меня за локоть.  
Я проглотил ком сухого воздуха — такого сухого, что обдирал горло — и кивнул.  
Железный поручень приятно охлаждал кожу. Я крепче обхватил его ладонями.  
— Давно? — спросил я.  
— В первых числах зимы…  
В конце коридора показался проводник. Он двигался вдоль поручня, раскорячив колени и чутко колеблясь, как всадник, вскочивший ногами на седло. В руке у него был керосиновый фонарь. Проводник зажигал от него лампы между окнами.  
— Понимаешь, что это значит? — сказал Первый Снег. — Нам больше не нужно прятаться.  
Да. Нам больше не нужно было прятаться. Если только это был тот самый дом, где я жил, и те самые люди.  
— А вдруг это не он? — спросил я.  
— Послушай, я там все исходил вдоль и поперек. Там больше нет ни охотников, ни усадеб.  
Наверное, я должен был радоваться.  
Мы отошли к купе, чтобы дать проводнику пройти, а после вернулись к поручню. Коридор теперь был весь залит желтоватым светом, отчего стало казаться, что лес за окнами неподвижен.  
— Знаешь, что это значит, если он умер? — спросил я.  
— Что?  
— Он меня обманул.  
— Глупости. Индейцы сожгли усадьбу, вот и все.  
— Нет, я чувствую.  
Он сделал неопределенное движение рукой.  
— Ладно, что об этом сейчас говорить… Все равно, пока не увидишь собственными глазами — наверняка не узнаешь.  
Проводник открыл дверь тамбура, и в вагон ворвался темный грохот. Казалось, мы едем внутри грозовой тучи. Потом дверь захлопнулась, и стало тихо. То есть, шумно, но не так.  
— Конечно, — сказал я.

Еще сутки, и мы сошли на той станции, откуда началось мое путешествие в мир белых людей.  
Я не узнал этого места. Когда я уезжал, здесь было шумно, сновали рабочие, обозы подвозили шпалы, отовсюду слышны были звон и грохот и нетерпеливые голоса — строилась не только железная дорога, вокруг нее, дом за домом, ряд за рядом вырастал поселок. Тогда на окраине дома стояли, как скелеты, не обросшие плотью: готовые стены, но над ними вместо крыш — решетки из деревянных планок. А то и вовсе не было еще стен, только огороженный участок, колышки, вбитые в землю, и натянутые между ними веревки.  
Теперь здесь было тихо. И, в какую сторону ни глядел я с платформы — я видел только дома. Железная дорога, а вдоль нее дома. Между ними ходили не рабочие с тележками и тяжелыми молотами, а одинокие женщины с корзинами и ничем, кроме кобуры, не обремененные мужчины. Путь от дверей к дверям короткий, спешить некуда.  
Приближалась ночь, и прохожих было немного.

В гостиницу нас на постой не пустили, из-за меня. Но человек за конторкой посоветовал, к кому нам обратиться, чтобы найти приют на одну ночь.  
Мы добрались до подсказанного дома, петляя по гулким, кое-где освещенным фонарями улицам. После недолгих переговоров хозяин взял деньги, помог завести лошадь в стойло, а для нас отворил сенной сарай. Первый Снег дал ему еще немного денег, и хозяин вынес из дома кувшин с молоком и половину хлеба.  
Первый Снег закрыл изнутри дверь, и стало темно.  
Когда ходишь по сену, проваливаешься, а оно хрустит под ногами. Мы расположились на мягких ухабах возле окна, расстелили одеяла, и при тусклом свете поужинали только что купленной снедью.  
«Здесь небо совсем другое», — сказал Первый Снег.  
Закончив еду, мы улеглись здесь же, под окном, плечом к плечу, укрылись одним одеялом. Сквозь щели между досками тянуло сквозняком, но мне было тепло. Пахло сухой травой, весной и лежащим рядом со мной человеком.  
Я проснулся не знаю отчего. Может быть, от холода. Одеяло закрывало меня только наполовину. Я протянул руку и нащупал Первого Снега, спящего на боку, его согнутую спину под шерстяной курткой. Я подобрался ближе, натянув на себя одеяло, сколько мне причиталось, прижался к нему и обнял одной рукой.  
Когда я проснулся в следующий раз, то уже Первый Снег лежал у меня за спиной, замыкая меня рукой в теплое кольцо, и его ладонь была у меня под рубашкой. За окном немного посветлело. Ладонь гладила мой живот, забираясь все выше.  
Я обернулся к нему.  
Пояс его штанов был застегнут плотно, я смог только просунуть ладонь между жесткой тканью и горячей шершавой от волос кожей, но обхватить орган не смог, только притиснул к нему ребро ладони. Рот под моими губами раскрывался, свободно пропуская меня внутрь, и я делал все, что хотел, молча, закрыв глаза, весь погрузившись в это влажное тепло и непрекращающееся движение, ленивое и настойчивое одновременно. Первый Снег чуть подвинулся, высвободил из-под меня руку и расстегнул пряжку штанов. Я тут же положил на него руку, и он приподнял бедра, вжимаясь в мою ладонь. Я сдавил его член в кулаке, и под моими губами раздался тихий полу-стон, полу-рычание. Он задвигался подо мной, затем неожиданно толкнул меня на спину и лег сверху. Теперь мой рот раскрывался для него, а его рука управлялась с моей одеждой — гораздо ловчее, чем я с его.  
Вскоре куртка на мне оказалась расстегнута, а рубашка задрана. Он опустился ниже, покалывая бородой и забирая ртом мою грудь, живот, прервался только для того, чтобы разомкнуть на мне пояс.  
Холодный воздух терся о мою грудь, но тот плавный жар, что обтекал меня в самых сокровенных частях, с избытком согревал все тело.  
Затылок, мягкий и колючий одновременно, тыкался мне в ладонь, терся об нее, и я положил ее на плечо, которое не двигалось почти совсем.  
Когда изнутри подобралась судорога, как неистовый наездник, готовый загнать коня, я отодвинул его голову и обхватил себя поверх жара, оставленного его ртом, поверх скользкой влаги. Наездник сдавил бока коня ногами, и тот обезумело бросился в темноту. Мои пальцы намокли и заскользили. Сквозь летящий навстречу ветер я почувствовал, как живота коснулась колкая борода, к пальцами и к навершию извергающегося члена прикоснулось едва ощутимое, теплое, и я вылетел из седла.  
Рука упала на живот, соскользнула на смятое одеяло и сухую траву. Меня сотрясли последние отзвуки бешеной скачки.  
Он подобрался по шуршащему сену выше, не касаясь меня руками, и осторожно поцеловал в плечо, и я вздрогнул — тело стало чувствительным, как заживающий шрам.  
Его губы коснулись уголка моего рта, но ускользнули от попытки поймать их губами, вялой и неловкой. Он куда-то делся и затих. Почти.  
Я полежал, отдыхая, слушая невнятный шорох в темноте. Потом перевернулся набок, нащупал его руку, отодвинул ее и заменил своими губами.  
Он двигался, неловко толкаясь мне в рот, больше мешал, чем помогал. Когда я оторвался от него, он задышал растерянно, почти испуганно. Я сел, стягивая с него штаны и белье, спустил до самых лодыжек. Жесткая и шершавая, словно молодое дерево, голень, жесткий перевал согнутого колена, а дальше все глаже, мягче и горячее. Я засунул в рот пальцы, покрытые моим семенем и его тягучей влагой, и добавил ко всему этому свою слюну, много, сколько смог.  
Он резко втянул в себя воздух, почти застонал. Живот под моей ладонью дрожал, как от укусов, но я его гладил, и мускулы доверчиво расслабились. Я наклонился и наполнил рот, и, скользя языком, несколько раз двинул другой рукой, и под прерывистый шипящий стон, уже явный, он отдал мне свое семя, беспомощно, как умирающий отдает жизнь.

Сначала было слишком жарко, чтобы лежать вместе. Я чувствовал свой и его запах. Мне казалось, если бы кто зашел в дверь сейчас, то почувствовал бы его с порога.

Потом стало прохладно, и мы придвинулись друг к другу и натянули одеяло.

«Я хочу остаться с тобой», — сказал я.  
Он вместо ответа обнял меня поперек живота.

«Знаешь что?.. Если все хорошо и им не нужна помощь, я уеду с тобой. И если им уже нельзя помочь, я тоже уеду с тобой».

Мы проснулись, когда за окошком было уже совсем светло, и там шумела ежедневная жизнь большого поселения.  
Я смочил слюной большой палец и вытер у него со щеки засохшие капли.

Жена хозяина позвала нас в дом выпить кофе. Потом Первый Снег отправился разузнать, не отправляется ли кто-нибудь на повозке в нужную нам сторону.  
Отыскался торговый обоз. Он ехал до реки, вдоль которой кочевало наше племя, и дальше за реку.

Солнце неярко светило из-за облаков. Я сидел на самой последней телеге, среди тюков, лицом к бесконечно тянущемуся, словно нить из-под пальцев ткача, следу из примятой травы и оголенной земли.  
Первый Снег ехал чуть поодаль, покачиваясь в седле, и смотрел на меня.  
Холмы вокруг были сплошь покрыты новым желтовато-зеленым мехом. Давно остались позади фермы. Я смотрел по сторонам, и взгляд, лениво бродя, не находя, за что зацепиться, возвращался к Первому Снегу. А он смотрел на меня.  
Потом мне напекло спину, я сполз ниже, привалился к тюкам и стал смотреть на Первого Снега, потому что мне так хотелось. Это было легко, как разговаривать внутри своей головы. Я смотрел и смотрел, пока мои веки не сомкнулись.

Мне приснилось, что он в седле, а я позади, обнял его и дремотно прильнул к его спине. Мы без одежды, но встречный ветер омывает кожу ласково, как прогретая солнцем вода. Первый Снег правит, и я могу ни о чем не думать. И держать равновесие тоже не нужно. Лошадь то ли летит, то ли плывет сквозь туман, желтовато-зеленый, как холмы ранней весной, пронизанный мерцающими белыми искрами. Это одуванчики, превратившиеся в белый пух.

После привала он не стал снова садиться в седло. Привязал лошадь к телеге, а сам уселся рядом со мной, касаясь меня ногой и плечом. Так и ехали остаток пути.  
Я больше не спал. Вот-вот должны были показаться знакомые места, и я глядел вокруг, надеясь издалека заметить острые верхушки типи.  
Вместо них я увидел дома.  
Низкие, редко разбросанные, еще не успевшие обрасти травой, они все же были здесь. Показалась извилистая полоса кустов вдоль русла реки, и домов стало больше.

Торговцы высадили нас на берегу, а сами покатили вброд через реку.  
Мы осмотрелись и наугад поехали вдоль реки на восток. Там высокие холмы, они весной прогреваются раньше всего, и там есть рощица, возле нее хорошо разбивать шатры.  
То и дело приходилось объезжать прошлогоднюю пахоту или изгороди из веревок и веток с остатками листьев. Рано или поздно они должны были закончиться, чтобы началась нетронутая земля, по которой свободно кочуют живые существа. Но поля все длились и длились, пропадало из виду одно, появлялось второе. Возле домов и на полях копошились люди, за изгородями размахивал хвостами, мычал и блеял скот. Сколько ни ехать, всегда одновременно были видны четыре или пять ферм. Одни исчезали, другие появлялись, но даже самый быстрый и неутомимый конь истощил бы силы, пытаясь ускакать от них совсем.  
Когда я увидел корявые редкие стволы, взбирающиеся по склону вверх, я даже не сразу понял, что это та самая роща. Она была почти вся вырублена, остались только уродцы. Зато рядом с ней выросли три новых дома, и у них из труб сочился дымок.  
Хозяин ближнего к нам дома разглядывал нас, облокотившись на изгородь.  
— Поехали, купим у них поесть, — утомленно сказал Первый Снег.  
Мы подъехали ближе и спешились.  
Человек взял деньги и крикнул из дому свою жену, а когда она подошла, сказал ей принести половину хлеба и шесть яиц.  
— Кого-то ищете, парни? — спросил он, когда женщина заторопилась к дому.  
Первый Снег вздохнул и глянул в сторону.  
— Уже не уверен, — сказал он.  
— Ищем, — сказал я. — Моих родичей. Мы весной обычно разбиваем лагерь возле вот этой рощи.  
Человек внимательно посмотрел на меня, и его плохо выбритое лицо скривилось в улыбке.  
— Так это вам совсем в другую сторону. Возвращайтесь, откуда приехали. Миль двадцать отсюда по берегу, возле двойной скалы заберете вправо от реки, и потом все время на север. Не промахнетесь.  
Мы с Первым Снегом переглянулись.  
— Зачем ты нас обманываешь? — спросил я.  
— Чего это обманываю?  
— Там нельзя жить.  
— Так живут же, — возразил человек, принимая из рук своей жены снедь и передавая Первому Снегу. — Уже год как живут.

Наверное, под нами был небесный скакун, принявший обличие неказистой ездовой лошади. Он вынес нас туда, где не было ферм.

Скалистый гребень, что, как волна, застыл над сердцем неплодных земель, был виден издалека. С тех пор как я его заметил, я уже не мог ни о чем думать. До этого моя мысль металась, как упавший в яму-ловушку волк. Человек у изгороди солгал, думал я, и принимался искать причины, зачем бы ему нам лгать. Не найдя ни одной, мысль серым зверем бежала назад, но увидеть правду на месте лжи было страшнее степного пожара, и волк принимался бегать и кружить, подвывая от отчаяния.  
«Ничего нельзя знать наверняка, пока не увидишь своими глазами, » — сказал мне Первый Снег еще в поезде. Он был прав. И я, чтобы остановить бесполезное кружение мыслей, нарочно не смотрел по сторонам, а смотрел на его затылок, прыгающий перед моими глазами, на засаленный воротник куртки и широкие плечи. Иногда я без нужды шевелил руками, как будто для того, чтобы крепче за него взяться, а на самом деле, чтобы лишний раз ощутить ладонями складки на куртке, их грубую, шероховатую реальность. Это удерживало меня там, где я находился телом.  
Пока впереди не возник знакомый гребень. Увидев его, я мыслями устремился туда, впереди лошади, впереди Первого Снега и даже впереди самого себя.

И вот я увидел стоянку.  
Я думал, когда это произойдет — если произойдет — все сразу станет ясно, и я смогу сказать: вот правда, а вот ложь. Но правда была у меня перед глазами, а мне все равно не верилось.

Типи, как птицы, не могущие взлететь, сгрудились у подножия скального гребня. Их оперение запылилось и поникло к земле. Узоры на шатрах потускнели, да и сами шатры выглядели так, что их давно следовало бы подновить. Между жилищами почему-то стояли телеги, и от соседства их огромных колес шатры казались еще приземистее. Кое-где стояли и лежали лошади, и еще небольшой табун пасся у кустов слева от стоянки, где, очевидно, была вода. Лошади соперничали худобой с тележными колесами.  
Над стоянкой раздались одиночные крики, и из-за шатров навстречу нам начали стекаться люди. И многие из них были в такой же одежде, какая была на мне.

Отец стоял впереди всех. Иначе бы я, наверное, не отыскал его взглядом в толпе. За прошедшие два года он, как и все остальные, как и наши жилища, выцвел и запылился. Волосы стали совсем седые, и их легко цеплял ветер. Отец кутался в серое одеяло, кое-где вытертое до основы. Ему надо бы причесаться и вычистить одежду, подумал я.  
Спешившись, я обвел взглядом стоящих передо мной родичей. Я видел косы под широкополыми шляпами, кое на ком — куртки и пиджаки, все заношенное до неотличимой серости. Люди изменились, стали похожими друг на друга, словно узники одной тюрьмы. Пережитые лишения наложили на всех одинаковый отпечаток. Но самое главное — как изменился их взгляд!.. Из-под широких плоских шляп, из-под спутанных волос на меня с поглядывали, поблескивали глаза, заранее готовые ко всему, что бы ни произошло. Такие глаза смотрят на сбитого с ног, как он пытается встать.  
Я подошел к отцу.  
Я молчал, ожидая, когда он заговорит первым.  
«Ты видел Великого Отца белых?» — спросил он.  
«Нет».  
По толпе пробежал ропот, расходясь от того места, где мы стояли, к ее краям.  
«Почему?»  
«Человек, который увез меня отсюда, сказал мне, что сам разговаривал с Великим Отцом, и показал мне письмо от него. Но я не умею разбирать знаки белых. Человек, который увез меня отсюда, сказал, что этим письмом Великий Отец запрещает прокладывать железную лестницу по нашим землям, а нас самих притеснять. Человек, который увез меня отсюда, поклялся в этом своей жизнью, и он умер».  
Отец обвел мое лицо медленным взглядом, таким внимательным, как будто ощупывал пальцами. И я вдруг подумал, что я сам, должно быть, изменился не меньше него.  
«Мне не следовало отпускать тебя с ним».  
«Да, не следовало».  
Он поднял руку и положил мне ее на плечо, закрыл глаза и опустил голову. Морщины, что начинались на верхних веках и продолжались на нижних, замкнули его глаза подобно засовам на оконных ставнях.  
Со всех сторон было негромкое движение. Толпа множилась, люди подвигались, подходили ближе к нам двоим.  
«Как же вы здесь живете?» — спросил я.  
«Живем, — ответил отец. — Белые присылают нам еду, одежду. Взамен мы храним томагавк войны зарытым в землю и живем на одном месте… Еды, правда, не хватает. Но эти земли оказались не такими уж неплодными. Здесь есть мелкая дичь. В реке есть рыба, хоть и не много. Белые говорят, что неподалеку есть земля, на которой можно выращивать зерно, и они нам помогут. Они уже прислали повозки и упряжь, и обещали дать зерна для посадки… Так что мы живем».  
Он приподнял углы губ, сжал мое плечо и едва заметно кивнул. Затем повернул голову.  
«Кто этот человек?»  
Я проследил за его взглядом. Первый Снег стоял возле лошади, положив руку ей на холку, а в другой сжимая повод, и глядел на нас хмуро и тревожно.  
«Это друг».  
«Если он друг, — сказал отец, — то уезжай с ним. Уезжай, сын».  
И он снова сжал мое плечо.  
Негодование и любовь стеснили мне сердце, и я хотел шагнуть к отцу — но он несгибаемой рукой удержал меня на месте.  
До сих пор я твердо знал, как поступлю и в каком случае, но сейчас во мне все перемешалось.  
Борясь с дыханием, я взглянул, поверх головы отца, на потрепанные шатры и на сгрудившиеся между мной и ними, словно темные кочки на поляне, головы моих родичей.  
Я хочу остаться здесь. Здесь мое место. Я не могу не остаться. Я должен.  
Так говорил горячий голос в моей груди. Но холодный голос в голове, он спрашивал — должен ли?  
Я отвык. Они переменились, и я тоже — я могу смотреть на них со стороны. Я отличаюсь от них и внешне, и уже внутренне, а еще тем, что им некуда и не с кем отсюда уехать. А у меня есть Первый Снег.  
Может быть, Великий Дух для того сохранил мне жизнь, чтобы я вернулся к своим. Но что мне здесь делать? Доживать вместе с ними? Мое сердце распято на железных остриях, но помочь этим людям я уже ничем не могу — Великий Отец слышит хорошо и видит далеко, да только слушает он не всех, и глаза его смотрят вдоль железного пути. Уезжай, пока лошадь под седлом. Может быть, это твой последний шанс, последняя дверь, которую невидимые силы еще держат для тебя открытой. Может быть, это награда за страдания. Для своих родных ты уже сделал больше, чем хотел. А то, что все было напрасно — не твоя вина.  
Я повел глазами по толпе — настороженные лица, любопытные, лица людей, которые за ничтожное время привыкли за всем наблюдать, но ничего не делать. Сестры косятся, завернувшись в одеяла по самые скулы, племянники смотрят, жадно распахнув глаза — еще бы, такое событие, приехал кто-то со свободной стороны мира… Чужие лица. Я их когда-то знал. Но сейчас смотрю, как сквозь пыльное окно.  
И тут одно из этих лиц остановило мой взгляд.

Прежде я не заметил этого человека. Наверное, он стоял позади всех, а потом, пока я разговаривал с отцом, движение толпы позволило ему подойти ко мне ближе.  
Он смотрел по-другому.  
Его спутанные волосы обескровила седина, и щека под скулой провалилась, как у старика. Рот — с той стороны, которая была мне видна — затвердел резкими упрямыми складками, их не смягчало даже то, что рот был изумленно приоткрыт. Левую половину лица у этого человека закрывала черная тряпка, заправленная под повязку на лбу, так что на меня смотрел один глаз.  
И он смотрел по-другому.  
Я повернулся к этому человеку и сделал шаг. Толпа между нами всколыхнулась и медленно раздвинулась в стороны, позволяя мне увидеть его полностью.  
На нем была шкура, надетая на одно плечо. Оставшиеся обнаженными часть груди, плечо и рука были необыкновенно худыми. Мышцы натянулись, как высохшая рыбья кожа. Но предплечье все же сохранило свою ширину. Это был все еще сильный человек, сильный и высокий… И еще не старик. Его иссушил голод или, может быть, болезнь… но не возраст. Слишком мало морщин на лице. Слишком крепки выступы челюсти, скулы и надбровья. И что-то есть в его чертах знакомое…  
Я переставил ноги еще несколько раз, и его лицо приблизилось к моему.  
Это не могло быть правдой… но я — вроде бы — не спал, не бредил… значит, лицо, на которое я смотрел, находилось передо мной на самом деле.  
Да… Я когда-то знал эти черты.  
«Девять Орлов?..»  
Тот, перед кем я стоял, шевельнул губами, но ничего не ответил. Единственный глаз выражал такое смятение, словно оно перелилось туда из второго, которого я не видел… не мог увидеть.  
«Девять Орлов…»  
Он моргнул и нахмурил бровь… затем повернул голову и обратил взгляд своего глаза туда, где возле лошади стоял Первый Снег. А с него — снова на меня. Черная ткань возле рта ритмично колыхалась. Я сам не мог ничего больше сказать — все слова меня оставили.  
Он поднял руку, чтобы придержать на груди шкуру, отвернулся от меня и побрел в глубину стоянки.  
Я смотрел, как, не отрываясь от земли, удаляются его ноги.  
Кто-то коснулся моего плеча.  
«Он тебе не ответит, — сказал отец. — Он теперь совсем не говорит».  
Девять Орлов откинул дверь одного типи — закопченного и кривого — и скрылся внутри.  
«Он помешался. Выгнал жену с дочерью. Белые привозят еду — он ничего не берет. Что сам добудет, то и ест, а на этой земле и здоровому тяжело прокормиться… Люди иногда приносят ему еду, оставляют возле двери. Он берет, если только ее мало и он не видит, кто принес… Не знаю, как он пережил эту зиму».  
Я приходил в себя. Кровь, стянутая куда-то под сердце, снова разливалась по всему телу, возвращая тепло конечностям. Я снова стал различать лица стоящих вблизи меня. Взгляды не изменились, все то же угрюмое или жадное любопытство. Впрочем, нет. Один юноша, уже почти воин, смотрел на меня с едва заметной улыбкой на туго сжатых губах. Я пригляделся к нему и отвел глаза. Это был сын Девять Орлов.  
Потом я вспомнил и протянул нить взгляда к Первому Снегу. Он так и стоял, положив руку на лошадиную шею.  
Я обернулся к отцу.  
«Лошадь устала, — сказал я, — и уже поздно выезжать. Если позволишь, мы заночуем здесь».  
Отец посмотрел на меня, пряча сожаление в морщинах вокруг глаз, но ничего не сказал. Он похлопал меня по плечу, кивнул и направился к своему типи.  
Я сделал Первому Снегу знак рукой, чтобы он шел с нами.

«Знаешь, кто это был?»  
«Да. Догадываюсь».

Возле горящего очага мы с Первым Снегом сели рядом.  
По кругу пошла священная трубка. Я беспокоился, как Первый Снег себя поведет. Но он все сделал правильно. Он наблюдал, как руки бережно принимают трубку, подносят ее ко рту, манят на себя заключенное в дыме благословение, передают дальше. Когда очередь дошла до него, он затянулся и выпустил дым через губы, затем поманил прозрачные клубы на себя и передал трубку соседу. Лица сидящих вокруг очага оставались неподвижными, но я видел, что они довольны. Мой белый друг прошел начальное испытание. Первый Снег украдкой взглянул на меня, что ни от кого не укрылось, и я ему кивнул.  
Его скулы были стянуты напряжением, глаза глядели расстроенно и тревожно, но он не ушел в себя, как это бывало на ферме; он оставался открыт, смотрел и слушал, и в этом было уважение к собравшимся людям.  
Я сам старательно отгонял навязчивые мысли. Сердце мое, как птица, все порывалось перепорхнуть отсюда на шест, подпирающий типи Девять Орлов. Но это должно подождать, говорил я себе, это подождет.  
Предупредив Первого Снега, о чем буду говорить, я рассказал, что со мной произошло за эти два года. О позоре, которому меня подвергал Желтоглазый, я умолчал; моя история и без того должна была казаться чередой унижений. Старейшины и отец, слушая, кивали. Воины помоложе, собравшиеся тут же, слушали хмуро и растерянно: они, в отличие от людей поживших, еще не привыкли к мысли, что в мире белых возможно все.  
Я представил Первого Снега, назвав его именем, которое дал ему сам. Мои родичи устремили на него взгляды, уже не таясь, потому что получили для этого предлог; и Первый Снег смущенно опустил голову.  
Отец поблагодарил его за мое спасение, и я перевел. Это хорошо, что не у всех белых глаза хищных зверей, сказал отец.  
Первый Снег закусил губу, и молчание стало неловким. Потом он, повернув ко мне голову, тихо попросил:  
«Переведи, пожалуйста, что для меня большая честь — познакомиться с ними», — и исподлобья глянул на вождя.  
Я перевел, и лица сидящих вокруг людей посветлели.  
Женщины принесли нам еду: мясо и сухие пшеничные лепешки. Их пекли из муки, которую в мешках привозили белые. Как ее использовать, догадались не сразу. Сначала муку вытряхивали в реку, а из мешковины шили одежду. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока одна из фермерских жен, посетив стоянку, не обнаружила прилипшие к кустам на берегу комочки теста.  
Людей согнали на неплодные земли в середине прошлого лета. До этого они наблюдали, как вдоль реки вырастают фермы. Строительство домов началось, как только сошел снег. Сначала стало невозможным свободно кочевать по берегу, потом и вовсе пришлось осесть на одном месте. Каждое утро, просыпаясь, люди видели невдалеке дома и копошащихся на их стенах людей. С каждым днем дома становились выше.  
При выездах на охоту тщательно объезжали изгороди и вбитые в землю колья. Мой отец велел воинам следить, чтобы кони не переступали через веревки и ветки, не то на наши головы могли свалиться еще и солдаты.  
Затем откочевали от реки на бизонью охоту. Добычу высматривали двенадцать дней и, наконец, заметили стадо. Оно было совсем маленьким, голов пятьдесят: после того как через наши земли пролегла железная лестница, стада стали таять, как лужи под палящим солнцем. Но пятьдесят бизонов — все же лучше, чем ничего. Добыли мяса достаточно, чтобы какое-то время жить, не думая о голоде, а потому возвращались веселые и довольные.  
Приблизившись к реке, люди обнаружили, что участки застолбленной земли сомкнулись на берегу, и теперь, если их не нарушить, невозможно добраться даже до места постоянного лагеря. Тогда отец решил, что терпеть хватит. Люди обрушились на ближайший дом, который только начинал строиться: на земле лежала рама из сырцовых кирпичей. Семья приезжего белого жила рядом в палатке, здесь же стояла крытая холстом повозка. Мы выгнали белых наружу. Их было пятеро: он, жена и трое детей. Мужчина и женщина были вооружены, но стрелять не стали. Мы отобрали у них ружья, разметали начатый дом копытами коней, подожгли палатку и все, что в ней было. Белым оставили повозку и лошадь и знаками велели убираться с этой земли, и стали кричать им вслед, когда повозка, выбрасывая из-под колес сухие комья, помчалась прочь от реки.  
То же самое сделали и с соседней фермой, а потом с песнями подошли к воде и разбили шатры.  
Через три дня на горизонте показались люди, их было много, и они шли конным строем.

Трое из тех, что пришли вновь, были в очень белых рубашках. Они уселись на раскладные стулья возле плоской доски на ножках и разложили на ней белую бумагу. Еще один стул стоял пустой, с другой от бумаг стороны.  
С этими тремя был человек из наших, одетый так же, как они. У него были стеклянные глаза, не видящие ничего, что вокруг. Он смотрел на детей — и не видел их, красивых женщин тоже не видел. Говоря его ртом, белые предложили моему отцу сесть на стул, но он сел на землю вместе с воинами и старейшинами.  
У троих белых были дружелюбные улыбки и гладкие лица. Их слова, по сути — приказ, были облечены в обещания, как детеныш волка — в мягкий детский мех, а за их спинами стояли люди со штыками, все в одинаковой одежде, с лицами холоднее, чем зима.

— Не надо было слушать, — сказал отец. — Надо было взять ружья и стрелять. Тогда бы мы сейчас не ютились на этой земле… Сразу надо было стрелять. Как только мы увидели желтоглазого зверя.

Отец сказал им, что у нас есть друг среди белых, важный человек, очень важный, с волосами цвета глины. Год назад он приезжал в стойбище, а потом отправился к Великому Отцу, захватив с собой сына вождя. Он обещал, что Великий отец узнает о наших бедах и накажет всякого, кто посмеет нас притеснять.  
Переводчик принял слова в уши и выпустил их изо рта, не дрогнув лицом. Трое переглянулись и ответили, что никогда не слышали ни о таком человеке, ни о сыне вождя, но они сами приехали от Великого Отца.

На самом деле, как только я услышал слова человека у изгороди, я стал об этом думать. Они непременно пришли бы, раньше, позже, и вытеснили нас на камни, а сами бы заняли лучшие пастбища под свои фермы. Я не знал истинных намерений Желтоглазого, когда служил ему проводником по нашим краям. Я и сейчас не знаю, с какой целью он путешествовал и осматривал земли, и передал ли затем добытые знания кому-то, кто употребил их против нас. Но остается малая возможность, что один человек — не зная, не хотя, и лишь приближая неизбежное — помог привести к упадку собственный народ.  
Даже если никто и никогда не скажет ему этого в лицо, он все равно не перестанет об этом думать.

Когда была съедена еда и отзвучали повести, я извинился и сказал, что должен отлучиться.  
Отец понимающе кивнул.  
«Мне сейчас нужно уйти на какое-то время», — сказал я Первому Снегу.  
«Хорошо», — ответил он, серьезный и спокойный.  
«До ночи вернусь, но как скоро — не знаю… Тебе что-нибудь еще нужно? Скажи, пока я здесь».  
Он пожал плечами и покачал головой.  
«Может, пока ляжешь отдохнуть? Я попрошу родичей, чтобы разместили тебя в чьем-нибудь типи».  
Первый Снег ненадолго задумался. Потом кинул взгляд на сидящих напротив него людей и наклонился ко мне.  
«Это будет очень невежливо, если я попрошу разрешения осмотреть лагерь?» — спросил он, приглушив голос.  
Признаться, я не ожидал такой просьбы.  
«Зачем?»  
От моего вопроса он мучительно поморщился.  
«Мне просто интересно, как вы живете… Но, если это что-то такое…»  
«Нет, нет. Я скажу отцу. Думаю, он не будет против».  
Выслушав, о чем просит гость, отец поглядел на старейшин. Некоторые кивнули, другие ничего не возразили. Тогда отец обратился ко мне.  
«Твой друг — друг всем нам. Скажи ему, что он может ходить по стойбищу столько, сколько захочет».  
Отец посмотрел на одного из воинов, и тот молча наклонил голову.  
«Умеет Кричать Койотом немного понимает язык белых. Если Первый Снег хочет, то может взять его в спутники. А если устанет, то в моем типи ему всегда найдется место для отдыха».  
Я перевел.  
«Это действительно удобно? — спросил Первый Снег. — Не хочу злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством».  
«Еще раз спросишь — и я задумаюсь».  
Он испуганно уставился на меня, но, увидев, что я улыбаюсь, мотнул головой и усмехнулся сам.  
«Удобно, — сказал я. — Было бы неудобно — я бы тебе сразу об этом сказал».  
Я смотрел на него, на Первого Снега, который быстро принимал решения, несмело спрашивал, не боялся противостоять врагам, но зато боялся обидеть друзей. И который меня когда-то обнял, в темноте, на развалах сухого сена.  
«Ну, я пойду», — сказал я.  
Он кивнул. Даже не кивнул — просто прикрыл глаза.  
И я встал и ушел, потому что-то, что было у меня в сердце, наконец распахнуло крылья, и я больше не мог оставаться на месте.

Пока шел через стоянку, за меня цеплялись любопытные взгляды. Наверное, подберутся к типи, подслушивать. Что ж, пускай.

Возле жилища Девять Орлов не было ни телеги, ни коня.  
Я стоял перед входом, охваченный нерешительностью. Покрышка на двери была опущена. Ее вид как будто говорил мне — уходи, тебя здесь не ждут. Если бы этот голос стал сильнее ветра, который толкал меня изнутри в грудь, толкал к этой двери, то я бы развернулся и ушел.  
Пересилив себя, я позвал: «Девять Орлов!» Я подождал, но изнутри типи не донеслось ни звука, и покрышка все так же закрывала вход. Тогда я поднял ее и, пригнувшись, вошел в полумрак жилища.  
Хозяин типи чуть повернул голову в мою сторону. Когда я остановился возле двери, он отвернулся. Он сидел справа от костра, накинув на себя ту же шкуру, что я видел на нем раньше.  
«Здравствуй, Девять Орлов».  
Он не ответил.  
Я подошел ближе. Перед ним на скрещенных ногах темнел неоконченный шнур из конского волоса, одним концом намотанный на осиновый сучок. Девять Орлов придерживал ветку пальцами босой ступни. Его ладони лежали поверх плетения.  
Я присел на пол рядом с ним.  
Лица я почти не видел — его скрывала от меня черная тряпка.  
«Что это будет? Силок для птиц?»  
Он не ответил.  
«Ты не говоришь? Или ты не хочешь со мной говорить?»  
Руки шевельнулись… расправили конский волос и принялись плести дальше.  
«Ты меня слышишь?»  
Я смотрел, как двигаются пальцы, соединяют прядки — неровно, кривобоко, такой шнур не будет крепким, не удержит птицу, рвущуюся на волю… Пучок закончился, и Девять Орлов, отвернувшись, взял другой с тряпки, лежащей справа от него. Две пучка прилегли друг к другу концами, и пальцы, дрожа от усилия слишком мелкой работы, узлом соединили их в одну нить.  
«Ладно, — сказал я. — Тогда я буду говорить, а ты слушай, если можешь».  
И я стал рассказывать ему историю о том же времени и тех же людях, о которых от меня ранее услышали старейшины — только это была уже немного другая история. Звенья в цепи самых важных событий распределились по-другому, некоторые исчезли, другие прибавились. Я умолчал о старике, зато особо рассказал о пятерых, с которыми покинул становище — ведь пуля кого-то из них настигла Девять Орлов.  
«Я не знаю, что сталось с солдатами, — говорил я. — Но человек, который привел их к нам — тот, с желтыми глазами, — он мертв. Сгорел в своем доме. Так я слышал».  
Пальцы продолжали свое зачарованное движение.  
«Я ушел от него раньше, чем он умер. Он сам меня выгнал — за то, что я перестал ему подчиняться. Я всегда делал все, что он велел, потому что так наказал мне отец, и я сам тоже пообещал. Но я могу кивать только своей головой. Он хотел, чтобы я кивал еще и чужой».  
Рассказать ему, о ком я думал, когда пошел наперекор воле хозяина? Я решил — не надо.  
«И еще одно. Думаю, ты должен об этом знать. Да, я ложился с ним. И с другими людьми, когда ему этого хотелось. Он уверял меня, что вы здесь в безопасности — благодаря его стараниям… У меня не было пути проверить, правду ли он говорит. Клянусь. Я пообещал, что за это буду служить ему, как вещь. И я держал свое слово».  
Я не заметил, когда его пальцы остановились. Теперь они неподвижно лежали, запутавшись в петлях конского волоса.  
«Перед тем как прогнать меня, он отдал меня своим друзьям… Если бы ты захотел ко мне прикоснуться, то не смог бы сделать этого, не коснувшись чьей-нибудь руки. Я думаю, тебе об этом нужно знать».  
Девять Орлов повернул ко мне голову, и мне стоило большого труда не отвести взгляд, когда на меня уставился его глаз. Лицо Девять Орлов напряглось, как от боли, губы растянулись в стороны и разошлись, открывая сцепленные зубы.  
«Он», — невнятно выдохнул Девять Орлов.  
Глубоко у меня в груди шевельнулась радость. Может быть, она была сейчас неуместна, но она была.  
«Ты все же говоришь…»  
«Он», — перебил Девять Орлов и указал куда-то в сторону.  
Я посмотрел туда, куда был нацелен его палец, и увидел только покрышку типи.  
«Я не понимаю».  
Девять Орлов опустил голову, сдаваясь; затем отрывисто показал рукой — «белый человек» — и указал в сторону.  
«Тот, с кем я приехал?»  
Он молча взглянул на меня.  
«Это друг. Его зовут Первый Снег. Он… хороший человек. Если бы не он…»  
Девять Орлов поднял руки.  
«Ты с ним ложился?» — спросил он молча.  
Я посмотрел на него.  
«Да», — ответил я.  
Та сторона его лица, которая была мне видна, исказилась презрением. Он резко ткнул пальцем в сторону двери.  
«Я не хочу», — сказал я.  
Он сказал руками — «иди к нему» — и повторно указал на дверь.  
«Я не хочу. Я бы не лег с ним, если бы знал, что ты жив. Я хочу быть с тобой. Я люблю тебя, и всегда буду любить. Он об этом знает. Я сказал ему об этом прежде, чем мы с ним легли».  
Не отрывая от меня взгляда, он медленно поднял подбородок. Верхняя, надменно вывернутая губа вздрогнула в усмешке. Потом он поднял руку и сдернул черную тряпку с лица.  
Мне следовало сдержаться. Но я не был готов к тому, что он так сделает. Увидев, что было раньше скрыто тряпкой, я невольно оскалил зубы и отвернулся. Конечно, я тут же опомнился. Но было поздно.  
Его рука рубила воздух — уходи, уходи, уходи…  
«Нет. Прости. Девять Орлов…»  
Он вскочил, схватил меня за плечо и за волосы — и, чтобы скальп остался у меня на голове, мне не осталось ничего другого, как самому подняться на ноги.  
«Подожди…»  
Он толкал меня к выходу.  
«Я не хочу… дай…»  
Разве тот, с кем дерется Девять Орлов, может победить?..  
«Подожди… — я пытался обернуться, но тычки в спину и плечо гнали меня дальше, я уже уперся в жердь возле двери. — Я не хотел… Я… Да подожди ты!»  
Я развернулся и оттолкнул его от себя.  
И он упал.  
Девять Орлов упал.  
В каком-то оцепенении я смотрел на человека, шевелящегося передо мной на земле. Ноги, сухие, как палки; живот, провисающий между ребрами и выступами бедренных костей — то, что раньше было скрыто накидкой из шкуры и казалось худобой, не опасной для силы воина. Лицо, наполовину мертвое и чужое, наполовину живое и знакомое, и на живой половине — широко раскрытый глаз, темный, кричащий, глаз пронзенного стрелой на пороге собственного дома.  
Потом он опустил голову.  
Девять Орлов двигался так, словно он был пауком или богомолом, чье тело раздавлено, но последняя медленная судорога все еще сводит конечности. Он подтянул к себе ноги и привстал, отвернувшись от меня и закрывая ладонью изуродованную половину лица. Оглянулся и, переставляя свободную руку и подтягиваясь вслед за ней, боком дополз до брошенной на пол черной тряпки. Дрожащими пальцами затолкал ее под повязку и сел, скорчившись, прижимая тряпку к лицу.  
Я подошел и, немного постояв над ним, опустился на пол, упираясь коленями в голую землю.  
Не таким уж и страшным было то, что сейчас было спрятано за пыльной тканью и двумя ладонями, растопыренными в попытке защитить как можно большую часть головы. Просто безволосая вмятина над виском, а в глазнице — след трудно зажившей раны, вывернутый наизнанку шрам, тянущий к себе остатки брови.  
— Я думал о тебе, — сказал я, приглушив голос, так, чтобы он долетел до Девять Орлов и ни до кого больше. — Я тебе пел. Думал — умру, и мы встретимся снова… Мы встретились раньше.  
Я решился прикоснуться к его плечу. Он вздрогнул. Я пощупал его руку, слегка сжимая пальцы — оно потекло в меня через ладонь, чувство его тела, безмолвное знание, что вот эта теплая кожа и упругая плоть под ней — это кожа и плоть Девять Орлов. Потом я погладил его по плечу, ощутив ладонью знакомую полосу шрама. Потом я взял его за предплечье, давая понять, что хочу, чтобы он опустил руки и перестал от меня защищаться. Но он этого не сделал. Ну и пусть, подумал я, обнял его обеими руками и притянул к себе.  
Сидеть скорчившись, когда прижимаешься головой к чьей-то груди — это неудобно. Намного лучше обнять в ответ того, кто обнимает тебя. Можно даже погладить его по спине. Можно даже обхватить его сильно — ничего, он потерпит. Он будет только рад.  
— Когда я видел тебя в последний раз, ты выглядел намного хуже, — сказал я. Пепельные волосы у него на темени вздрагивали от моего дыхания. — Вообще-то, ты был мертв. Думаешь, я тебя стал от этого меньше любить?  
Он шевельнул головой и сказал мне в грудь что-то, похожее на слово.  
— Что?  
Он повторил тот же звук еще два раза, а на третий я разобрал:  
— Я ранен…  
Я кивнул, хотя он не мог этого увидеть, и посмотрел на кожу покрышки, слабо освещенную костром.  
— Я тоже. Я такой же, как ты, только внутри.

Когда я выбрался наружу, воздух был наполнен терпким запахом горящих веток. Верхушки шатров курились дымом, он тек из распахнутых крыльев дымоходов в темнеющее небо, призывая благословение на зажегшие огонь семьи. Казалось, все как в прежние времена, кругом вода, еда для человека и его лошади, и никаких преград, а гребень скалы просто охраняет лагерь от частых здесь восточных ветров.

Неподалеку от отцовского шатра на земле сидели двое мальчишек и, судя по их терпеливому виду, чего-то ждали. Они сказали мне, что белый человек там, внутри, и он пообещал сходить с ними на ручей, посмотреть запруду, которую они сделали на повороте течения. Он сказал — завтра — но, может быть, он выйдет сегодня, и они пойдут к воде.  
Я отправил их по домам.

Первый Снег лежал возле костра и смотрел на огонь. Глазницы у него запали, на скулах мерцали красноватые отсветы — как будто его лицо воспалилось от усталости.  
Отец молча курил трубку, а рядом спала его вторая жена.  
Я обменялся кивками с отцом, прошел и сел на шкуру рядом с Первым Снегом.  
«Как провел вечер?» — спросил я.  
«Хорошо».  
«Я сказал твоим друзьям отправляться спать».  
«Моим друзьям?» — удивился он.  
«Двое мальчиков тебя ждали снаружи. Ты пообещал им сходить посмотреть запруду на ручье».  
Первый Снег засмеялся.  
«Вот пострелы… они ходили за нами по пятам и все болтали. Умеет Кричать Койотом устал переводить. Я потом уже только кивал».  
«Ну что ж, теперь придется сходить и посмотреть. Ты ведь пообещал».  
Он улыбнулся и опустил взгляд.  
«Скоро стемнеет, — сказал я. — Ты бы уснул…»  
Он посмотрел на меня.  
«Ты был у него?»  
«Да».  
Первый Снег вопросительно поднял брови.  
Я сел поудобнее и обхватил колено.  
«Он все же может говорить. Но совсем мало, отдельные слова. Но он может разговаривать руками. И он слышит, что говорю я.»  
«Это очень хорошо».  
«Да».  
«И до чего вы договорились?»  
Отец, не вынимая изо рта трубки, выпускал из губ струйки дыма и сосредоточенно глядел в костер.  
«Может, выйдем?» — сказал я Первому Снегу.  
Он кивнул и стал подниматься.

Набросив на плечи одеяло, Первый Снег вслед за мной вышел на открытый воздух.  
Мы пошли через стоянку, огибая повозки. Лежащие под ними собаки сонно гавкали на наши ноги.  
«Мне не верится, что здесь есть земля, которую можно возделывать, — проговорил Первый Снег. — И я сегодня смотрел упряжь. Она слишком велика для ваших лошадей».  
«Такую нам дали».  
«Вы же не сможете пахать, даже если будет где».  
«Да».  
«А как же вы выживете?»  
Я помолчал, шагая вперед.  
«Если Создатель захочет, мы выживем».  
Первый Снег покачал головой.  
Мы вышли за лагерь. Дальше была только каменистая земля, иссеченная скалами, которые торчали на фоне светлого неба, как обломки разрушенного города.  
Я присел на плоский камень. Первый Снег устроился рядом со мной, плотнее запахнув одеяло. Я смотрел на догорающую зарю, и он обратил взгляд туда же.  
«По-вашему его зовут Девять Орлов, — сказал я. — Имена мертвых нельзя упоминать вслух, но он жив, поэтому я говорю тебе его имя».  
Первый Снег посмотрел на меня.  
«Я пойду ночевать к нему, — сказал я, глядя вперед. — Принесу ему что-нибудь поесть, а то у него совсем ничего нет. И в типи вдвоем теплее, даже если горит очаг».  
«Конечно, — сказал он. — Так теплее».  
Я придавил зубами нижнюю губу и так сидел некоторое время, разглядывая скалы.  
«Знаешь, — сказал я, — пожалуй, я останусь».  
Первый Снег сцепил ладони, кивнул и опустил голову.  
Я повернулся к нему.  
«Он очень гордый, — сказал я, — люди приносят ему пищу — он почти ничего не берет. А сам он уже едва ли может бросить острогу. Скоро не сможет выйти, чтобы наломать веток на растопку. Если я о нем не позабочусь, он долго не протянет».  
«Тебе не нужно оправдываться».  
«Первый Снег, я люблю его».  
«Я знаю».  
«Черт!..»  
Хоть и были сумерки, я хорошо видел его лицо. Оно казалось резче, чем днем — живая маска, вылепленная из светлых пятен и острых черных теней.  
«Я не хочу тебя бросать, — сказал я. — Как тот, в кабаке…»  
«Ты не бросаешь. Ты мне ничего не обещал».  
«Я сказал, что уеду с тобой».  
«Ты сказал, что уедешь, если никому здесь не сможешь помочь. Теперь твоему парню нужна помощь. Значит, ты делаешь так, как сказал».  
«Не оправдывай меня».  
«Послушай, — он положил мне руку на плечо. — Я на самом деле ни на что всерьез не рассчитывал. Но, если ты считаешь, что дал мне обещание — хорошо. Я отдаю тебе его назад. Ты ничего мне не должен. Живи, как тебе хочется, делай то, что считаешь нужным. Понял?»  
Мне теперь следовало отвернуться от него, потому что даже близкому человеку не всегда можно показываться в таком виде. Я кивнул и отвернулся.  
«Эй».  
Первый Снег несильно встряхнул меня за плечо и опустил руку.  
«Скажи мне одну вещь. Ты доволен, что остаешься?»  
Простой вопрос, проще не бывает. Но мне пришлось долго думать, прежде чем ответить.  
«Я… не знаю, зачем Создатель сохранил ему жизнь в таком теле. Но он жив, и это счастье, что я здесь, что я могу облегчить его страдания… Да, — я поднял глаза на него. — Я доволен, что я остаюсь».  
Он покивал, сжал губы и крепко их прикусил изнутри. Его лоб сморщился.  
«Ты знаешь, что я рад?» — сказал он.  
Он повел головой, и щеки и прищуренные глаза поймали отблески неуловимо разлитого вокруг света.  
«Ты не представляешь, как я рад».  
И он вдруг рассмеялся, блеснув зубами.  
Я в недоверии смотрел на эту страннейшую гримасу… Нет, это была не гримаса. Это была самая прекрасная улыбка, которую, наверное, мне суждено увидеть в жизни. Она была как дождь над павшими в битве, когда тучи вдруг разошлись, и сквозь капли воды играет солнце.  
«Если тебе хорошо, то и мне тоже, — сказал Первый Снег. — Если бы ты уехал со мной, потому что должен, и потом все время бы мучился виной — мне с того не было бы никакой радости. Поверь. А сейчас мне хорошо».  
Кто-нибудь мог наблюдать за нами из лагеря. Ни к чему было давать повод для пересудов, чтобы кто-нибудь потом лил яд в уши моему отцу или Девять Орлов. Поэтому я просто накрыл своей ладонью руку Первого Снега, лежащую на камне, и сжал ее так сильно, как хотел его обнять. И он сжал мои пальцы в ответ.

Ночью я понял, почему Девять Орлов прогнал жену и дочь.

Проводив Первого Снега до типи вождя, я взял там немного мяса.  
Я думал, что Девять Орлов откажется есть, и приготовился его убеждать — но, к моему удивлению, он взял еду легко. Только сначала косо на нее посмотрел. Потом без единого звука или жеста принял у меня из руки перекрученный коричневый жгут, сел с ним к огню и жевал его весь вечер, сосредоточенно разбирая по кусочкам. У нас у всех была такая привычка, наученная голодными временами: когда еды было мало, ее не торопились глотать. Так и хватало на дольше, и голод притуплялся быстрее.

Мы с ним легли как муж и жена, или как дети одних родителей — одно тело повторяло изгибы другого, а сверху и снизу нас согревали шкуры. Я обнял его за бок, чтобы было еще теплее.  
Ночью он меня разбудил. Очаг тлел последними живыми угольями, я не сразу смог разглядеть, что происходит — разобрал только, что Девять Орлов лежит далеко от меня, кажется, туда уже не хватает шкур. Из темноты долетал шорох, натужное дыхание, как будто он с кем-то боролся — и еще какой-то странный, временами повторяющийся звук. Как только я понял, что это такое, у меня от него начало каждый раз подводить внутренности. Девять Орлов скрипел зубами.  
Я вытянул руку вперед и не смог до него дотянуться. Тогда я пододвинулся в ту сторону и наконец-то нащупал его лопатку и плечо. Но он тут же дернулся, сбросив с себя мою руку.  
Я добавил веток в костер и стал смотреть. Вскоре стало видно, что Девять Орлов свернулся плотно, как еж, только лежа на боку, и весь безостановочно шевелится, скребет согнутыми ступнями по земле — все с тем же скрипом зубов и с трудными звуками дыхания.  
Больше я не делал попыток к нему прикоснуться, лежал и наблюдал, как рысь в засаде. Пока разгорался костер, Девять Орлов поднялся на колени и уперся в землю лбом, стискивая голову руками. Он раскачивался взад и вперед и стонал как рожающая женщина, только очень тихо.  
Наконец боль оставила его, и он повалился набок. Обтянутые кожей ребра блестели от пота. Я взял Девять Орлов за руку, лежащую ладонью вверх, и потянул к себе, больше приглашая, чем притягивая. Он переполз на шкуру и закрыл глаз.  
Немного погодя он поднял край шкуры, которой мы до этого были вместе укрыты, заполз под нее и придвинулся вплотную ко мне, упираясь коленями в мои ноги.  
Я подождал, пока его дыхание выровняется, осторожно протянул руку, взялся за край черной тряпки, закрывающей его лицо, и потянул ее из-под повязки. Он положил ладонь мне на запястье, но я сдвигал руку медленно, и он, в полусне, не стал меня останавливать. А может, просто не захотел.  
Так же осторожно я снял саму повязку. Потом пристроил свою голову на сгибе локтя, а вторую руку положил на голову Девять Орлов, накрыв ладонью вмятину над виском и касаясь большим пальцем надбровья над поврежденной глазницей.  
Под ладонью быстро накопилось тепло. И он тоже заснул быстро и спокойно. А после этого заснул и я.

С самого утра Первый Снег, как и обещал, отправился смотреть запруду.  
К типи моего отца явились не двое вчерашних мальчишек, а целый табун — они успели расхвастаться своим друзьям, что приезжий белый решил оценить их труд. А оценивать было что. То, что для детей какого-нибудь фермера было бы просто шалостью, у нас помогло накормить нескольких человек. С берега вернулись, неся три рыбины. Одну из них жена моего отца тут же изжарила на костре.

Я был рад, что поговорил с ним накануне вечером: сейчас бы нам не дали как следует проститься. Проводить его вышло на удивление много людей. Все это напоминало один день, случившийся два года назад. Только сейчас люди искренне жалели, что бледнолицый их покидает.

«Куда ты теперь?» — спросил я, почти не видя в ночной темноте его лица.  
Он повел головой, как будто искал подсказку в очертаниях раскинувшейся вокруг земли.  
«Твой отец рассказал мне, где найти ваше агентство. Поеду туда и скажу им, что они вам дали негодную упряжь. Постараюсь как-то добиться, чтобы прислали новую».  
«Как?»  
«Не знаю пока. Может быть, куда-нибудь напишу… Видно будет».

Сидя в седле, он окинул взглядом собравшихся людей, шатры стоянки, и остановил взгляд на мне.  
Я поднял руку. Он шевельнул ногами, отвернулся и поехал прочь.

Мой друг, мой Первый Снег растаял вдали.

А я вернулся в типи, где меня ждал Девять Орлов, и опустил за собой дверь.


	5. За снегом приходит ветер,

за ветром солнце  
за солнцем тепло  
за теплом первоцветы  
за первоцветами птицы  
за птицами гром  
за громом дождь  
за дождем трава, острые зеленые ножи. Они растут незаметно, но с каждым днем все выше. Осиновая роща за ручьем оделась новыми листьями. Горы стоят нарядные. Небо завидует земле и строит свои горы, выше и стройнее, белые как лед, и они плывут вверху, презрительно бросая на землю тени — но земные горы прочнее, и небесные разбиваются об их вершины. Тогда небо злится, его горы множатся и темнеют и с грохотом рушатся друг на друга, высекают пламя, и небесные реки, потеряв свои русла, льются на землю.  
Небесным огнем раскололо ель возле нашего типи. Я выбрался наружу с ружьем, выстрелил в небо и закричал, чтобы не смели нас пугать, но он выбрался следом за мной и утянул меня обратно. И внутри типи он, смеясь, откидывал мокрые волосы у меня с лица, а когда я хотел скинуть его с себя — ничего нет смешного, когда тебя пытаются спалить заживо — он прижался губами к моим губам.  
Когда он так делал, я ничего не мог ему возразить.  
Он принялся за мою грудь, то щекотал языком, легко, как пером с брюха куропатки, то как будто проводил скребком, и тут же зализывал боль, остужал ее губами — а снаружи грохотало, по бизоньим шкурам потоками стекал дождь, в дымоход летела водяная пыль, и ручей, распухший до реки, несся в нескольких шагах от нашего жилья. Нас смоет, сказал я… Не бойся, сказал он, в прошлый раз ливень был сильнее. Лежи спокойно. И он стал делать все, чтобы я не смог лежать спокойно. Что ты делаешь? — спросил я. Слизываю с тебя дождь, ответил он. Там? — спросил я. Он засмеялся и забрал в рот украшение моего копья.  
Дождь налетает секущими волнами, по жердям стекает вода и невидимо уходит наружу под краями палатки… Он надо мной, отсветы костра на груди, на плечах, на сокращающихся мышцах живота… Глаза живо блестят, но они пьяные, смотрят куда-то вверх, потом на меня, и видят что-то такое, от чего закушенный рот тянет улыбка… Склонился и присвоил мои губы. Дышать тяжело, дышать почти не могу — и жар от костра, и дым, и водяная пыль, и он налег сверху и толкает, и его вязкий липкий скользкий горячий неутомимый рот… Мне бы его скинуть его с себя, но я только раздвигаю руками свои ноги, чтобы он глубже вбивался в меня… Вода, земля, огонь, забота рук и нежность губ, рассчитанная ярость толчков — в прошлый раз я сказал, что мне больно, и он тут же остановился — все так по-другому. И у меня свободны руки, чтобы коснуться его в ответ. Скользкая напряженная спина под моими ладонями. Я прикасаюсь к нему в ответ.

Грозы недолги. Гром уходит, как сердитый старик, который ругается и стучит палкой, но вода еще долго стекает с туч, шумит сплошным однообразным дождем над лесами. Потом тучи начинают рваться. Ветер уносит руины небесных гор, и на мокрую молодую хвою, на юные листья, на зеленую шерстку травы глядит солнце. Оно как будто улыбается, утомленное, но довольное. Я тоже на все смотрю и понимаю, что до этого была не война, не зависть неба к земле, а любовное борение двух тел, чтобы пролилась вода. Теперь земля ее впитает и родит много цветов, ягод, животных, птиц и людей.

Мое тело не умеет плодоносить. Но я чувствую, как во мне что-то растет. Оно растет, когда он у костра, повернувшись ко мне спиной, чинит рубашку. Или, как сейчас — спит, прислонив бородатое лицо к плечу, где под белой, гладкой кожей натянулись вены и мускулы. Или когда он, смеясь как помешанный, счищает со своей шапки гусиный помет. Или когда бегает вдоль ручья, сдуру топчет воду. Или в засаде за ветками, когда в глубине леса между стволами рассеянно оглядывается олениха — он придвигается к моему лицу и шепчет, и я как будто разделяюсь на две части. Одна следит за оленихой и целит ружье, а вторая следит за его губами и радуется, что он придвинулся так близко и говорит так тихо.  
Оно растет всегда, и в шумный день, и в молчании вечеров, и в узорной переменчивости ночи, и при утренней заре. Но когда вокруг тихо, оно растет громче всего. Невидимое никому, кроме меня, оно растет в тишине и тайне, как цветок на освещенной солнцем укромной поляне. Я слышу, как разворачиваются его лепестки.

Сначала было очень тяжело. Вокруг лежал снег, и внутри тоже был снег и холод, хотя в очаге ярко горел огонь. Бессолнечное небо лежало на сугробах, и мне хотелось уйти по ним далеко, так далеко, чтобы меня никто больше не нашел, даже я сам.  
Только я не хотел уходить, не отплатив ему за добро. Он прекратил мою пытку, начавшуюся тогда, когда кончился листопад. Пусть он сделал это случайно. Но у меня теперь были свободны руки, а он за это потерял друга и помощника.  
Я видел, как он боится остаться один. Маленький медведь, упрямый и криволапый. Полный решимости ничего не бояться, принять любой вызов, справиться со всем, что бы на него ни свалилось. Такие как он еще не знают, не успели выучить на своей шкуре, что не всякий перевал можно одолеть. Но они еще не забыли свою детскую беспомощность.  
В первые дни, проснувшись, он подскакивал и тянулся рукой к груди, а потом перебрасывал взгляд на меня — когда понимал, что он все еще жив, а я не ушел, он улыбался. Так радостно, что мне становилось за него стыдно. Он выдавал себя с потрохами.

Иногда я видел в нем такого же вашичу, как те двое — правда, не злого, не враждебного — но такого же чужого, непонятного и лишнего. Слишком много волос на лице и слишком много дел в голове. Он слишком много суетился, никогда не мог сидеть спокойно. А жизнь прабабушки Земли не открывается тому, кто спешит, потому что он не умеет ни смотреть, ни слушать.  
Если он не уходил проверять ловушки, то колол дрова про запас, если не колол дрова, то расчищал снег вокруг типи, если не чистил снег, то проверял колья загона — крепко ли вкопаны, а если ничего этого не делал, то поручал мне, а сам занимался чем-нибудь еще. Неподвижно он сидел, только когда уставал так, что не мог двигаться. Да и то у него оставались силы шевелить языком. Поэтому вечером возле костра он мне молчать и думать не давал.  
Выдумал игру глупее детской.

Но случалось и так, — и, чем ближе к весне, тем чаще, — что я видел другого человека. Непонятного, но забавного. Он обживал лес, с любопытством присматривался ко всему вокруг, спускался по заснеженному склону, по-медвежьи раскорячив ноги и оставляя за собой глубокие темные следы. Учился прыгать с камня на камень и понимал, что зимой этого лучше не делать. У него была густая борода и смешливые карие глаза, намного моложе бороды. Когда он стягивал через голову рубашку, я видел, что тело у него широкое в кости, но еще гладкое, не успело обрасти мышцами.  
Я видел, что, хоть он и суетлив, только малая часть этой суетливости течет в его жилах с кровью, общей для людей его племени. Большая часть — это тот же самый избыток силы, который заставляет наших юношей состязаться друг с другом и искать воинских подвигов. Правда, они тратят его на полезные занятия, а этот — на работу, без которой можно обойтись.  
А еще… я понимал, почему он не дает покоя ни себе, ни мне, занимает глупыми делами. Я попросил его научить меня жить после того, что со мной делали те вашичу. Помочь мне, чтобы я смог помочь ему.  
Вот он и пытался мне помочь — по своему разумению, белому и молодому. Не давал покоя, выдумывал дела там, где их не было, чтобы я не думал, не сидел, чтобы все время был у него на глазах.  
Я все делал — я ведь сам попросил, а от своих слов отказываются только старухи, которые сегодня не помнят, что говорили вчера.

И еще я молчал, потому что это все же помогало. Когда второй раз за день пробираешься по глубокому снегу к ловушкам, улететь мыслями далеко не получится. Можно упасть. Ручейки пота между лопаток, и я со злостью думаю о бледнолицем, который по-медвежьи пыхтит, пробираясь следом. Вернемся к типи, и я скажу ему — все, хватит, больше твоих глупых дел не делаю. И я думаю о том, как у него от этих слов перекосится лицо, и мне весело.  
Но я не думаю о том, как я грыз остатки мяса с кости, лежа на ней щекой.  
Поэтому, вернувшись к типи, я ничего ему не говорю.

Но все же зря он меня тормошил возле костра — мне не всегда хотелось думать, иногда хотелось просто молча отдохнуть, глядя в огонь или на пляску теней по натянутым шкурам.  
Я с первых холодов не оставался один.  
Они никогда не оставляли меня одного.

Бросай, сказал он. Я бросил. Шесть, сказал он, смеясь. Отдавай мне шишку.  
У меня еловая шишка, пуговица от штанов, кусок сосновой коры, похожий на собаку, серый камень, найденный в типи, и холодный уголь. У него: лестница размером с ладонь, связанная из ниток и еловых прутиков, пуговица от куртки, оленья бабка и кусок сушеного яблока.  
Я отдаю ему шишку. Так я тебя обыграю, говорит он. Трясет кости в сложенных ладонях и кидает на землю. Три, говорит он. Нет, говорит он, мне не везет. Что хочешь? — спрашивает. Я молчу. Он сам отдает мне пуговицу от куртки. Теперь ты, говорит он и протягивает мне кости.  
Я беру их, трясу между ладонями и бросаю в него. Потом сгребаю хлам, лежащий возле меня на подстилке, и тоже бросаю в него. И ложусь, повернувшись к нему спиной.

Через два дня он сказал — бери винтовку и пойдем, — сам взял мешок с едой и ружье и повел меня в лес. В той стороне у нас ничего не было. Я спросил, куда мы идем. Там увидишь, сказал он и ухмыльнулся.  
Мы долго пробирались по склонам вдоль ручья. Я почувствовал, что скоро устану, и спросил, долго ли еще идти. Он указал на далекую верхушку ели.  
На месте не было ничего особенного — проплешина, уставленная большими камнями. Пока я оглядывался, он снял мешок с плеча и принялся доставать поклажу.  
Там оказалась не только еда. Он зачем-то нес с собой пустые банки из-под бобов.  
Мы перекусили, и он сказал, что теперь надо расставить банки на камнях. Я понял, что он ничего мне не объяснит, пока сам не захочет, и стал делать, как он сказал. Каждую банку мы набили снегом, чтобы она не соскользнула вниз, или ее не сдул внезапный порыв ветра.  
Когда все было расставлено, он махнул мне рукой и пошел назад по нашим следам. Подняв винтовку, я последовал за ним.  
Он неожиданно взял вверх, двигаясь к одному ему известной цели, и мне не оставалось ничего другого, как тоже карабкаться по склону.  
Мы добрались до небольшого карниза, где расступались деревья, и он остановился. Сбросил мешок на землю и ждал меня, переводя дух. Я подошел. Смотри, сказал он и указал рукой вдаль.  
Отсюда замечательно была видна проплешина, с которой мы ушли. Жестянки из-под бобов выделялись красными пятнышками.  
Сыграем в кости, сказал он, только без костей. Пять выстрелов — пять любых банок. Кто больше собьет.  
Я стоял и смотрел на него.  
Оттянув в сторону угол рта, он нарочно медленными движениями расстегнул верх куртки, запустил руку за пазуху и вытащил оттуда бинокль. Блестящий, ребристый, большой.  
Выиграешь, сказал он, показывая мне бинокль, и он твой.  
Юное бородатое лицо усмехалось, глаза блестели с вызовом.  
Нам нужно беречь патроны, сказал я. Один раз не повредит, сказал он, отвернулся и полез через сугробы к деревьям. Там он набросил ремешок бинокля на нижнюю лапу ели. Ветка закачалась, стряхивая снег.  
Ведь выиграю, сказал я. Давай, попробуй, сказал он.

Мы оба знали, что стреляем одинаково неважно.

Той ночью, перед тем как заснуть, я долго смотрел на тусклый отблеск костра на боку бинокля. Он лежал поверх моей одежды.  
Я попал три раза. Маленький Медведь — два.  
Не жалко? — спросил я. Нет, ответил он — нет, может, я еще отыграю его обратно. Тебе теперь есть что поставить на кон.  
Я повернулся и посмотрел, как он спит. Безмятежно, как будто вокруг него высокие стены, а на стенах — могучие воины.

Я думал — я уже ушел далеко. Я стал другим. Я пережил их и навсегда оставил позади все, что творилось в хижине. Пусть они иногда и возвращались, принося с собой запах отсыревших шкур и горелого жира, прогорклых подмышек, оскаленных ртов, через которые дышат привычные к одному мясу внутренности… Я их всякий раз отбрасывал туда, где они лежали — в окаменелый сугроб, и их руки не могли за меня уцепиться. И уволочь туда, к ним. Я не достану нож из чехла, если мне захочется направить его на себя. Я не пойду в лес, если не буду знать, что я собираюсь оттуда вернуться.  
Всякий раз, когда я шагал через лес к ловушкам, когда раскалывал деревянные чурбаны или выгребал из очага золу, я отбрасывал их в сугроб, потому что я о них не думал. И чем дольше я о них не думал, тем толще нарастал на них лед.

Но я рано праздновал победу.

Весной тело пробуждается для любви, в нем так же, как в деревьях и земле, начинают бродить соки, и так же, как весной птицы, оно ищет себе пару.  
И я понял, что заглядываюсь на человека, с которым мы делим еду, заботы и кров.

Я и раньше смотрел на мужчин, потому что сильное, здоровое тело, к тому же украшенное ожерельями или ярким рисунком, не может не вызвать восхищения. Но я никогда не представлял, каков будет этот мужчина внутри меня.  
Те, кто сейчас лежал в обледенелом сугробе — они изменили, извратили меня, и я на самом деле стал другим.  
Теперь, когда Маленький Медведь снимал рубашку у костра, я отворачивался, потому что восхищение, которое у меня вызывало его тело, в такое время становилось слишком сильным и превращалось во что-то еще. Я правил лук, он стоял рядом и, ни о чем не зная, смотрел на зеленеющий кругом лес. А я скашивал глаза на верх его штанов, так неудачно прикрытый рубашкой. По ночам он, от избытка молодого жара, раскрывался во сне, лежал, широко раскинув ноги и обратив ко мне незрячее лицо. Я потерял спокойный сон. Под утро на его штанах натягивался крупный бугор. Ночь позволяла мне безнаказанно смотреть туда, представлять, как я насаживаюсь на то, что под штанами, как он ложится сверху и втискивается в меня… Но меня наказывал собственный стыд. И смех в две глотки, который я слышал внутри своей головы.

Хуже того — я заметил, что он — когда не спит, конечно — тайком смотрит на меня.

Мы стали ругаться. По его глазам я видел, что он не понимает, что меня злит, но я не мог удержать обидных слов и презрительных взглядов. И однажды я его грубо укорил. Очень грубо. Я сказал: что ты на меня смотришь? Может быть, ты хочешь меня, как женщина? Ты хочешь раздвигать для меня свои ноги и стонать оттого, что я помещаю в тебя свой член? Тогда иди раскопай сугроб — может, они еще живы. Потому что Мато Хотан мужчина, и ему не нужна женщина с мужским отростком между ног.

И тогда у костра стало тихо. Он продолжал делать то же, что всегда: в свою очередь готовить пищу, чинить, что поломалось, но он молчал и ожесточенно щурил глаза, повзрослевшие сразу на много лет.  
Я не выдержал его молчания.  
Я вынул из чехла нож, протянул рукояткой вперед и сказал — я тебя очень сильно обидел, я сказал плохие слова, которых ты не заслужил. Если хочешь, можешь за них рассчитаться.  
И, видя, что он просто смотрит на меня и не берет нож, я спросил — а хочешь, я достану тебе птицу, которая спит под снегом, и ей не душно? Или двух таких птиц? Или нежное мясо косули? Или хочешь — я убью для тебя медведя, и сделаю для тебя ожерелье из медвежьих когтей?..  
Не надо, ответил он. И спросил — зачем ты мне такое сказал?  
Голос застрял у меня в горле, и я не смог выпустить его наружу. И смотреть на Маленького Медведя тоже не смог.  
Тогда он пересел ближе ко мне. Ладно, сказал он, забыли. И сжал рукой мое плечо.

Он простил меня, и ничего за это не взял.  
Но я все же когда-нибудь сделаю для него ожерелье.

Я у него спросил, в обычае ли у белых, чтобы мужчины нравились друг другу? Он ответил — нет, белые считают это преступлением, постыдной страстью, и, если тебе нравится мужчина, об этом лучше помалкивать. Тогда я спросил — почему он сам признался мне в этом так спокойно? Почему не стыдится себя?  
Потому, что с тобой тогда можно было говорить только честно, сказал он. И еще потому, что один человек сказал мне, что тут нечего стыдиться, только не надо говорить тому, кто может навредить. Я ему поверил, потому что знаю — это хороший человек и настоящий мужчина.  
Я расскажу тебе тайну, сказал Маленький Медведь. Я расскажу тебе тайну, которую до этого не доверял никому.

Он стал рассказывать, и вдруг я узнал историю, которая жила в моем сердце точно такой же тайной.

Мы идем вверх по склону. Петляем между елками, а справа распадок, заваленный снегом. Снег тяжелый, уже не скрипит, липнет к снегоступам. Мы взяли с собой много еды. Он сказал, может быть, возвращаться будем по темноте.

И вот она перед нами — цель нашего похода. Издалека место можно узнать только по тому, что там лес моложе, чем вокруг. Время стесало руины, дожди смыли копоть, зима намела на них сугробы. Остатки стен кажутся странного вида буграми — длинными, прямыми, соединенными друг с другом. Тонкие елки растут прямо из огороженной ими земли.

Я помню, как тут стоял большой дом, и из его окон хлестало пламя. Занялась деревянная ограда, на елках, стоящих за ней, таял снег и скручивалась обожженная хвоя. У трупов, привязанных к стволам, загорелись волосы. Лес вокруг на два полеты стрелы был живым и красным. И небо над пожаром тоже было красным. Из него падал снег, но до земли не долетал — пламя сжирало его высоко в воздухе.

Я был всего лишь мальчиком, но я привел военный отряд, потому что один знал дорогу. Мы окружили дом поздно ночью. Охэу йоохэ убить собак, убить сторожевых. Мы убили их собак, но вашичу все равно проснулись и стали стрелять в щели между досками, которыми были забраны окна. Мы уже думали, придется с позором отступить, как вдруг Хромой Олень заметил, что одно из маленьких окошек над крышей приоткрыто. Тогда вождь велел разделиться на два отряда. Воины из первого отряда стали обстреливать дом с той стороны, которая была дальше от окошка, и громко кричать, а остальные, выждав, пока ружейный огонь переместится в сторону кричащих, добежали до стены, вскарабкались вверх и через окошко забрались внутрь.  
Йохээ хаа закрывайте ваши окна, когда вы на нашей земле.  
Пятерых мы убили в бою, низкорослый и еще один сами бросили ружья, двоих повалили и скрутили, а с главным рыжим пришлось повозиться. Он засел в комнате, где на стенах висело оружие, спрятался за большим обтянутым кожей сиденьем. Как только кто-нибудь из нас пытался добраться до него, он стрелял. Мы поняли, что у него несколько ружей. Но нас было много, и он не мог стрелять так часто, чтобы убить всех сразу.  
Еще одного позже вытащили из-под кровати.  
Мертвых мы стащили в большую комнату, пленники сидели там же — в разодранной одежде, у всех лица в крови, волосы всклокочены, глаза заплыли от побоев. Но тех двоих, кого мы искали особо, среди них не было.  
Стали обыскивать дом — тогда и нашли того, кто прятался под кроватью, но только его и нашли. Потом принялись за остальные постройки, осмотрели конюшню, хранилище зерна. В одном маленьком доме вдруг нашли замерзший труп старика, а рядом с ним еще чью-то брошенную кучей одежду. Я узнал штаны и куртку, в которых был второй спасший меня человек — такой же, как мы. Я сразу понял, что его убили, и заплакал.  
Мы вернулись в дом с одеждой. Пленники сидели на полу, сбившись в кучу, как козы, и смотрели на нас со страхом и ненавистью. Хромой Олень стал трясти перед рыжим курткой и штанами, кричал и спрашивал, где этот человек. Хромой Олень был не в себе от ярости. Вашичу отнял у него сына, моего друга, но он не смог отомстить убийце, потому что того застрелили раньше в бою.  
Увидев одежду, рыжий сразу оживился, и другие пленники тоже. Он стал что-то настойчиво повторять и дергаться, стараясь освободиться от веревок. Его за это били, но он все повторял и кивал в сторону двери. Тогда вождь приказал развязать ему руки, и он вскочил и начал показывать на одежду и на дверь, громко говорить и махать руками, маня нас за собою.  
Мы поняли, что человек, на котором была эта одежда, находится где-то снаружи.  
Некоторые воины стали спорить, что он все равно наверняка мертв, так что нужно убить пленных и скорее собирать по дому ценные вещи. У меня не было права говорить, но я надеялся, что мой отец скажет за меня.  
Наконец вождь решил — пусть пять человек возьмут ружья и лошадей, на шестую посадят этого и едут вместе с ним, куда он покажет, пока не найдут пропавшего живым или мертвым.

Они вернулись нескоро — летом к этому времени уже давно бы рассвело, но зима лежала на земле ночной тьмой. Вернулось столько же человек, сколько уехало. Вошли заснеженные и продрогшие, рыжий вашичу казался почти что мертвым. Распухшее лицо не двигалось, и он равнодушно молчал, когда его били. Только дергался от ударов.

О походе пятерых я знаю только то, что узнал с их слов. Рыжий повел их вниз по склону горы, а затем повернул налево, вдоль ручья. Ехали очень долго, несколько раз воины подъезжали вплотную к вашичу и били его, но он указывал вперед с таким жаром, что они невольно поддавались на уговоры. Потом стали спорить между собой. Трое были уверены, что вашичу обманом ведет к стоянке солдат или поселенцев.  
Когда хотели уже развернуть лошадей, рыжий вдруг издал радостный крик. Над берегом ручья, в той стороне, куда он указывал, сквозь снегопад угадывались очертания большого типи.  
Поднялись на пригорок. Рыжий спрыгнул на землю и, увязая в сугробах, падая, побежал к типи. Его настигли и ударили, потому что воины не хотели, чтобы он вошел в типи впереди них — мало ли, что там внутри.  
Внутри оказалась только брошенная посуда, подстилки из шкур и черные угли костра — он остыл совсем недавно.  
Увидев, что в типи никого нет, вашичу бросился наружу, поднял руки и так страшно закричал, что к нему не сразу решились приблизиться. Потом он сел на снег и стал смеяться.  
Его избили, взволокли на лошадь и повезли назад. Он не сделал ни единого движения против, не сказал ни слова.

Мы содрали с них одежду, и с живых, и с мертвых, и привязали их к стволам деревьев вокруг дома. Потом убили живых и срезали со всех скальпы и полосы кожи. Даже с рыжего, хотя он единственный держался спокойно, стойко молчал. Охайээ йээ хаа убить собак. Убить собак.

Тело старика мы оставили на ветвях отдельно стоящей березы, перед этим настелив на них выломанные доски.  
Мы взяли из жилища белых все, что могли увезти: ружья, одеяла, одежду, еду. Из конюшни вывели лошадей и погрузили на них наших убитых в бою. Лошадей отвели подальше в лес и на время привязали.  
После этого вернулись в дом и прошли через него, поджигая каждую комнату. Я взял факел и воткнул его в кожаное сиденье рядом с медвежьей шкурой, на которой я лежал возле ног вашичу с палкой, и на которой стоял рыжий, когда плевал в рот одному из нас.

Дом долго молчал под снегопадом. Потом между досками на его окнах пробилось пламя, крыша задымилась, и в ночь вырвался огонь. Недалеко в лесу испуганно ржали лошади, но пожар заглушал их голоса. Пламя сожрало все изнутри стен и облизало их снаружи. С треском и грохотом обвалилась сама в себя крыша, и небо над домом стало красным.

Мы отвязали лошадей и пустились в обратный путь.

Тогда я и подумать не мог, что проделаю этот путь еще раз, по доброй воле, и вернусь к тому, от чего я когда-то смог убежать.  
Белые искали проводника, чтобы провел их до сгоревшего дома. Там места, богатые зверем, говорили они, и никого нет. Там когда-то много людей умерло страшной смертью. Охотников нет. Зверя много.  
Я очень не хотел идти, но они пообещали мне треть добычи, и я пошел с ними. До знакомых мне гор добрались в начале осени. Я помог построить хижину, наладить ловушки. Потом они устроили праздник, и я напился до беспамятства. Когда проснулся, оказалось, что у меня связаны руки.  
Развязал их только Маленький Медведь.

С пригорка, где стоит типи, утопающий в тумане лес кажется стадом острогорбых бизонов, которые бежали-бежали и вдруг застыли — и они, и поднятая ими пыль. Одинокая гора, слева от которой в ясное утро встает солнце, возвышается среди этого стада седой медвежьей спиной. Небо в облаках, на востоке и на западе одинаково светло.  
Ручей далеко внизу под моими ногами укрыт снегом, но снег долго не протянет. Воздух сырой, беспокойный, в нем много запахов. Они заставляют меня поворачивать голову. И еще звуки. Все время что-то откуда-то доносится, непонятно, близко или далеко, слева или справа — то треск, как будто разламывается старый ствол, то змеиное шуршание, то короткий наполовину вой, наполовину стук… туман искажает звуки так, что их не узнать. Под покровом тумана, под снегом и льдом, под прошлогодними листьями земля готовится проснуться. Еще несколько дней назад она глубоко спала, а теперь ее сны стали беспокойны, грудь поднимается чаще, в жилах скоро оттает кровь.  
Снег долго не проживет.  
И тогда над горой, что темнеет впереди, поплывут белоснежные облачные стаи.

Тот, о ком я давным-давно думал как о мертвом — он не умер. Мне об этом рассказал Маленький Медведь. Моего спасителя звали — зовут — Осина, Растущая Вверх. За то, что он помог мне бежать, рыжий выгнал его разутым и раздетым на мороз. Но Осине повезло — здесь, возле этого самого ручья, его спас белый охотник. Вскоре их соединили узы дружбы, укрепленные влечением тела. Охотник отвез его через многие земли, реки и озера обратно в родное становище. И там Осина встретил своего возлюбленного, которого уже не числил среди живых.

Откуда ты все это знаешь? — спросил я Маленького Медведя.  
От того охотника, сказал он. Моя мать приходилась ему родной сестрой.

У его дяди два имени, белое и индейское. Осина назвал его — Первый Снег, и этим именем он дорожит больше, чем родным.  
Первый Снег давно уже не охотится ради шкур. Он стал тем, кому чернила и бумага заменяют голос. Он рассказывает другим белым о наших людях. Маленький Медведь говорит — это для того, чтобы белые знали, кого они притесняют и обрекают на гибель. Когда видишь человека в лицо и знаешь его жизнь, ударить его ножом не так-то просто.  
Я спросил, виделись ли с тех пор Первый Снег и Осина? Нет, сказал Маленький Медведь. Дядя через третьи руки узнает, как они там в резервации. Но он не хочет приезжать сам. Он считает, это было бы очень неуважительно.  
Даже теперь не поедет? — спросил я. Теперь — тем более, ответил мой друг.  
Возлюбленный Осины недавно оставил его, перейдя через Великий Водораздел. Он был еще не очень старым человеком, но болел после ранения, нанесенного ему оружием вашичу.

За моей спиной раздается шорох. Маленький Медведь, выбравшись из типи, подходит и встает рядом со мной. Он смотрит на те же горы, куда смотрю я. Потом на меня.  
Туман ест снег, говорю я. Скоро откроется земля.  
Он отворачивается и глядит на лес.  
Да, говорит он.  
Я думаю о том, что я вспомнил, когда мы вдвоем стояли среди заснеженных руин.

Я вспомнил простор и безлюдье. Я вспомнил ломкую осеннюю траву, ветер, кидающий ее семена на красное одеяло. Я вспомнил смех, и боязнь, и любопытство, и доверие. Я вспомнил тело, которое согревало меня вместо солнца, спрятанного за облаками. Я вспомнил радость. Я вспомнил ожидание многих счастливых дней. Я вспомнил выстрел. Я вспомнил кровь. Я вспомнил веревочную петлю. Я вспомнил страх, ужасный страх, что все повторится, только по-другому, и мне будет больно, и мне будет стыдно, и мне будет отвратительно.  
Я вспомнил, как я обо всем забыл.  
Зачем вы отняли у меня эту радость, и дали взамен страх, и презрение, и стыд?..

Не ходи за мной, сказал я Маленькому Медведю. И ушел в лес.  
Ушел далеко, откуда не видно было типи и не слышно дыма, поднимающегося от очага. И там я пел, оплакивая радость, которую у меня отняли. Того, кто мне ее подарил, я оплакал давным-давно.  
Лес меня слушал. Вокруг стояли огромные бурые стволы — они уже проснулись, под их корой пришли в движение весенние соки. Снег дышал сыростью, и меня слушала скрытая под ним земля, потому что она тоже уже пробудилась. Меня слушали облака, слишком белые, слишком плотные, чтобы нести в себе зимний покой — они знали, что вскоре на землю обрушатся небесные реки.  
Мы тебя слышим, сказали они. Оставь здесь свой страх, и презрение, и стыд, оставь в снегу, пусть все это бесследно уйдет, когда снег растает. Возвращайся назад, туда, где ждет тебя радость — все это время она дожидалась тебя, как семя цветка, на долгие годы уснувшее под землей, но живое.

Однажды я опустил руки и сказал — я хочу тебя.  
Мы с ним сидели у входа в палатку, перед открытой дверью, и вместе перетягивали седло новой кожей.  
На одну сторону его лица падал свет облачного дня, другая оставалась в тени.  
Он ответил — я тебя тоже.

Я раскрываю для него свое тело, которое прежде брали силой, и вижу под веками, как он входит в меня.  
Он медлителен до раздражения, до сладкой досады. Он трогает губами мои губы, целует и гладит ладонями все мое тело, мою грудь, мои шрамы, он обхватывает губами мой член. И я делаю то же самое, невозможное раньше, для него.  
Стебель уже вытянулся вверх, бутон набрал соки, но я еще не знаю, что это за цветок. Он только начинает распускаться. Когда-нибудь он встанет на тихой поляне, в косых солнечных лучах, и возле него будут жужжать пчелы и взмахивать крыльями бабочки, и тогда я назову его имя.

Он спросил, есть ли у меня, к кому вернуться?  
Я посмотрел в его карие глаза, несчастные от беспокойства, хотя он притворялся, что задал этот вопрос просто так.  
У меня есть родичи, ответил я. Но среди них никого такого, как у Осины, нет.

Мы уходим, оставляя за собой две могилы. Когда солнце растопило снег на высоком берегу, мы разложили там костры. Они горели три дня и три ночи. Земля высохла и прогрелась вглубь, мы выкопали ямы, перетащили от хижины замерзшие тела и сразу же похоронили. Маленький Медведь поставил над могилами деревянные кресты. На одном он ножом вырезал имя своего друга, на другом — длинную надпись. Когда я спросил, что она значит, он ответил: Господь прости этих двоих.  
У белых такой обычай. Их бог требует прощать врагов.  
Мне достаточно того, что они мертвы.

Мы выбираем солнечный день для того, чтобы покинуть место зимовки. Высоко в синем небе плывут одинокие облачные скалы, а внизу по лесам тащатся их тени. Ветки елей с ярко-зеленой бахромой качаются, кивают вслед ветру. Солнце припекает спину. Лошадь запряжена, весь груз, и меха и утварь, уложен на повозку.  
Мы стоим и смотрим на остов типи, стоящий над черным очагом — в нем горел огонь, который согревал нас всю зиму. Я думаю о том, что эти жерди и эта въевшаяся в землю зола помнят много печального, но еще больше хорошего. Может быть, Маленький Медведь думает о том же.

Он решил, что продаст добытые меха, купит необходимые вещи, еду, отправит письма и деньги, и мы снова вернемся в лес. Но не на прежнее место, а уедем далеко отсюда. Мы поедем на запад, к огромному озеру, в котором рыбы такие, что могут разом проглотить человека. Солнце заходит за его волны, как за горную гряду, а от берега до берега не доплыть на лодке. Хотя Маленький Медведь говорит, что у того озера нет берегов, оно бесконечно, а вся земля, и населенная, и пустая — только большие острова.

Письма он собирается написать потом, когда купит бумаги и чернил.  
В вечер накануне отъезда, сидя возле костра, он спросил, может ли он написать обо мне своему дяде?  
Я подумал и сказал — напиши. Если он когда-нибудь все же поедет к Осине, пусть скажет ему, что мужчина по имени Мато Хотан благодарит его за спасение мальчика, попавшего в плен однажды осенью на границе гор и равнин. Пусть скажет, что Мато Хотан шлет ему свое благословение и призывает на него милость Великого Духа.  
И дяде своему передай — я благословляю его за все то, что он сделал для Осины.  
И еще напиши, что я никогда не забуду, как ты меня оттуда вытащил.

Можно, я напишу ему о нас с тобой? — спросил он, лежа головой у меня на груди.  
Что ты напишешь? — спросил я.  
Он приподнялся на локте и провел ладонью по моему боку.  
Что я встретил индейца по имени Белый Медведь, сказал он, и теперь мне кажется, что так было всегда. Как будто я всегда тебя знал и был с тобой вместе. Так странно, что когда-то я был с тобой незнаком.  
Я смотрел на него, а он — на меня.  
А что мне написать про индейца? — спросил он. Я ему нравлюсь?  
Я прислушался. Сердцевина все еще была скрыта, но лепестки наливались упругой силой и готовились развернуться.  
Очень, сказал я. Очень нравишься.  
Я притянул его ближе, и через некоторое время, когда он пристроил голову у меня на плече, прикоснулся губами к его лбу.  
Да, сказал я. Напиши ему о нас.


End file.
